The Way It Should Be
by FairyClairey
Summary: After one dream too many, he finally does something about it. Pure Darvey indulgence... fluffy, family Specter. How would Harvey and Donna be if they did have 'everything?
1. The Way It Should Be

**Chapter 1**

He woke with beads of sweat trickling down his face. With a swipe of his palm across his forehead, Harvey Specter, New York's best closing attorney, recalled the dream that had just woken him from an already uneasy sleep. Inhaling sharply, he slowly casted a look around at his Upper East Side, glass-surrounded bedroom, he knew nobody was there. For a moment, he closed his eyes again, hoping she would appear there once more, but she didn't. In an instance, he knew in his heart what he needed. What he wanted. He had already lost the most important people in his life: Jessica, his father and his mother in one sense or another. He couldn't risk admitting how much he needed the woman in his dream, as admitting and telling her could result in him losing her forever. He needed her and even more so now.

After showering, Harvey stood in front of the mirror examining his newly tailored Tom Ford suit as he skilfully wrapped his dark grey tie. He tried to focus on his meetings that morning and case reviews and tried to engage his mind, so he pulled his phone from the charger and checked for any messages. _Mike, Louis, Mike, Donna, Donna..._

His eyes moved quickly down his list of messages, they lingered over the last two... This focusing thing, may be harder than what it seems this morning, he thought. And with that, images of her soared through his mind again, he closed his eyes to take it in and tried to file them away, somewhere only he could retrieve them from in his mind. He could never tell her, he couldn't break their bond. Her scent of Marc Jacobs, her soft skin and strawberry hair was stored for future reference in his mind as he set off down to Ray, who was waiting to take him downtown.

Chapter 2

'Feng Shui,' Louis implored, while gesturing with full animation at his newly arranged furniture, 'it's the art of cleansing one's mind, one's life and making a fresh start.'

'Hmmm, it's definitely something,' Rachel smirked as she placed the files on Louis' desk and swooped out of the door as quick as she came in.

'Fresh start is what I'm hearing a lot around here lately,' replied Harvey as he swept past Louis' office and towards his own.

'Harvey! Where have you been? I've messaged you all morning, I need to speak to you about the Norland and Grayson merger,' Louis said as he hurried along behind his friend. Louis always seemed to think of Harvey as his best friend, Harvey, on the other hand, wasn't really on his line of thinking in that area.

'What is it Louis? Make it quick, I have a full morning of being awesome, of which I know is beyond your mental capacity!' Harvey remarked while beginning to sort his files on his desk and not even giving Louis acknowledgement.

'Layton Norland has changed the terms of the contract length and Grayson are threatening to foreclose the merger!' panicked Louis.

'God dammit Louis!' Harvey shouted, while sending his pile of files across his desk, 'I gave you one thing to oversee today. I mean it, we're in a sinking ship, you're the co-captain, and co-captains don't let the lifeboats go!'

Louis' face was panic stricken, he never liked getting on the wrong side of Harvey, however this seemed to be happening quite a lot more recently since Jessica had left.

'Donna! Get me Layton Norland on the phone... now!' Harvey shouted without even checking his secretary was there. He just knew she was. As she always is.

Donna had always been there for every moment Harvey needed her. She was more than the best secretary the city had ever seen. She likes to think she's the reason that Harvey's the best corporate law closer the city's ever seen, but with him, that's still open to debate. Her petite frame and bouncy, red-flamed hair cascaded around her shoulders while she placed the call through to his office. He looked up through the glass to thank her, and for a moment he looked, just that little bit longer than what he normally would have. Momentarily, he forgot the importance of his imminent call, but memories of his night's sleep swept through his mind as Donna smiled gracefully back and swivelled towards her computer screen.

She was busying herself with paperwork and could sense he was there. Her chest flipped and her eyes lit up as she looked across to the other side of her cubicle.

'Hey!' she smiled, 'Everything sorted now? Louis felt so bad he's been prune blending for the past 30 minutes.'

'And that is why I need to clean up his shit,' Harvey said, his face wasn't as relaxed as she'd seen it before his encounter with Louis, but she knew he'd calm down soon enough.

'Well, how about drinks tonight? It's the opening night of my new play and I'd hate to break our tradition,' her eyes found his and she smiled. She loved sharing her special moments with him, he was her best friend, her life, her boss, her confidant. She knew him inside out, she knew his weaknesses, his strengths, his pains and happinesses. She didn't trust anyone more than she trusted Harvey. She felt safe whenever she was in his presence. Today however, she sensed a shift in the way he looked at her and spoke to her. He seemed to take that little bit longer, his look was softer and his eyes sparkled as he approached her that day.

'Well, in that case Miss Paulsen, count me in,' he smirked, which made his dark brown eyes relax and crease playfully as he tapped the top of her cubicle. He then turned on his heel and headed back towards his corner office.

That's just what he needed, he thought. His day had suddenly improved. As long as Louis stayed clear of his office.

Chapter 3

'Just a minute!' Donna called as she slipped on her black Monolos and headed towards her dressing room door. As she pulled it open, Harvey stood smiling dressed in a black button down shirt and dark grey trousers. It was summer, so the top few buttons were open - her eyes were instantly drawn to this and she couldn't understand why. In a sweeping motion, he pulled out a large bouquet of peonies and lilies.

'For you my dear Portia. You, as usual, we're the epitome of Shakespeare - it was Shakespeare wasn't it?' he smirked.

'Haha, thank you and yes it was.' she remarked curtly, yet playfully took her flowers from his hand.

Their usual bar was full, but their reservation was waiting, a small table towards the back. Harvey held the chair back for Donna to sit, he sat opposite and gestured to the waitress, 'Can we get two McKellan 26s please?'

'Hey, how do you I don't fancy a martini or dhaquiri?' She smiled.

'Because I know you,' he smirked as he handed her the glass after the waitress had brought their drinks to the table.

'So Mr Know It All, do you know what's happening with your own firm? You seem to know a lot about what I want, but I'm worried you're going to head down Louis' feng shui route of deterring from what's actually going on,'

'Feng shui? Is that what he's calling it now?' Harvey laughed as he sipped his drinks slowly.

'It's fine, we just need to agree on managing partner, I know it's me, but Louis needs reminding before he takes one merger deal too far and blows it for all of us,'

'I'd drink to that!' Donna smiled as she raised her glass. 'Look Harvey, he knows deep down its you, he just needs to know what's in it for him, he needs to have something to do, to feel like he's making an impact on the new firm. It's hard on him too, he relied on Jessica just as much as you did,'

'It's not losing Jessica that's effected my thoughts, as I know I still have you. What would I do without you Donna?' He smirked and linked eyes with her as she sipped from her glass.

'Well, we all know I run Specter Litt,' she joked as she flicked her hair back across her shoulder. He laughed and smiled in agreement with a quick raise of his eyebrows.

After a few more more drinks, Harvey felt more relaxed and the thoughts of the firm and Louis had drifted somewhat from his mind. His mind was now flitting back to images of his dream from the previous night. It was Donna, he knew that. Of course he knew that, because she was in every one of them. She was happy talking to him, but he wasn't focussed on a single word, his eyes lingered over her soft, peach skin. Her lips were moving but he watched her gestures and took in her beauty across her face.

'Harvey? Are you even listening to me?' she laughed, 'What's with you today?'

Chapter 4

Ray took them back through the bright streets of Manhattan to her apartment. He always walked her up to her door, mainly to make sure she's safe, but tonight he just wanted to spend those extra few minutes with her, he didn't want to leave her tonight.

'Don't forget you've got an 8:30 with THM Financial tomorrow,' she smiled as she turned the key, 'thanks for a fun evening.'

'Donna, I... Do you.. Do you ever think back to that moment, here in the doorway, thirteen years ago, when we didn't work together?' He asked holding the door open. She stopped and looked up, her face flushing but she tried not to show it.

'Hey pretty hotshot, that's something that doesn't get mentioned very often, and that's for a reason Mr,' she laughed as she placed her purse down on the sideboard. He stepped into the doorway and moved closer.

'I know we don't mention it, but it doesn't stop me from thinking about it. I've always thought about, what would have been if you didn't come to Pearson Hardman with me. What do you think we'd be doing now?'

She smiled and tilted her head to one side, 'Probably exactly what we're doing now. Harvey, we're friends and always have been, always will be. Yes that night was special and it was something that made us both realise and appreciate what we have.'

If only she believed this herself, it's taken her years to accept her relationship with her boss, her best friend. If she ever had the chance for more, would she take it? It was a question she'd happily, honestly answer with a 'yes'.

'What if I don't want this, what if I want everything?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' her face covered with confusion.

Harvey moved closer, she could smell his cologne as his eyes fiercely met hers. She could sense his sincerity, his hopefulness and his love for her. She gave in. Her heart decided before her head, and the next moment she found her hands were sliding up through his hair and letting their lips touch as he leant down to kiss her slowly and tenderly. He brushed her hair away from her cheek as he pulled away and took in every inch of her face.

Donna placed both hands on his chest and leant her head into him. His safe scent and warmth of his body made her mind suddenly more alert.

'Harvey, we can't, you know this.'

He brushed his hair back as he exhaled. He placed his hands in his pockets and smiled, 'Are you sure? This isn't going to go away you know? You can't undo this moment, you feel it too, I know you do. Things have changed Donna, the firm's changed, I've changed, we can do this.'

Again, Donna began to think with her mind, not her heart.

'Goodnight Harvey,' she smiled and placed her hand gently on the side of his cheek. As she closed the door, her body collapsed against it. What was she doing? She had wanted him to say those words to her for years. Her body ached for those words so why had she just pulled away? She knew how she felt, her heart guided her next move. She pulled the door open in one fluid, decisive moment; she knew he'd still be there.

'I love you Donna, always have and I always will,' he said stepping closer back into her doorway.

'I know you do and that's why I love you too,' she smiled as she curled her arms around him and that this time, they knew the kiss wasn't going to stop. He guided her backwards into her apartment and closed the door behind him with his foot.

'Nicely done Mr Specter!' she smirked as she pulled him towards her eager body.

With ease, he lowered her slowly down on to her bedsheets, their lips still not leaving each other. His kisses lightly swept across her jaw and brushed tenderly around her neck as she eagerly raised her body away from the sheets to be against him. There was no going back, they knew this already as it was going to be a night to make up for thirteen years.

Chapter 5

'You can thank me later..' Mike boasted as he stood in the glass doorway of Harvey's office.

'I'm busy later, but schedule it in for the next decade,' Harvey quipped, deadpan without looking up from his MacBook.

'Don't you even want to know?... No? Well, now I'm here, I will ease you from your obvious high levels of anticipation,' Mike continued sarcastically, as he walked further into his boss' office and placed his hands on top of the leather chair facing Harvey, who still had not looked up to acknowledge his newly appointed Junior Partner.

'I was looking over the Johnson deposition again last night, as I just had a feeling we missed something, and we did,'

'And what was that?' his boss finally responded, still not rising his head above the laptop.

'Remember when he said the case needed to be finalised by the end of the week, I noticed him say this at least three times. Well, it doesn't take a genius, even though I am one' he smirked to himself, 'to work it out...' he waited patiently for Harvey's response.

A few seconds later, 'Really? Nothing? I guess I am a bad ass then. Well, for someone who mentioned it that many times, there's an obvious reason for it. So I started to look at other stock share deals happening within the same market, and guess what?' There was a split second pause...

'Randler Solutions!' Harvey exclaimed and reached to his office phone. 'Donna, call Ray. Mike and I are taking a trip.'

'Well, well, well, would you look at that. Not such a pretty face after all, are you boss?' Mike responded, as he followed Harvey out of the office and down to his driver, who was waiting at the black Lexus.

For the best part of three days, Donna and Harvey's communication existed mainly through the telephone intercom, emails and texts about work. They had not mentioned the other night since, neither one knew what the other was thinking, which was a rarity for these two.

Donna was idly leant up against the copier as she waited for copies of depositions, when Rachel walked in carrying a file box.

'Hey you,' Rachel smiled, 'Hey Donna?' She realised Donna hadn't even noticed her walk into the file room. Slowly, Rachel placed the box down on the table and walked to the side of her.

'Hey!' she said again, this time Donna jumped from her stupor and her momentary deep thought, and grabbed the copies from under the copier hood.

'A dime for your thoughts?' Rachel asked crossing her arms and looking concerned for her friend. 'What's going on? Are you ok? You've seemed so un-Donna like all week!'

'Un-Donna like? Is that even a thing?' Donna asked. 'I suppose it is!'

'Are you going to tell me what's happened? Have you had a fall out with Harvey? Louis? ... Mike?' Rachel asked placing her arm on Donna's.

'Trust me Rach, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

'Try me!' replied Rachel, hands on hips and fixing Donna with an 'I'm practising my interrogation stance for court' pose.

'I'm sure whatever it is, it's really not worth staring at 1,500 case file boxes for half an hour!' Rachel laughed.

'I slept with Harvey,' Donna replied, quicker than what Rachel thought she would have.

'Ok, what? When? And more importantly, why?'

'I'm still having a think about the why part, I'll get back to you on that one. However, the other two I can easily answer. I slept with Harvey Specter three nights ago.'

Rachel was thinking hard about her next question.

'It's complicated Rachel. We both wanted it but since the other night he's barely spoken to me and he's not even mentioned anything about it'

'Well, have you spoken to him about it?' Rachel enquired.

'Well, no...'

'Well, haven't you just thought that's probably exactly what he's thinking too? Come on Donna, I thought you knew these things!'

'Hmm, maybe not, my Donnaness is defunct at the moment. Hey, there's another new Donnaism!' she smiled, trying to change the subject. 'You're right, I'll try to speak to him when he and Mike get back from their meeting.'

'Oh, and one more question... was it good?' Rachel smirked.

'Hell yeah!' Donna sauntered back out of the file room, copies in hand and swept back to her desk.

Chapter 6

It was close to 10pm when Donna saw Harvey sat in his office about to look through one last case file, he didn't know she was still at the office until she appeared in his doorway.

'Hey, I'm going in a minute, is there anything you need before I leave?' she asked.

'Donna, you've never asked me that before, as you always just do it anyway.' he smiled, looking up from his scotch glass. 'So, what's up?'

'What's up? Really? You want to know what's up?' she walked further into his office and sat opposite him on the black leather sofas. He sensed her tone, and knew what was coming.

'What's up is the fact that we haven't spoken about what happened the other night. You said we'd be fine in the office, but this is far from fine. What do you want Harvey? Because, I'm being honest here, like I was the other night, and I want you. I want us.'

Harvey stood up and poured a splash more scotch from the glass decanter then walked over to the window and looked out upon the New York skyline. He sipped his drink as his other hand stayed inside his pocket. Donna wasn't sure whether to join him, as she knew this meant he was thinking. After what had seemed far too long, he spoke,

'If we're to do this, and I mean do this properly, the way we should have thirteen years ago, then we need to think about how it's going to effect us, everyone around us and also this firm.' he continued, 'You and I are the bones of this place, if we show any cause for the partners to be unsure about our capabilities, I'm not guaranteed their vote for continuing Managing Partner after we merge with Robert Zane.'

'It's not like I haven't thought about that too,' Donna replied getting up off the sofa and walking to stand next to him, her eyes fixed out to the nighttime view of Fifth and Lexington with Times Square alight in the distance. 'This place isn't just work Harvey, it's my family. You're my family, so are Louis, Mike, Rachel. I wouldn't want anyone to think that of us.'

'Well,' he turned towards her, 'then let's not give them anything to get concerned about, we're strong and being together properly will make us, and the firm, even stronger.' He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he pulled her in to a hug.

'I love you,' she sighed, turning to look out to the city.

'I've always loved you Donna.' he smiled.

A few moments later, Donna looked up to see his face had changed in a way which she knew he'd be up to no good, as his childish grin and raised eyebrows gave it away. 'Let's say we have a bit fun whilst letting everyone know tomorrow shall we?'

'What do you have in mind Mr Specter?' she enquired, although she didn't need to know the answer, she had a pretty good idea. And she knew who the first unsuspecting person was going to be...

Chapter 7 

Louis Litt was the kind of man who everyone loved to hate. Mainly because everyone hated loving him. He and Harvey had very much that; a love, hate relationship. Ever since they'd worked together in the bullpen as associates under Daniel Hardman, they had been friendly rivals. Upon Harvey's return to Pearson Hardman, after his stint at the District Attorney's Office downtown, Louis had been less than pleased with his new addition - Donna. It wasn't Donna that Louis had the actual problem with, in fact, he had built a strong bond with her over their joint love for amateur dramatics and Shakespeare, it was more the fact that she worked for Harvey.

Harvey thrived in making Louis' life a constant train of insults. The fact that Harvey had a secretary and Louis didn't, this did not go down too well. Louis had always hoped he and Donna would be more than friends one day, and he always held on to that hope, knowing her and Harvey weren't together, together. After Louis' latest failed relationship with Shelia Sazs, Donna was there for him as a shoulder to cry on, so was Rachel and also in their own ways: Harvey, Mike and Jessica. However, Louis didn't do himself any favours...

'Good morning Louis!' chirped Mike as he crossed his path, whilst the older man was exiting the elevator of Specter Litt on the 50th floor.

'Really? Good? Good Morning?' Louis glared at the Junior Partner whilst scrunching up his face in disgust.

'Um, well it was from my side of the bed that I woke up from,' Mike smiled, 'What's up Louis?'

'Well, not only has Finch, Stavrov and McClane filed a pointless counter suit against our client, but someone, and I'm not pointing any fingers here,' he pointed and waggled his finger in Mike's face, then continued, 'has taken my last bran bar from the associates' lounge!'

Mike thought for a moment, and studied the short and balding, Senior Partner's angry, pulsating face.

'Hmm, judging by your apparent hostility towards me this morning, I'm gathering that you are thinking that person is me?'

'It's not the first time, 'Fraud', you've taken one from me!'

'Really? We're going there? Aren't you a friendly little flower today!' Mike proclaimed, smiling as he flicked Louis' tie out from its neatly tucked position behind his suit jacket, which then promptly hit him on his irregularly large nose.

'See you later Louis, and don't worry, I'm off to sort out your first problem, however, the second problem tasted so delicious I couldn't possibly give it you back!'

'Total dick,' Louis mumbled as he stalked back towards his office.

Outside Harvey's office, Donna was just finishing a call to court to arrange Harvey's merger affidavit reading alongside Robert Zane.

'What time is it?' Harvey asked as he stepped out of his office.

'I've scheduled you in to Judge Lanzo's three o'clock hearing,' Donna smiled, placing the receiver back on the phone.

Just then, Harvey heard Louis' voice and he turned to Donna.

'Well, it's now or never...' he smirked and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her in a way that it was obviously meant to be. Harvey had timed it perfectly, just as Louis Litt had turned the corner, his beady eyes met Donna, who had succumbed to Harvey's charms.

Louis froze and took every inch of the scene in.

'Er, I umm... I need a day!' he exclaimed and turned on his heel and marched straight back to the elevator promptly getting his therapist up on speed dial.

'Well, that was just like pulling off a fun, multi-coloured band aid!' Harvey laughed as he kept his grip on Donna. He felt comfortable with her around the office, more so now Jessica had gone, as the firm was now his. Now he had everything, his firm and his Donna. Harvey being Harvey, then pulled out his cell, to ring Louis.

'I suppose I had better check on him. Last time he stropped out of here like that, we lost half a million Dollars in billings!' Harvey laughed as he dialled Louis' number.

'Are you going soft in your old age Reggie?' Donna smiled as she headed off to the copier.

'Hey, what's with the old? I'm not old.' he called after her. 'And what's with the Reggie? God dammit Mike!'

She didn't reply. Just smiled and walked.

Chapter 8

As the sun rose early over Manhattan, Donna's eyes began to flicker open. She smiled and rolled over and saw him continuing to sleep peacefully. She watched his chest gently rise and fall, he looked so calm and peaceful. She didn't want to wake him, as let's be honest, they hadn't had much sleep to be fair, so quietly she slipped out of bed and pulled on one of his Harvard t-shirts from the side drawer. Carefully, she tiptoed from the room and across the spacious apartment to the kitchen.

Even though this wasn't Donna's apartment, she knew where pretty much everything was. So she helped herself to the coffee machine and made herself an espresso, she definitely needed the energy this morning; she smiled inwardly knowing exactly why. After pouring her drink, she walked out on to the balcony to watch the sun rise fully over Central Park. All of a sudden, she felt a hand slide warmly around her waist. She smiled and held it tightly against her.

'Morning handsome,' she smiled and leant her head back against his chest. 'I tried to let you sleep longer as I know you have a full schedule today.'

'I had a full schedule through the night too,' he smirked. She turned and blushed as she sipped her hot coffee.

'I've got a feeling though, your busy schedule for today, won't be half as exciting as last night,' she laughed.

'I hope it's not - I have a joint deposition meeting with Louis at 9.' Harvey laughed, still holding Donna tight as they both looked out across the Upper East Side.

After breakfast, the pair then headed down to Ray who was waiting outside the building.

'Well this certainly beats a cab,' Donna smiled as she opened her purse to check her make up.

'You know, we could do this every morning if you like?' Harvey suggested as he looked over to her.

'Nice, but it's out of your way to come down to mine every morning Harvey, I'm sure you'd rather get straight to the office.'

Harvey smiled warmly and looked straight at her and lowered her mirror down so he could see how serious he was.

'I don't think you've understood me, I meant we should leave from mine every morning.'

Donna looked taken aback, she's never misunderstood someone before, what's got in to her? Harvey had sent her natural Donna instincts all over the place.

'Well, now you come to think of it, that would make more sense,' she smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

'And don't think I've forgotten this weekend either,' he smirked as Ray pulled up at a red light.

'Harvey, I'd expect nothing less, it's the only date I refuse to put on your calendar, as you should know it. It should be imprinted on your mind for the past thirteen years!' she laughed. He was talking about her birthday. Usually he'd buy her an expensive gift, or in other words, she would get herself something along the lines of a Hermes bag using his card and tell him what he had got her, however, this year, Harvey has other plans.

'This year, I'm getting your gift, and it's something you've never had before,' he smirked.

'Oh really, how do you know what I have?' she quipped.

'Me,' he smiled as Ray opened his door and he stepped out, buttoning up his suit jacket at the same time then walked up the steps to the building.

'What do you mean you?' Donna queried as they entered the elevator. Harvey pressed the 50th floor button and turned to face her, 'I'm getting you just me. We're going away this weekend, just the two of us, no Specter Litt, no work.'

Donna couldn't contain her smile, 'Sounds like the perfect present to me!' The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the offices of Specter Litt.

'Hey, I'd need a new bag to pack...' Donna laughed as she walked off down the corridor.

'Already sorted, Hermes are expecting your call...' he quipped back and headed to the conference room.

'I already have, hot shot!' she waved behind her as she headed to her desk.

Later that morning, Donna was in the associates' break room fixing herself a coffee when she felt a presence over her shoulder. She knew that feeling well.

'How are you Louis?' she asked without turning around and continued to stir her drink.

'I come bearing gifts! Or should I say the best birthday gift a Shakespearean fan could wish for...' Louis looked like he was about to burst with excitement and was fidgeting his feet. Donna spun on the spot!

'Nooooo!' she smiled, 'You have tickets to Twelfth Night?' her hands started to flap with anticipation.

'Not only tickets, but opening night tickets, gold balcony VIP entrance...' he trailed off as she had already grabbed the wallet from his hands and had started studying the tickets.

'Wow! Louis this is amazing,' she scanned across the ticket but her face suddenly straightened when she noticed the night. Saturday.

'Oh no Louis, this is the most amazing gift, but it's this Saturday!' she explained.

'I know, do you know what lengths I went to, and by I went to, I really mean Gretchen got them,'

'Of course.' Donna agreed, knowing full well Gretchen's war chest of capabilities.

'This is amazing Louis, thank you so so much, but...I'm going away with Harvey this weekend,' she said handing the tickets back to Louis, whose face began to scrunch up in confusion.

'What?!' he looked complexed. 'I didn't realise you were there yet' he took the tickets from her hand and marched back out of the break room.

'Louis!' she called after him, she thought best to leave him alone, she'd speak to him later. As soon as he'd left the room, in walked Mike.

'I was waiting for him to leave...' Mike said as he went to Louis' cupboard of bran bars.

'I wouldn't upset him today,' Donna warned as Mike began chewing on one of Louis' precious bars. 'I've just had to let him down gently,'

'Has he still not accepted you and Harvey yet?' Mike asked throwing the offending bran wrapper in the trash.

'Hey, since when did you know?' she asked.

'Oh Harvey told me. Well, more of I told him I knew, as you two are the worst secret keepers I know. Oh, and Rachel told me too,' he smiled, 'it's ok, I'm used to being the last to know.'

'To be honest, we didn't want anyone to know just yet, but that hasn't seemed to work out has it?' she explained sipping her coffee.

'Come on Donna, you two might as well have been together for the past, God knows how many years, you were meant to be. I hope you both have a great weekend away.'

'He told you?' she was taken aback.

'Told me? I helped plan it!' he laughed, 'laters!' he gestured goodbye and left.

Donna laughed to herself, she should have known keeping secrets from anyone of her friends around here wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the week continued in it's usual, busy way, with Harvey and Mike working on the Horton Motors case and getting the claimant to settle before going to court. Louis had avoided both Donna and Harvey since the ticket fiasco and issued Mike Ross with an official notice to sue on grounds of theft of his bran bars, to which Mike gained great fun by tossing it in the trash.

Donna had just finished packing for her weekend, when Harvey called from downstairs, he was waiting alongside his new silver Bentley Continental, wearing beige trousers and a white buttoned down casual shirt. She loved him in a suit, but something about him in relaxed clothes made her see his soft side and he seemed so happy and chilled as he smiled from the sidewalk.

'Are we ready Miss Paulsen?' he smiled and held the door open for her.

Harvey had rented a beautiful beachfront house in the Hamptons for the weekend.

'So, this weekend is going to be 100% work free right?' Donna asked unconvinced.

'Of course. I've left everything in the hands of Mike and, a decision I hope I don't later regret, Louis. They'll be fine.' he replied with his eyes on the road, but sensed her doubt, so slipped his hand around hers and squeezed it gently.

On the journey, they listened to their favourite tracks from the past and reminisced about events that were recalled by the infamous tunes. Donna felt relaxed already. A weight lifted off them as they left New York over the George Washington bridge and out of the city.

They drove through the winding lanes of the Hamptons down towards Southampton. She loved watching Harvey switch off from work, his face relaxed and easy. She felt only she ever got to see him like this at his most vulnerable, although to her he was far from vulnerable, but he would never let anyone at the firm see him with his guard down: so calm, goofy and nonchalant about their idle music chat, singing out of tune and quizzing each other on the tracks that they played.

Soon they had arrived at a set of large, oak gates. Harvey pulled up beside the gate intercom and pressed the button.

'Harvey Specter,' he said and within seconds the gates began to open and revealed a winding, paved driveway lined with rhododendrons and immaculately pruned rose bushes. The Bentley swept seamlessly up the driveway and stopped outside the house to an awaiting suited man, who smiled graciously as the pair stepped out of the car. Donna looked up at the white-washed house front, it was newly renovated with glass balustrades surrounding the front balconies, all of which over looked the manicured gardens. The arched windows framed the white shutter blinds that hung in every room. Donna noticed the sea spray behind the house, her heart warmed; she loved the beach.

'Harvey, this is beautiful!' Donna said in awe as she closed the car door. 'How did you manage to organise this without any of my knowledge? In fact, you've never done anything without my knowledge!' she laughed.

'Or so I lead you to believe...' he smirked as he went to greet the man who approached them with his hand outstretched. He shook Harvey's hand.

'Good morning Mr Specter, such an absolute pleasure to have you visit our luxury estate this weekend. Here are the keys and if there is anything at all you require for your vacation please don't hesitate to contact me.' The real estate letting agent beamed.

'I'm sure we'll be just fine Damian,' Harvey nodded as he turned to wink at Donna. She smiled and turned away to get her bag. Damian said his goodbyes and left.

'Well, well, what am I going to do with the infamous Harvey Specter, all to myself for a whole weekend?' Donna teased as they walked into the entrance hall of the house.

'Hmm, let's see,' Harvey grabbed her towards him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, 'I can think of one thing to get us started.' He began to untie the back of her sundress and let it fall to the floor and unbuttoned his shirt.

'Now, the question is Miss Paulsen, did you remember to bring your bathing suit?' He smirked as he scooped her up and walked out towards the pool.

The pool was secluded and not at all overlooked, which was one of the main reasons Harvey liked this house.

'Funnily enough Mr Specter, I did,' Donna replied, knowing full well she wasn't going to be wearing it after the way Harvey had just kissed her.

Harvey pulled Donna close towards his body and slowly wrapped her legs around him. Their naked bodies enjoying the July sunshine of the Hamptons. His kisses grew stronger and more passionate as her legs closed tightly around him trying to stop herself from slipping. She brushed her hands through the sides of his hair and directed his lips towards her chest as she leant her head back enjoying his touch as his hardness grew underneath her. This turned her on more and she grabbed his head gently back up to kiss her and then lifted herself on to him. He let out a sigh that showed he appreciated that feeling of being inside her. He lifted her gently up and down and made the most of that feeling. The water was warm but Donna's skin tickled with goosebumps as he flitted kisses down her neck and across her chest. He needed her and in that moment they both released their desire for each other. She rested her head on his shoulder as she felt him finish inside her.

'I love you, you know.' she whispered as she stroked her hand across his toned back.

'Of course you do, after that..' he smirked. 'And that's just the start, we have a whole weekend.' he smiled, kissed her and spun her around in the water.

Donna was sat in just a white, towelling robe on the loungers by the pool when Harvey, wearing the same, came out holding two glasses of scotch.

'Look what I found..' he smiled looking pleased with himself.

'What? The house just happened to have a bottle of McKellan 25?' Donna laughed.

'Well, no, by found, I meant unzipped from my bag!' he laughed. 'Cheers Red!' He softly kissed her and handed her the glass.

For the rest of the evening, they relaxed out by the pool, next to the fire pit and listened to the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach at the bottom of the lawn.

'This is perfect Harvey, just what we needed. Us time, without the others and a place we can concentrate on ourselves, no work, no distractions and plenty of time.' she sighed as she sipped slowly on her drink.

 **Chapter 10**

'Look, we don't need to bother Harvey with this, we can sort it ourselves. He left us in charge, I'm a Goddamn named partner, I'll sort it.' Louis said somewhat convincingly, although he didn't quite believe it himself.

'Louis! He needs to know!' Mike protested holding the file up as a matter of urgency.

'Not just yet he doesn't, I'm not ruining Donna's birthday just because Scottie wants to play hardball!'

'Do you think it's a reaction to her finding out about Donna and Harvey?' Mike queried.

'How would she know? Anyway, her and Harvey were over before it even began, I'm sure it's nothing to do with that.' Louis agreed as he thumbed through the file document in his hand.

'Well, we'll soon find out, she's in conference room B in 10 minutes...' Mike announced as he exited Louis' office.

'Goddamn that woman!' Louis raged throwing the file on his desk.

Dana Scott, quite affectionately known as 'Scottie', graduated top of her class at Harvard Law, funny thing was, it was also the same class that Harvey had graduated from, however he was fifth, to which she never let him forget. After a brief romance during Law School, Harvey and Scottie parted ways and let their careers dictate their lives. At times, they tried to rekindle what they once thought they had,but it never happened. Scottie knew deep down, since he first worked with Donna, she'd never truly have him back. Even though him and Donna were never together, she knew he was hooked on her and Scottie could never make him feel the way he did towards her as he did about Donna.

Louis walked purposely into the conference room and threw the file down across the table.

'I'm not even going to bother sitting down for this Scottie, as we won't be here long enough. Here is the settlement for your client's lawsuit against Specter Litt. Open it,' he gestured towards the blue folder in front of her, 'that's it, you'll find it's empty. You mess with my firm, you mess with me, and the way I'm feeling today, messing with me will be... messy.' Mike shot him an awkward look, Louis was never so good with the threatening words.

'Look, what he means is that..' Mike began to explain.

'Cut the crap, the both of you. Where the hell is he?' Scottie asked standing up out of her chair.

'Where the hell is who?' Louis asked, beginning to pick his nails and not look her in the eye.

'He's visiting a client this weekend down in DC,' Mike interjected, 'isn't that right Louis? Louis!?'

'Yes, yes he is. He's not with Donna at all, they're not in the Hamptons for her birthday, swanning around like we don't have enough shit to sort out without his great and powerful Highness not being here!' Louis waffled and headed straight out the door.

'Umm,' Mike looked from Scottie to the file and back again. 'How about we discuss this settlement shall we?'

'I think I'd rather discuss what the hell Louis was just raving about?' Scottie probed, tapping her Mont Blanc pen on the top of her leather folder. 'Donna? Really? Well, it's about goddamn time!' she laughed.

'Look Mike, my client is asking for Specter Litt to renegotiate the terms of the non-compete. They agreed to the buy in to be kept, in order for a fair exchange of business.' she spoke clearly hoping for an agreement.

'We'll negotiate two clients and that's it, no more.' Mike agreed signing Scottie's paper.

'I'll let you know Mike, and please, when he gets back from his Love Retreat, get him to call me.' And with that, Scottie swept out of the door and headed towards the elevators.

 **Chapter 11**

'Happy birthday,' Harvey smiled as she rolled over and opened her eyes to see him standing next to her, holding a tray.

'Have you made me breakfast Harvey Specter? Well, I am impressed! There really is no end to your talents is there?' she smiled as she accepted the tray.

'Well, I'd keep it low key, you haven't tried it yet..' he laughed.

'Well, it certainly looks good!' she looked down at the omelette, fruit and freshly picked rose stem he'd chosen from the garden. 'You old romantic!' she continue as she smelt the rose and placed it on the side.

After breakfast, they sat out on the veranda over looking the sea. The sun was beginning to warm the air and the breeze circled around them.

'So, are you ready for your next birthday treat?' He smiled.

'There's more? I can't see how you could top this, it's beautiful,' she gestured out towards the sea.

'I can give it a go! Come on, get ready,' he pulled her up off the lounge chair to her feet and led her inside holding her hand.

They arrived at East Hampton harbour and Harvey pulled up into the valet.

'I hope you've got your sea legs on,' he smiled opening the car door for her.

Donna saw a beautiful little white boat.

'How lovely, perfect day for it. Is that ours?' she said smiling and pointing to the smaller boat.

He laughed, 'You can have that one if you want, but I'm taking a ride on this baby!' he smirked, pointing in the opposite direction at a pearlescent white, luxury super-yacht.

'Ok... don't say another word Specter, get aboard!' she squealed as they walked up the gangplank helped on by the crew.

It was certainly a birthday she wasn't going to forget in a hurry as she sat out on the deck after lunch, champagne in one hand and Harvey's hand in the other. They were way out to sea off the coast of the Hamptons in the glorious afternoon sunshine of the East Coast summer.

'I really shouldn't get used to this,' she sighed sipping on her drink in her black bikini top and green patterned wrap around.

'I think we should do this more often, I haven't heard off Mike or Louis, so I'm supposing they haven't needed me. Either that, or they've done something ridiculous and are trying to clean it up themselves... I'm going with the latter.' Harvey was sat next to her on the deck wearing light coloured, tailored shorts and dark Ray-Bans.

'They're fine. Let's make the most of our last day before thinking about what mess you're going to have to sort out on Monday,' she smiled, placing her champagne down on the deck and leaning over to kiss him and placing her hand gently on his bare chest.

'I don't think I'd want to be here with anyone else right now,' he smiled brushing her sea swept hair from the side of her face. 'In fact, I don't think I want to spend any of my time with anyone else. Why has it taken us so long Donna? What have we missed out on all of these years? I was thinking, we've done so much, we know each other so well, we're practically family already, so I just thought it's obvious isn't it? I love you, ever since that day you told me that my tie was crooked because I'd lost that game of poker the night before,' he smiled. She laughed at the memory.

He reached down the side of the lounger and brought up a black Harry Winston box.

'So why waste anymore time, I love you Donna Roberta Paulsen, will you marry me?' He lifted the lid and smiled the widest smile as he looked at her beautifully framed face. She smiled, looking down at the diamond as it reflected the sun in a million different directions, it could have easily been a dollar for each direction.

'Harvey, of course I will, yes!' she squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. He carefully placed her ring perfectly on her finger. 'Wait, you know my middle name?'

'Of course, oh, there's so much I don't let you know...' he smirked.

'You wanna bet?' she kissed him and looked down at her new Harry Winston diamond.

'I'm impressed, it fits perfectly, how did you even..?' He cut her off. And they both said at once, 'Rachel!'

'Well, it's beautiful and I love it and I love you. This weekend couldn't be more perfect even if you tried,' she sighed as she took in her ring, her gorgeous fiancé and the beautiful sun that was now setting across the Atlantic.

'I'm going to be Mrs Donna Specter. Ha, my name _will_ finally be on the wall!' They laughed.

 **Chapter 12**

Donna had only been at her desk five minutes on Monday morning before Rachel appeared with the biggest grin on her face.

'Soooo, how'd it go?' she whispered excitedly across to Donna.

'Well, Harvey and I are officially engaged,' she smiled and held out her hand. 'I know you've already seen it, but how gorgeous is this?' she held out her hand just a split second too long, as suddenly, Louis appeared from around the corner.

'Urh, what is that?' he wiggled his finger in the direction of Donna's hand.

'I asked Donna to marry me,' Harvey had appeared from his office and stood in the doorway wearing his dark grey suit and black tie. 'And, I'm the luckiest man in New York.'

Louis visually swallowed his words he was about to say. He looked at their faces and replied,

'Congratulations, wow! I can't believe this! We have a wedding to plan Donna!' and with that, he flounced off from the desk towards his own office. 'Gretchen, come in here now!' he bellowed to his own secretary, 'I need your help.'

'Ok, I'll pretend _that_ didn't happen...' Donna gestured towards Louis' offer of wedding help.

'This is so exciting guys, and to be honest, about time!' Rachel smiled and hugged them both.

'Ah ha! I take it someone has finally tamed New York's longest serving bachelor? Either that, or he bribed you to close the deal?' Mike laughed as Harvey glared at him.

'Some of us don't need to bribe girls to date them,' Harvey remarked, to which Rachel cut him a look.

'I'm already married buddy, I can give you a few tips, you know, I am the more experienced one...' Mike jested as Harvey just raised an eyebrow and turned back into the office closing the door behind him.

'I'll take that as, _I'll see you later for a drink Mike...'_ Mike laughed and walked back towards his office.

'Soooo, tell me everything Donna, tonight? Drinks?' Rachel asked.

'Of course! Now, leave me alone, I need to look like I actually work here!' Donna flicked her away jovially with her hand, the light from her ring caught her eye and made her smile. She sat down and sighed whilst looking around the offices. He was hers. She looked into his office through the glass and saw him in deep conversation on the phone. She was the happiest she'd ever been. Suddenly, her phone rang and brought her back to reality.

'Hello Specter Litt, Harvey Specter's Office, Donna speaking,' she chirped.

'Oh, you're back!' a familiar purr shot through the phone and made Donna's blood rise.

'Scottie, what a nice surprise,' Donna replied insincerely. 'He's busy at the moment, can I give him a message?'

'Tell him, I'm just about to come up the elevator and I'll see him in 3 minutes. By the way, I do hope you two had a lovely weekend.' she added knowing full well, she wasn't meant to know.

'Harvey, we have a problem...' Donna hovered by his door.

'What's that?' he looked up to suddenly see Dana Scott appear around the side of Donna wearing a black and white power-suit with the tallest of black Louboutin heels and her dark, wavy hair tumbling around her pretty, petit face. Donna saw his face drop and he cast a quick look towards her. Donna nodded and walked backwards out of his office. She sat down in her chair but funnily enough, this time she didn't listen in.

'Sorry to call in off-guard but I need to go over the settlement I made with Louis and Mike. Well, I'd say Mike, as Louis had a _moment_ ,' she waved it off with a flick of her hand as she sat down opposite Harvey on the other side of his polished, black desk. 'As you were otherwise, busy...' she smirked. 'So, when were you going to tell me about you and Donna?'

'What's there to tell? Why do you need to know?' he asked leaning back in his chair.

'Well, I like to know who could actually make the great Harvey Specter disappear from his office for a weekend and let two, goddamn idiots, to be polite, run his firm!'

'Come on Scottie, Mike's perfectly capable of sorting a simple change of negotiation,' Harvey laughed. 'In fact, I would have given your client more of his old client list had it been me, you know as a matter of good faith between us and all.'

Scottie pursed her lips but couldn't help a smile. She couldn't help staying mad at Harvey, she melted every time she was in a room with him. But she had had her chance with him once, even twice, and she chose what she wanted, even though deep down, she knew it was the wrong choice, now she had lost him to Donna, for real this time. It was only a matter of time.

'Oh and congratulations by the way,' Scottie exclaimed.

'For?' Harvey tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

'Oh come off it Harvey, like I didn't see the rock the size of the Titanic on Donna's finger after you'd both been away together for the weekend...' she smiled, he saw her eyes glinting with water, but she turned quickly away to get up out of the chair and handed Harvey a paper file.

'I just need you to sign these, they're the final release papers for our client's non-compete. And, truly, I am really happy for you.'

He'd soon enough sign anything in that moment, to get her out of his office and quickly away from not knowing what to say.

'Donna.'

'Scottie.'

They exchange acknowledgement of each other as she walked past the desk and off back out towards the elevators.

Donna hurried into his office to see if he was ok.

'She knows.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Right, when exactly were you thinking of goddamn telling me about Scottie's visit the other day? And how the hell she knew about Donna and me?' Harvey asked as he let himself into Louis' office. Louis was mid conversation to Dr Lieberwicz.

'I'll call you back,' he put the phone straight down.

'She forced it out of me, you know what that woman's like Harvey!'

'I didn't want her to find out like that,' Harvey softened his voice a little, 'to be honest, I didn't even know she was back in the city.'

'Does it matter?' Louis asked sensing Harvey's upset at what had just happened.

'It's not going to change the way I feel for Donna, no. It was just the look on Scottie's face Louis, I should have been the one to tell her.'

'Harvey, I'm so sorry, I panicked, I just wanted to make sure I sorted her client's non-compete without having to call you, again, because _I_ messed up.'

'You didn't mess up Louis, you just felt passionate about a situation that was out of your depth. I shouldn't have wound you up either about me and Donna, I know how much she means to you. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about, I love her, I'll never hurt her and please, just tell me if I'm being a douche. You're my friend Louis, and we should be able to tell each other when one of us has pissed the other off.'

'Hmm, you seem to have really got the hang of that to be fair!' Louis laughed nervously as he smiled, 'does this mean we're ok?'

'Yes, but, we don't need to...'

Louis went straight in for a hug, as usual Harvey patted his back without fully committing to Louis' embrace.

'See you later Louis,' and with that Harvey, had turned out of Louis' office and down the corridor.

 **Chapter 13**

The next few months continued as they always did. Specter Litt's merger with Robert Zane had seemed to slow down in proceedings, giving Harvey and Louis time to rethink the negotiations.

'It's not too late you know? I'm sure we can find another option,' Louis said as they sat in Harvey's office late in the evening.

They had spent the majority of the day looking for alternative solutions to help Specter Litt stay afloat financially. Papers and folders were scattered around his office, phone calls had been made and meetings had been had, but still, there seemed to be no way out. Little did they know, that Mike had been instigating and making calls and meetings himself.

A few weeks ago, Mike had been approached by a young finance hedge fund CEO, much alike in age to that of Mike, in the foyer of Specter Litt's building. At first, Mike was dubious to his intentions, but after what he had suggested to Mike checked out legitimately, it was going to be the only way out of the inevitable, and unwanted, merger with Zane.

Mike knew it would be a massive change, a huge sacrifice, but he knew the sacrifices and losses the firm and Harvey, Donna and Louis had already made in their lives for him. He was ready and willing to repay the favour. He and Rachel were ready to move on too. Rachel didn't want to work at Specter Litt with her farther. This was the only way to make things right. For everyone. It was time.

Louis and Harvey were still sat in Harvey's office, it was dark now and the lights of Manhattan were glaring through the glass. Harvey sat looking downwards at a file, his head perched tiredly in his palms, he knew if he lifted his head Louis would see a look of defeat on his face, which he was far from showing just yet.

'Maybe we should call Jessica?' Louis mentioned, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his hands across the top of his head.

'Look Louis, I'd hate to see Robert Zane as managing partner in here as much as you would, but I really don't want to go running to Jessica at the first sign of something not going to plan.'

'Guys, you need to hear me out. And I mean all of it. I think I have an answer to all of our problems and if this works, which I'm positive it will, the firm will be safe and more prosperous than we could have imagined before any of this shit storm that I created.'

Harvey and Louis looked up eagerly but tried not to get their hopes up, as they both looked up in sync at the younger junior partner who had walked into Harvey's office.

'Whilst working on the pro-bono case from the clinic on the case against Longsfield Medical, I encountered a financial hedge fund manager, Nick Lazby, who specialises in funding and running large corporations. He wants to set up a law firm to solely tackle and fight against big companies on pro-bonos.'

'What's this got to do with Robert Zane?' Louis interrupted sharply.

'God dammit Louis, hear him out.' Harvey nodded for Mike to continue. 'Go on.'

'Well, after following my cases and reading about my past he wants me to be managing partner of his new law firm...' Harvey's face dropped slightly. 'I've checked him out, he's completely genuine and the whole proposal is 100% above board and a major financial money maker.'

'Congratulations! At least someone around here is managing partner!' Louis snapped.

Mike cut him a look but continued, ignoring his outburst.

'Anyway. He wants two offices. He knows Specter Litt need helping out at the moment and he also knows how good you two are.' Mike looked from Harvey to Louis to see which one clicked first. It was Harvey.

'So he'd take over Specter Litt?' Harvey asked concerned but intrigued.

'Yes and no. He would finance them by being their, our, beneficiary and take a 5% cut of billings from new clients only, from both firms, but as he has no law degree or legal practice experience... '

Louis snarked, 'That sounds familiar.' 'Louis...' Harvey growled under his breath.

Mike carried on, 'Well, Spencer Litt, New York would still specialise in corporate law, much like now, but with a side subsidy of pro-bono cases against large, health and government organisations.' Mike paused to let the men catch up.

'So, let me get this straight, he wants to start another law firm in New York to work alongside Spencer Litt - how would that even work?' Louis asked, whilst Harvey kept quiet, he knew what Mike was about to say.

'It wouldn't be in New York Louis. I'd be named managing partner at the sister firm, Specter Litt Ross, in Seattle...' he let his voice trail off as Louis' stunned face began to realise the enormity of what Mike was saying. In the pit of his stomach he knew this was the only way out, but knew the repercussions and implications of loosing one of their team, one of their family.

Harvey knew different.

'Is this what you want Mike?' Harvey asked, knowing the answer. He knew his friend was born for this, not high profile, business law. He knew from the start Mike's real passion for law lay in helping of those who really needed it and not just for money. He needed to let him go, he had nurtured him and he was ready to let him free. Harvey was in a good place now, he was engaged to the love of his life, the woman who grounded him and who he feels will be there for him through everything - he could do this without Mike by his side now. A wide smile grew across Harvey's face.

'You're smiling? Why are you smiling? Have you gone mad?' Louis stammered.

'No Louis, it's what he wants. He needs this. It's our only option. Hey, we'd still be working together, but on opposite sides of the country!' Harvey smiled as he stood up. 'Right let's get this checked out. Louis get Jessica on the phone, this is when we _do_ need her.' Harvey demanded, getting his jacket from the chair.

'Mike, call him now, we need to set this in motion.'

'As quick as that?' Louis looked baffled, 'Are you kidding me?'

'Hey Louis, I'm not stupid, I'm not going to jump into anything that isn't legitimate, I will scour every loophole, every bit of fine print and by-laws of their contract. I need you to do the same with the finances, it's what you do and you do it bad ass!'

Louis smiled and nodded, flattered that Harvey complimented him and also in agreement as he marched purposely from Harvey's office back down the corridor.

'Hmm, Specter Litt Ross? Kinda has a ring to it doesn't it?' Mike smirked as they walked past the old name sign by the elevators. 'And there'll be two of them! We ARE bad ass!'

'You are Mike. Hey, as my name is now going to be on two walls, on either side of the country, I take it I get two offices?' Harvey laughed as they walked into the elevator.

'I suppose you do need more space for your balls...' Mike replied, deadpan as the elevator doors closed shut.

 **Chapter 14**

'I know the answer to this, but, are you sure this is what you both want?' Donna asked holding on to her best friend's hand tightly as they sat next to each on her couch.

Rachel turned to her and held both her hands in Donna lap.

'Apart from knowing I wanted to marry Mike, this is the most sure I have been in my life,' she smiled so genuine and so full of excitement; that was enough for Donna. She decided not to press anymore, she asked for her own selfishness, she didn't want to lose someone else she needed her friend at the moment. First Jessica, now Rachel and Mike. She loved her friends, to her, the word 'colleagues' was not even a word; this was family. She knew this was the way forward for everyone. They were a plane ride, a phone call and WhatsApp or FaceTime away, she could live with that. She hugged her so tight, Rachel sensed Donna's pain.

'Hey, make sure you keep me updated with those wedding plans, ok?' Rachel smiled, reaching up to wipe a tear from her face.

'I will, you know it. That's if we ever make any,' Donna smiled as she waved her hand flippantly in the air.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, with all this new merger and new firm subsidiary, we just haven't had time to even think about us or anything beyond this at the moment.' Donna explained, but Rachel could sense her tone. 'It just makes me think, I know he loves me, but will we ever be that couple who go home at night and put the office to one side, to try, now and again, to put our wants and needs first. It's kinda hit me recently, over the past few weeks, with all what's been happening, this is it, isn't it? Will we have a normal life?'

'Oh Donna, I know it's tough at the moment, it's like a tornado has stripped through the house and you're all picking up the pieces. But that house is your work, your passion and most importantly, it's also your home. Everything will turn out as it should. You and Harvey are meant to be together, you know that, and look at everything you've been through, has he ever let you down?'

Donna knew the answer to this, a tear fell silently down her cheek and she wiped it out of the way.

'Donna, are you really ok? You can tell me, I'm always here, even when I'm 3000 miles away in Seattle, I'm your best friend.'

'I'm scared Rachel. I don't think I can watch Harvey fall apart again, it's taken him so long to get over Jessica leaving now you and Mike. He seems fine on the outside, but I'm waiting for the fallout, the time when he realises someone else he loves has left.'

'He's got you Donna, he loves you and you're not leaving him, he knows that. You haven't left him in the thirteen years you've been here for him in one sense or another. He's so much stronger now, with you.'

'But what if something happens which he hasn't planned or we haven't even thought about...' Donna's tears began to fall again. Rachel, knew there was more.

'Donna, whats going on?' Rachel held Donna's hand as Donna tried to regain self control, she didn't want to make this about her, it was Rachel who was leaving tomorrow, not her. She didn't want to take the focus from her friends' emotional departure.

'Donna, I swear to God, I am not leaving this room until you tell me what the hell is going on. I'm leaving tomorrow, if you don't let me know, I'm not going anywhere and then you'll have to explain to everyone why I'm still here!' She smiled and let out a small laugh to try to calm Donna and lighten the mood.

Donna tried to straighten herself up and Rachel could tell she was preparing to tell her something. Donna wiped the tears which still trickled from her glistening green eyes. She looked around the room to check they were still alone.

'I... I'm pregnant,' Donna sniffed, as she looked up to meet Rachel's shocked gaze.

'Oh wow, Donna that's amazing!' Rachel quietly smiled back holding Donna's hand. 'I take it you haven't told him yet?'

'How can I Rach? I barely have five minutes with him at the moment and I totally understand why, he's saving not just his firm, but you, Mike, Louis and everyone at Specter Litt. He's got enough on his plate at the moment, I really can't tell him yet, it's just not the right time.'

'Well, you can't really never tell him. When will be the right time? It's life. No one knows what happens from one day to the next.'

'But we've never even discussed this before, it's been such a whirlwind. A culmination of catching up on thirteen missed years, not of friendship, as we've always had that, probably more, but this is more of a relationship we should have had.'

'Well, in that case maybe, this is meant to be. As you said, you've been together thirteen years,' Rachel smiled. 'Do you know how far along you are?'

'I'm thinking about eight weeks. I've got a doctor's appointment next week, but I really don't think I can tell him before then'

'Donna he'll be furious if you don't tell him before. You know Harvey, and you know the one thing above anything what is more important to him, and that's family.'

'But at the moment his family is here. He's fixing this family, I can't take his mind from that, it would effect a lot more people, more than just me.' Donna replied selflessly as she twiddled with her diamond ring.

In that moment, Harvey and Mike walked back into his office, where Donna and Rachel were sat. Donna quickly wiped the tears away, they were easy to disguise and explain away, saying goodbye to her friend, wasn't an easy job.

'Well, I hope you're going to look after Batman while I'm gone?' Mike directed to Donna, who was getting up off the couch and straightening the creases out of her Marc Jacob's dress.

'I thought Batman could handle himself?' she joked and threw a jovial look towards Harvey.

'Naa, Batman can't be a proper Batman without his Robin.' Mike teased, ' The Bat Cave is gonna be a lonely place now.'

'I'm doing good thanks, I have a new, hotter Robin to keep me company in my Bat Cave,' Harvey smiled wrapping his arm around Donna's waist and dropping a light kiss to the side of her head. She closed her eyes appreciatively.

'Hmm, I wouldn't call an Upper East Side penthouse a Bat Cave to be fair. However, I'd happily keep you warm, I'd make a bad ass Robin... as long as I haven't got to wear green tights?' she laughed back and placed her hand across his suit jacket. Rachel smiled at Donna, with a little nod - only the two of them knew what it meant.

'What time's your flight in the morning?' Harvey asked.

'Ten,' Mike responded, flicking one last time through Harvey's records on the shelf.

'Well, how about we go for drinks tonight? Make it a farewell celebration, we could even invite Louis?' Harvey grinned, as at that moment he appeared, with great timing, at the door to hear his ad-lib invitation as he Harvey noticed he'd heard his idea.

Donna kicked off her heels and dropped herself down onto the end of the bed with an exhausted sigh. Her eyes tinged with tiredness or tears, she couldn't tell. She reached round to unbutton her dress, she just needed her bed. The emotion of the last few days had caught up with her, she just didn't want to think or talk about it anymore. She wiped her make up off and slid into the soft, white sheets. Harvey wasn't too far behind her, after making a call in the lounge he followed her into the bedroom.

'Are you feeling ok now?' He asked as he sat on the bed next to her. He leaned in and placed his finger under her chin to lift her head and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and for that moment forgot her tired eyes and aching head. She hadn't drank any alcohol, the pain had developed from her own thoughts throughout that day. Harvey pulled back and looked at her again with concern and love in his eyes.

'Are you sure you're alright?' he asked again.

'I'll be fine after a good night's sleep, it's been such an emotional day Harvey, I'm going to miss them so much.'

'We all are,' he lay down next to her, held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head tenderly, he felt tears prickle in his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

The sun streamed through the crack in the blinds as Harvey opened his eyes and realised today was the first day without Mike. He turned over and she was still sleeping, peacefully. Her hair rolled across to his side of the bed, he teased it in his fingers momentarily before brushing his hand gently across her head. He moved his body close to the side of her, he needed to feel close to someone he loved this morning, to give him the strength to get through the day. Donna was the only person he'd ever truly let in to his life. She always radiated strength, but he knew she had taken losing Rachel and Mike hard. She turned her face towards his.

'Hey,' she smiled as he softly brushed his lips against hers, rising his hands up over her body and cupped the side of her face. His kisses were playful which woke her properly from her sleep. She smiled in response, lightly combing her hand through his hair as he moved to be on top of her. He leant upon his arms his nose resting by hers. He slipped off her t shirt top which she slipped on before collapsing in to bed the night before. His playful kisses continued to glide across her chest and neck as she opened her legs for him and wrapped them around his body. She let out a rasp of indulgence as he generously filled her and began to slowly move inside her, making love to the woman he was meant to be with. The thoughts of handling the day ahead flitted out of his mind, he didn't want this moment to end, as he knew he felt safe here with Donna. Her back began to arch towards him as he tentatively and slowly brought her to finish, he felt her legs tighten around him giving him the cue to reach his end. As they both regained their breath, they held on to each other that moment longer than usual. 'I love you Donna,' he whispered.

She thought in that moment, when neither of them had anything else on their minds but the two of them, she was going to tell him. However, as quick as she had even thought it, there was a bang on the door.

'What the hell Louis, it's 7am?' Harvey had swung the door open to reveal his freshly suited and eager faced joint Senior Partner smiling back at him, briefcase in hand. Without an invitation, Louis swept past him and through into the lounge area.

'Come in why don't you?' Harvey mouthed as he gestured to come in after Louis had already past him by.

'Who is it?' Donna asked as she appeared in the doorway of the bedroom with her t shirt back on. Louis didn't know where to look.

'Sorry, did I interrupt something?'

'No, no you're fine,' Donna laughed.

'Yes!' Harvey grumbled, 'What do you think we could have been doing?'

Louis fidgeted for a moment, 'Whatever you two Lovebirds we're up to, isn't going to prepare us for today is it?'

Harvey smirked his wide grin, 'I'd pretty much say it did...' he winked over at Donna, who smirked and looked down at the floor.

'Really? Is it just me who's knows the importance of today? We need to meet with Nick Lazby and negotiate the final contracts of the new firms and start hiring new staff to fill the positions in the subsidiary.'

Harvey could sense Louis' panic and frustration all at once.

'I know Louis, and I'm on my way now. Why are you here though?'

'Well, I thought as Mike's officially gone, we're now the new 'Specter Litt' partners in crime.' he smiled awaiting Harvey's response.

He didn't respond, just smiled and walked off towards the shower.

'Oh Louis, it's Specter Litt Ross. Batman and Robin are still together by name, but now we have a Joker in the pack.'

Louis' eyes lit up and his eyebrows hit the roof, 'does that mean what I think it means Harvey? Harvey?' He called after him.

'Yes it does, and don't you dare follow me into the bathroom.'

Donna laughed and walked across the room, 'I'm making tea or coffee Louis?'

'No I'm ok, I'm detoxing today, no caffeine for me, I need to be 'on the ball, playing the game, scoring that touchdown.'

'I'm glad to see you're ok with all of this Louis,' Donna smiled happily as she prepped the coffee machine for when Harvey had got out of the shower.

'It's going to be a tough few months of restructuring and streamlining the two firms, I just want to make sure Harvey and I are on the same page, I really want this to work. I really want to work with him as a team.'

'I know you do Louis, and to be honest, I know he would never say this, but he needs you too right now. You need each other, there's only so much I can do for him, so we need to stick together yeah?'

'Of course Donna, I love you guys, even his highness in there,' he gestured towards the shower, 'but don't ever tell him that!'

Donna smiled, 'I won't, but I think he knows.'

'Thanks Donna,' Louis smiled.

'Right, are we ready? Let's get this show on the road.' Harvey came walking out of the bedroom fifteen minutes later dressed in a dark Tom Ford suit with dark grey tie, his hair perfectly styled, so it didn't look like Donna's hands had been through it half an hour before.

'I'll send Ray back for you later,' Harvey said to Donna as he gently kissed her goodbye.

'Come on Cat Woman, Batman needs a wingman.'

I thought I was the Joker?' Louis asked eagerly, trotting after him out of the door.

'Yeah you are, but then I was thinking in the shower, you're also a cat loving girl.'

'Urgh! You think of me in the shower?'

'Play nice, you two!' Donna called as the door closed behind them.

'Daddy's going to kick some ass today.' she said quietly and smiled as she smoothed her hand slowly across the bottom of her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 15**

Katrina Bennett was a young woman, who knew what she wanted; she lived to work before she worked to live. She had formed a strong bond with Louis over the past few years whilst she worked at the then, Pearson Specter. After showing loyalty to Louis, which cost her her job, she went to work for Robert Zane. Louis could never live with himself after knowing what she did for him, so did everything in his power to rehire her, and she now sits proudly and rightly so as a successful junior partner at Specter Litt Ross.

'Morning Donna,' she smiled brightly as she saw her already in the ladies' toilets a few days after Mike and Rachel's departure.

'Oh my god, Donna? Are you ok?' Katrina did a double take at the red head, leaning over the basin and looking painfully ill into the mirror. She rushed over and placed a caring hand on her lower back.

'Oh no, I'm fine really. I think it was the shitty Thai place last night Louis took us to.' Donna lied as she tried to reapply some lipstick after obviously being sick.

'Are you sure? Do you want me to get Harvey?' Katrina asked, concerned for her new friend. Truth be told, these two never hit it off when she first started at the firm, but since Katrina came back and has shown her passion and commitment for not just Louis, but the firm too, Donna's opinion and regard towards her, had changed. She'd even like to say, they were now becoming good friends.

'No, no, he knows.' Donna lied again, 'I'm fine now, honestly, just going to get a glass of water and sit down and I'll be right as rain.' Donna forced a smile and thanked her friend by a gentle squeeze of the hand and walked Donna-like out of the door.

During the afternoon, Harvey and Louis had just finished up a meeting with a new prospective partner to head up the subsidy of the new part of the firm. They both headed towards Louis' office to discuss the paperwork.

'Louis, here's the letter of engagement you needed for Alex Williams,' Katrina spoke clearly and precisely as she went to place it down, Harvey took it from her.

'Afternoon Harvey,' she smiled before she left. 'Oh Louis, I wouldn't get taking anyone back to Tinsel Thai again in the near future, Donna looked awful earlier this morning!' She then swept efficiently out of the office.

'Tinsel Thai?' Louis looked confused, 'I haven't been there since the goldfish incident.'

'Did she just say Donna looked awful?' Harvey queried as he realised he'd just zoned out of what Karina was saying as he was reading the letter of engagement.

'And what the hell is Tinsel Thai?' Harvey scrunched up his face, 'And I don't want to even know about the goldfish.'

'It wasn't my fault, I thought the fish in the bowl were on the menu,' Louis laid his hands out defensively in front of him. Harvey raised an eyebrow, 'We'll continue this later, not the goldfish but the paperwork. I need to see Donna.'

He walked by her new office, which was two spaces down from his own. Since the amalgamation of the two firms, Specter Litt Ross NY needed someone to oversee the everyday running of the firm, HR and general needs of the two named partners. Donna's promotion was well deserved, as COO, even though there were some in the firm that thought otherwise after learning of her relationship with one of the named partners.

He pushed the glass door open to see her sat crossed legged at her white polished desk in deep thought, reading from her MacBook. He smiled at her and took in the scene for a few moments. He could look at her forever.

'Hey, are you okay? Katrina mentioned you were ill?' Harvey asked concerned, 'do you need to go home?'

'I'm fine,' she laughed it off, 'I was just feeling hot, I swear the AC in here isn't working properly,' she brushed it off, now was definitely not the time to get into why she was being and feeling sick this morning.

'If you're sure you're ok?' Harvey double checked before leaving, 'I'll be with Louis this afternoon, interviewing partners if you need me. What's this about Thai with Louis?' The look of concern on his face surprised Donna, it's like he sensed she wasn't telling him something and it killed her not to tell him.

'It was a joke, I think she took it literally.' Donna laughed as she clicked her MacBook closed, 'Now, Mr Specter,' she changed the subject quickly, 'If you don't mind, I feel perfectly fine and I have a meeting of my own to get to.'

'What for?' he asked intrigued.

'I have a meeting with HR from Rand, Kaldor, Zane, to negotiate sharing associate programmes as a cost cutting venture.' she smiled and started to pack up her Hermes bag.

'Go get um,' he smirked as he watched her tight cream dress float out of the door and also imagining taking it off at home later that night. 'Is Ray taking you?'

'He is indeed, he also appreciates my taste in music...' she called back to him as she hit the elevator button.

'He's being polite!' Harvey laughed as he turned and headed back to Louis' office.

Later that afternoon, the sky had turned darker and the snow began to fall thicker through the November air in New York. Harvey had taken a break from drawing up legalities for the new recruits and poured himself a scotch, made his way back towards his window and watched the snow quickly covering the streets below. He watched the cars slipping and skidding on the ice. Suddenly he realised he hadn't noticed Donna come back from her meeting. He buzzed through to her office, there was no answer. He pulled his phone from his jacket inside-pocket to check, no messages. He buzzed through to Louis, 'Hey have you seen Donna?' he asked, something didn't sit right with him.

'No I haven't Harvey, is everything alright?' Louis replied down the phone. 'Yeah fine, don't worry about it.' Harvey put the phone back down.

He rang her cell, no answer, it went straight through to voice mail. Just as he placed it back down on the table, it began to buzz. He quickly snatched it back up and noticed it was Ray.

'Yeah?' his voice was trembling, something wasn't right, Ray has never called him before.

'Mr Specter, there's been an accident.' Ray only said those words and Harvey's scotch glass smashed to the ground. Within seconds, Louis was at the door.

'What is it? Where's Donna?' Louis' panic strickened face echoed that of Harvey's.

'Ray said she's fine, but she wants us, they're not letting her leave the hospital just yet' Louis told Harvey in the cab they had just hailed. Louis had took the phone off Harvey moments after the glass hit the ground; Harvey closely followed. His heart smashed when the glass did, the feeling of Donna being hurt or worse, he couldn't focus on the call, the room started to spin much like the past panic attacks he was so used to having before he truly told Donna how he felt.

'Is she ok?' was all Harvey was able to manage, 'What happened? Where is she?'

'Mount Sinai, as fast as you can!' Louis answered Harvey's question whilst at the same time, directing the cab driver.

'Ray said a car jumped at the red light and because of the snow, it collided with Donna's side of the Lexus. Luckily she had her seatbelt on, but she's just shaken. And man, I'm going to sue that guy's ass off!' Louis fumed as he hit the back of the seat in front of him.

Harvey's breathing began to calm but not completely, he would be no where near calm until he was by her side. The rest of the journey seemed to take forever, he spent most of it with his head in his hands with Louis shouting shortcuts to the driver.

'Where is she?' Harvey asked as soon as he saw Ray.

'She's just through there,' Ray pointed along the corridor towards the second door. 'She's fine Harvey' he called after him as he ran past, Harvey wouldn't believe that until he saw her himself.

Just then, biggest weight lifted off his shoulders and his heart pieced itself back together when he saw her sat on the end of the examination bed with a smile on her face.

'Are you ok? My God Donna, I couldn't even begin to...' he held her face in his hands and kissed her head. He gently pulled her away for a closer inspection. She had a cut above her right eye and what looked like a sure to be bruise on the side of her forehead. She saw his concern.

'It's fine, it looks worse than what it is, it doesn't even hurt,' she winced as she lightly pressed it.

'Miss Paulsen, from what you've told us, we need to keep you in overnight and take you for a scan to make sure everything's ok.' The doctor said as he walked back into the room, not seeing that Harvey was sat next to her.

'I thought you were ok? What did you _tell_ them?' Harvey looked unsure, 'Why does she need to stay in? I can take her home if she's ok.'

The doctor looked at the pair and noticed the look on Donna's face and he knew he needed to leave them alone for a while.

'Donna, what aren't you telling me? You said it was just cuts and bruises, what else is it?' he held her hand and examined her over quickly.

'Harvey, calm down. It's fine.' she held his hands, she knew this was the time to tell him, it wasn't the perfect time but she had no choice. It was the worry on his face; it needed an explanation and she could only tell him the truth. Now has got to be the time because she was so scared, the impact on her side of the car knocked her across the seat and now it wasn't just her life that was on her mind. She had developed a bond with their child, she knew instantly that the only thing she cared about when the accident had happened was the baby. She needed him now more than ever.

'Harvey, I'm pregnant. I'm so scared.' As soon as she had said it, the enormity and reality of it all, hit her like a ten tonne truck, her eyes couldn't hold back anymore and her tears fell without hesitation. Harvey absorbed her words, his initial instinct was to just hold her; he'd never seen her so vulnerable, so dependent on his next move. He unbuttoned his top shirt button and pulled his tie looser. Comfortingly, he brushed the top of her hair and he fought back tears of his own, he needed to be strong for her and now was that time.

'Hey, look at me,' he smiled and lifted her chin up towards him, 'It's going to be ok.' He took a deep breath and let the words she just told him sink in.

'Pregnant? Did you already know before the crash?' Harvey asked, raising his eyebrows, unsure of how to react to her answer.

'I've known for nearly two weeks,' she replied and looked down at her fingers, which were holding tightly to each other in her lap.

'Wait, is that why you were sick this morning?' Harvey started to think clearly now.

'I'm sorry,' her tears came again, 'you've been so busy. _We've_ been so busy with Mike and Rachel going, the new firm mergers and my promotion, I just haven't found the right time. We've never even discussed this, or mentioned anything about children, it came as a shock to me too. I didn't want to worry you either just yet,' she cried as she held her head with her hand.

'Worry me? God Donna, it's our baby's life, I could have stopped you today or sent you home, if I'd have known you wouldn't have even gone out in the car in that weather. You didn't tell me because you think I didn't want this?' He looked hurt and her heart broke.

A headache crept over her, she didn't know if it was this conversation or the head injury she sustained an hour ago. Either way, she was now willing it to go.

'Harvey, I just tried to make it easier for you.'

'Donna, you're always trying to make things easier for me. This is life, you can't know what's always going to happen, I can handle things, and I can certainly handle you telling me we're having a baby.' Harvey smiled, just as Louis came to the door.

'What the?' Louis stuttered...

'Not now Louis,' Donna and Harvey said in unison as Louis knew his cue to leave and made a very quick exit.

'I'm scared, what if something bad has happened?' she panicked. From this, Harvey sensed Donna's love already for their unborn child, he held her tight and didn't want to let go.

The minutes seemed like hours as the doctor set up the ultrasound on Donna's stomach. Apprehension rose through her body; a mixture of fear and hope. She never in her life thought she would feel so protective of something she didn't think she would ever even have. She could sense her feelings were echoed in Harvey too, who had not let go of her hand since she had told him.

'Right ok, let's see if this little one is doing fine, shall we?' The doctor smiled as he pressed the cold ultrasound on her stomach. She held her breath, she didn't want to move.

She closed her eyes and squeezed Harvey's hand. She couldn't look at him, what if there was something wrong, he'd never forgive her for not telling him.

'Here we go. Look,' the doctor pointed to a shape on the screen. 'Here baby is, looking mighty happy and content in there Miss Paulsen.' The breath she was holding left her body in a wave of relief, she felt Harvey's hand loosen slightly from her grip.

'Are you sure?' Harvey's voice cracked as he tried to ask the question, his heart flipped in a way he'd never felt before when he caught the sight of his baby on the screen.

'Perfectly fine, I don't even think baby knew what even happened!' The doctor smiled and started to examine the screen closer. 'Baby looks along the lines of 8 to 9 weeks and all looking normal so far, have you had a dating scan yet Miss Paulsen?' The doctor asked.

'Ummm no, I have an appointment this week,' she said as she caught Harvey's eye, she knew she should have just told him when she had the chance. She could see his upset at not being told, she should have known he would have felt like this.

'We'll keep you in overnight Miss Paulsen, just to be on the safe side and you can go home and rest for a few days tomorrow.'

Harvey didn't leave her side all night, he'd sent Louis and Ray home, and cleared his calendar for the rest of the next day. He barely slept, but watched in awe as Donna slept peacefully, the exhaustion of the day had taken over her.

It was only now that the events of the evening had sunk in. He was always prepared for anything to be thrown at him, he knew what to do in every situation he had encountered in his life, but thinking he'd lost Donna and then finding out he was going to be a Dad all the space of an hour, was harder to process than what he could have ever imagined. He never thought he would ever feel this way about somebody, even though she had always just been ten metres from his desk for the past thirteen years. He always imagined the fear and dread of finding out he would be a dad, he came to accept he would never be one, but at this moment in time, none of these feelings existed. He was happy. He looked at the mother of his child and gently kissed her hand as she slept. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I'm fine Harvey, I really don't need to sit down all day!' Donna complained as Harvey had brought her the blanket from the bedroom as she sat on the couch under his orders as she refused in sit in bed.

Donna knew there was no point complaining, she knew why he was doing it. She smiled.

'You've looked after me for a long time, it's my turn to do it now. Now, stop complaining and choose something to watch,' he gently tossed her the TV remote. He then placed a fresh bottle of Voss water next to her and he sat as close to her as he could get, in a pair of dark jogging bottoms and a roll neck cardigan with a white fitted t-shirt underneath, which was a rarity for Donna to see him wearing on a Wednesday lunchtime.

'You _can_ go into the office if you want, there's not much here to do, I'll be fine.' Donna said as she flicked through various TV shows on Netflix.

'Are you kidding me? There's not a single thing you could say to make me be anywhere else right now.' Harvey said sternly placing his feet upon the table in front of the couch. 'Louis didn't even need telling twice, he's on top of everything today, Alex has settled in nicely and is helping him out, not sure he has particularly warmed to Louis yet, but they're on speaking terms still, so that's a bonus...' Harvey smirked as he wrapped his arm around Donna's shoulders.

'Are you sure you're ok?' Donna asked, as she shuffled around to face him. He hadn't slept much the night before, so spent the night thinking about her asking him how he felt. But, as now was the point to tell her, he still struggled to find the right words. He looked down and then across to her, his dark brown eyes fixed on her's. She could see how tired he looked, ether it be lack of sleep or pure worry about the impending future.

'Look, I've thought all night about what to say, and to be honest, there's nothing to really _say_ that you don't already know. I love you and I want to be with you, all the time; I'm not losing you again Donna. I've never told you this before, but I've had dreams in the past of having a family with someone I love, and it's always your face I see in my dreams, so you know what? This doesn't scare me, hell, an invitation to go mudding with Louis terrifies me more!' he laughed gently, as she smiled in agreement. 'In fact, it's exciting and I get to share it all with you. I love you.' He kissed her and looked down at her stomach, he placed his hand gently there, 'I love both of you.' For once, Donna was lost for words, she never dreamed she'd be having this conversation with him, a single tear dropped from her eye, she leaned her head in towards him, he wrapped his arms protectively around her, and she stayed there for the rest of the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 16**

The next few months past by a little less chaotic than the previous two months. Specter Litt Ross had taken its position again as the best law firm in the city and their client list was keeping every associate working more than fifteen hour days.

Donna and Harvey have kept quiet about the baby, except for Louis, as he had unintentionally found out the night of the accident, and since then, he has not left Donna alone. No matter how much Donna loved talking baby clothes, routines, best schools, feeding and names, it wasn't really Louis she wished to be having these conversations with in the middle of the day.

'Louis, look, it's not that I don't _looooove_ talking about the latest baby monitor that you've just read a review on, I do,' she widened her eyes over intensely, 'it's just that, I'm really, _really_ busy at the moment and I need to focus on my job right now.' Donna broke it to him gently, as she got up out of her chair, flattening a well positioned fluted peplum ruffled dress across her growing middle. She was getting good at hiding her bump - for now.

She felt a pang of guilt, he was ecstatic, ever since Shelia had come back into his life the last few months, and they'd decided to try for a baby of their own too, he'd latched on to Donna's pregnancy as an outlet for his own excitement.

'Ok, I'll come back later, I need to show Harvey too, he'll just love this,' Louis poked a picture of something else in front of Donna, not getting her obvious hint to leave.

'Louis, I'm sure Harvey would love it, I really do, yet I think he's already got that one,' she lied, in the hope he'd disappear as quickly as he had entered her office and tried to stop him from bothering a very busy Harvey.

Just then her face fell, her eyes darted to the glass screen separating her office and the hallway leading towards her fiancés'.

'Holy shit, what the god damn hell is _he_ doing here?' Donna snarled, clicked her pen shut, threw it down on her desk and set off into the corridor to warn Harvey that his nemesis had just entered the building and was making a beeline towards his office.

Louis turned just in time to see who had made Donna stop in her tracks.

'God damn dick,' he dropped the _Mummy and Me_ magazine on Donna's desk and set off huffily in hot pursuit after her.

'What the hell are you doing in my office? Actually, I don't want to know. Get out before I show you my very good, if I say so myself, Mayweather impression again...' Harvey spat as he leaned across his desk just as Louis and Donna appeared behind the unwanted suited man in the doorway.

'Oh please Harv, I thought you'd have mellowed, now that you're going to be a Daddy and all?' Travis Tanner grinned as he slammed a Manila file down on his desk.

Harvey's face was puzzled, _how the hell did he know?_

'What are you on about Tanner?' Harvey growled dismissively as he picked up the file. He opened it and flicked through the pages. Louis moved quickly to his side to view the papers too.

Travis Tanner peered to where Donna was standing at the side of the doorway, hands on her hips and cutting him the most dirtiest of looks.

'Well, I wish I did put that wager on, in the end Harv, I missed out on $1k to say you'd eventually knock your secretary up...' Tanner looked her up and down in her black ruffle-rimmed knee length dress, 'I can see why. So, what are you now, 4? 5 months? I hope you checked it was yours Harv,' he smirked knowing exactly what was to come.

'You bastard,' Donna snarled at him and went to go forward, but realising she shouldn't and thought better of it, stayed where she was.

However, Harvey could. As his protective instinct kicked in, he threw the paper down and pushed Louis to the side, rage flew through his body like he had never experienced, more so than before. This time, it wasn't his mother or Jessica that this vile man was insulting, but now it was the integrity of his fiancé and unborn child. Within seconds, Harvey had his hands around the lapels of Tanner's suit up against his glass door, ramming him repeatedly backwards, within inches of the glass shattering behind his back. He was like a wild animal protecting his own, his face fixed on his prey and not releasing his grip. Tanner was seconds away from getting his head torn from his cocky shoulders.

Tanner smirked, he knew exactly how to wind him up.

'Harvey, he's not worth it,' Louis grabbed Harvey back off him; it took all of Louis' strength to restrain Harvey and pull him back towards the other side of the office.

'What's going on Louis?' Donna asked, 'How the hell does he know?'

Louis picked up the folder that Tanner had landed on Harvey's desk moments before, and before Louis could answer, Harvey replied,

'From the accident, he's the other driver's goddamn lawyer,' he breathed heavily as he calmed himself down, whilst leaning on his window shelf, staring out to the city.

'And he's just handed us a countersuit for irresponsible driving.' Louis continued as he held up the aforementioned file.

'He can't sue us, he jumped the red light!' Donna objected. She walked quickly over to Harvey and put her arm around him.

'Get out Tanner, now!' Harvey growled, the blood still boiling in his face, 'You've had a wasted journey, do you not have anything better to do, you know that suit will be thrown out before it's even been read.'

'Yeah well, it might, but I didn't want to miss out on screwing with this happy, new little family for the world,' he grinned, turned and left through the door, not closing it behind him. Louis grabbed Harvey's arm to stop him going after him.

'Be the bigger man Harvey,' Donna soothed, 'He's a dick and so not worth your energy.'

Within half an hour of Tanner leaving, Donna had called through to Judge Hernandez and scheduled a meeting for Harvey and Louis in an hour down at the courthouse. Harvey grabbed his coat and scarf then waited for Louis to do the same.

'Are you ok?' Harvey reached for her face and rubbed his thumb across her cheek and lightly kissed her. 'We'll sort it.'

In full mission mode, Harvey and Louis walked across to the elevator and down to the car.

'Yes counsellors, why is it I have had to reschedule my morning meetings for this?' Judge Hernandez sighed as he peered down the end of his glasses towards the file that Louis had just handed him across the desk, 'it looks like a normal fender bender to me...'

'Your Honour, it's personal, the countersuit is unjustifiable. They ran a red light, we have it on dash camera and from street cameras from the Transport Authority,' Harvey explained, slowly losing his patience on how stupid this countersuit was.

'What do you mean, _it's personal_?' The judge asked, suddenly more intrigued as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked up at the two lawyers standing in front of him.

'The woman in the car,' Harvey began, 'she's pregnant.'

'Ahh, and let me guess,' he scanned down the file, Harvey rolled his eyes, 'Oh I see,' the judge continued, 'Miss Donna Paulsen of Specter Litt Ross. Hmm, well, congratulations Mr Specter, but you do realise there's privilege here in the fact that she's your soon to be spouse and therefore, the bias in the case can't be ignored.'

'And, that's why I'm here.' Louis rightly interjected.

'Mmm, Yes I see that Mr Litt.' the Judge smirked. 'Right gentlemen, Harvey you and I have always been on a level playing field, so I'm going to say, if you, and by you, I mean him,' he points to Louis, 'can submit those tapes to me and a signed copy of the affidavit from the driver of the other car by the end of play today, then we'll dismiss the case and allow the DA's office to sort the misdemeanour, fender bender out.'

'And Travis Tanner?' Louis asked.

'What about him?' Judge Hernandez, was getting a little agitated now. 'I'll inform Smith and DeVane that the court will no longer require his services and as I said, I'll pass it over to the DA. Now is that all gentlemen, as I have an actual real-life case where it determines someone's life?'

'Thank you your Honour,' Louis nodded and gave him a toothy grin as he and Harvey walked back out of the office.

'What a douchebag,' Louis mumbled as they walked back towards their car. 'Someone's life? Surely, Donna's life was worth five goddamn minutes of his time!'

'Louis, it's fine, as long as we get Tanner off our backs and away from upsetting Donna again.' Harvey smiled towards Louis, 'you really care about her don't you?'

'Of course Harvey, I always have, she's the only one at the firm who has given me a friendship I can trust.' Louis replied, gripping the door handle of the car to open it.

'Hey,' Harvey grabbed the door to stop him from getting in, 'What you did today and lately, you've been a good friend Louis, and not just to Donna, but me too and I thank you. With Mike gone and Jessica, we're here for each other now. And it's nice to know we've got each other's backs.'

'Come on then Batman, you and Catman here have an affidavit to get signed...'

'Catman? Really?' Harvey grinned as he got into the car next to Louis.

'Yeah, contrary to your idea, I wasn't feeling the CatWoman,' Louis retorted as Harvey grinned. Harvey kind of liked it when Louis stuck up for himself.

Sat at Harvey's kitchen bar, Donna had been twirling her spaghetti around her bowl for more than enough time, and Harvey had noticed. He had nearly finished the pasta she had cooked for them, but the words that were said to her that day still echoed and seared through her mind.

'Come on, out with it,' Harvey said as he placed his fork down on the side, picked up his glass of Bordeaux and took a sip.

'That looks so good,' she smiled, trying to change the subject. 'Is this the bottle Louis gave you?' she picked it up and closely examined he label. She had really missed alcohol, especially after today's events.

'Don't change the subject,' he took the bottle from her and placed it back down, 'you've danced with your pasta for the whole time it's taken me to eat mine and I'm not sure about you, but I know for sure our baby's hungry,' he grinned. 'It's Tanner isn't it? I knew that self righteous bastard wouldn't leave until he'd left his mark.'

'It's not so much him, it's what he said Harvey, and I'm pretty sure he's not the only one thinking it. Look,' Donna motioned to her growing midriff, 'I'm not exactly getting smaller am I?'

'Well, you will if you don't eat,' he gestured to her untouched bowl.

'It's not going to be long until it's completely out in the open and everyone knows. I feel happy in our bubble at the moment, where it's just you, me, Mike, Rachel and weirdly, Louis knowing about the baby, no matter how annoying his _advice_ is getting.' Donna explained using her hands to list her friends. 'It's just so cliche isn't it?'

'You see us as cliche?' he smirked.

'Of course not, no one knows what we've been through and what we have meant to each other for the best part of over a decade,' she carried on, 'I shouldn't care what people say and I never have done. But, I've never been in this position before to defend off any salacious rumours!' she laughed, realising how stupid it actually sounded. She knew they weren't cliche, they were hooked before she even worked for him, in the bar after he had won his first case at trial.

'Don't let Tanner get into your head, this is what he wanted. I love you and I asked you to marry me before I even found out about little Specter in there,' he smiled and tilted his wine glass towards her. Donna couldn't believe how mushy he had become lately, in all the time she had known him; obviously this side of him she had never seen before, but she's relishing and enjoying every moment of it.

'On the _asking you to marry me_ , you still know that's on the near future agenda don't you?' he grinned, 'everything that's happened recently, I don't want you to think that I haven't thought about it. Like I said on the boat, I love you Miss Paulsen and I want to make you Mrs Specter before the year is out!' his grin widened and the creases in his eyes made her heart flip.

'Before the year is out? Harvey it's the middle of November!' she laughed.

'And?' Harvey swigged he last drop of wine from his glass and continued, 'Christmas wedding it is then.'

'That's all very well Harvey and there's nothing I'd love more, but even with my skill set of getting what I want and using my Donna charm, there's no way we could get anywhere near beautiful, especially Christmas, it's impossible.' she laughed, finally getting an appetite back and beginning to eat her spaghetti. Harvey's trademark grin couldn't have been bigger. She looked up and saw his childish smile.

'What have you done?' Donna asked mid-mouthful.

He got up and reached over to his suit jacket that he had left on the side chair and took something out. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but her levels of intrigue suddenly peaked.

With a smile and a gentle kiss on her head, he slid a silver key chain across the table towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna picked it up slowly and thumbed it over in her hands. She looked at the key and then back up to Harvey, how on God's great earth has this man obviously done something amazing here without her knowledge... again. She was growing concerned for her lack of words lately, she inwardly blamed the pregnancy hormones. Harvey watched her incredulously, as he could see her trying to at least suggest something close to what it actually was.

'You give up yet Paulsen?' his mouth kinked into a grin.

'Well, my first instinct was, is this the key to a magical world where you stop being a smart ass?' she smiled and then promptly exhaled in defeat.

'Well maybe this will help you along. Those pregnancy hormones are really messing with the Donna that is Donna aren't they?' He laughed as he passed a white envelope over to her.

'What's this?' she took out the paper, unfolded it and her eyes scanned down the page. Harvey began to fill his glass with wine again as Donna let the contents of the paper sink in.

'This is an Escrow acceptance letter,' she looked over to him, 'for?' she gestured with the letter, her heart pounding, _what had he done?_

'I do believe there's another piece of paper in that envelope,' he nodded as he sipped some more wine.

'What are you doing to me Specter? You're enjoying this aren't you...' she halted, mid-sentence as she realised what he had done, as she stared at the picture that she instantly recognised. 'Have you done what I think you have?'

'Well, it was the perfect place to spend your birthday and a place where I realised, even more than I did already, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Donna. It's ours. Our family home, and the perfect place for our wedding too.'

Harvey had never seen, up until now, Donna genuinely lost for words. He watched her eyes fill as he placed his glass down and moved his stool back to get up.

'Hey,' he whispered and gently pulled her up to his level with his hand, 'there's nothing more in this world I want and that's to be with you. Both of you.' His eyes matched hers and filled equally and he leant in to kiss her. He knelt down and gently placed a kiss on her stomach as he stroked the side of her bump.

'The one thing I want to do first, more than anything, that's buy a perfect home for my family, somewhere special to us, a safe place for our children and a haven away from the city to enjoy,' he gestured towards the photo on the table. 'I hope you like it, little one.' He rested his head against her rounded stomach as she lovingly stroked his hair.

'We love it, it's perfect. You never fail to amaze me Harvey Specter.' She held his hand as he rose back to her height. His kisses kept coming as both their tears rolled down their cheeks. No need to even say I love you, they already knew it.

Donna leaned back and smiled, 'Children?' her eyebrows raised.

'Well, you never know, I am pretty good.' his grin spread deliciously across his face.

The black Lexus swept into a parking bay outside JFK. The couple who had just exited from Business Class arrivals, recognised the car instantly. However, the usual driver had been given the day off. In his place, Harvey, dressed in a warm, long, dark duffel coat and scarf stepped out of the driver's door and into the frosty afternoon air. A wide, expressive grin stretched across his handsome face and he rubbed his hands together with a shiver, 'Don't get your hopes up, this isn't going to happen every time you decide to swan back to New York.'

'Hmm, strange that, as I can't even remember why we're here. Can you Rachel?' Mike jested and smirked as he placed his carry on down by his feet and gave his best pal a welcomed brotherly hug.

'Donna!' Rachel squealed as she saw her best friend sat in the passenger seat of the car. Harvey opened the back door for Rachel to slide in and then he and Mike helped the valet put their cases in the trunk.

'Has the New York office become that bad you're now private driving, I thought you said it was doing well?' Mike quipped as Harvey pushed the trunk lid down. 'I hope you don't expect a tip though, you were fifteen minutes late.'

'Yeah well, it could have been Louis,' Harvey retorted deadpan.

'Ok, you have a point.' Mike returned as he quickly slid in next to Rachel on the back seat.

'I can't believe it's been nearly six months since we've been gone,' Rachel smiled as Harvey began to pull away from the airport, 'and what a hell of a lot of things have happened you guys. You have so much to fill us in on.'

'Yeah, apparently the biggest story of the year is Louis got a new cat.' Mike replied, ignoring the biggest news and the reason why they're back in New York, 'his Instagram is cat central.'

Harvey wrinkled his nose and looked back at Mike in the rear view mirror, 'You follow Louis on Instagram?'

'Oh come off it Mike,' Donna laughed, 'You know the biggest news is that Harvey caved and came to a LaMaze class with me.' Mike's eyes grew hysterically wide.

' _Really_?' he elongated the word for full effect, 'Do we have photographic evidence of this, as that would be the _best_ screen saver...?'

Harvey smiled, not so much at Mike's comment, but the fact he had his friend back. If only for a while, but they were back together.

Mike and Rachel have taken leave from the Seattle branch of Specter Litt Ross for the holidays. And most importantly, for Donna and Harvey's wedding, which was in a week's time, in the Hamptons at their new house.

'Well, you've got a much better view than before,' Rachel peered through the window as she was welcomed into Donna's COO office the next morning.

'It is pretty amazing isn't it? But to be honest, I think I preferred my old view,' Donna smirked as she slipped on her cream cashmere Valentino coat, which still _just_ tied around her middle. Rachel's face gave an acknowledging smile, realising that Donna's old desk used to face Harvey in his office.

'How's it been around here since I've been gone? How are you dealing with... everything?' Rachel gestured her hands excitedly towards her friend's stomach hidden under the coat.

'You know what? It's been ok. I think the thought of everyone knowing was worse than when everyone did know, and then realising that no one really gives a shit,' she laughed. 'It's like people were expecting it anyway.'

'Really? I'd have never guessed,' Rachel smirked at her friend, 'You two have lived a married life in this place for God knows how many years and the fact you're now getting married for real _and_ having a baby together, probably didn't really come as a shock to most people.'

'God, and I've always hated predictable people as well,' Donna scorned herself with a smile whilst picking up her bag and followed Rachel out of the door towards the elevators.

'I'm so looking forward to this,' Rachel grinned.

Out on the sidewalk Ray was waiting to take them uptown towards where they were having their dress fittings for the wedding. Donna had already called Rachel weeks before and asked her to be her Maid of Honour, she couldn't think of anyone else who she would want with her more.

'Ladies,' Ray smiled as he held the door open, giving extra care helping Donna down into the the car.

'Thank you, but you really don't have to Ray, I am perfectly fine to get up and down,' she remarked, pulling her seat belt around her.

Ray smiled and nodded, 'Just following Harvey's orders Miss Paulsen,' and he closed the door.

'Ugh!' she laid her head back on the seat and let out a breath. 'Seriously, I feel like I'm being smothered in bubble wrap,'

'Is that a bad thing?' Rachel queried, laughing at her exasperated friend.

Since Tanner's unexpected visit and verbal outburst, Harvey's protective instinct was out in full force, in every respect.

'Rachel, I swear to God, if he buzzes through to my office one more time reminding me to eat, drink and basically do normal, everyday human stuff, I'm going to shove the goddamn phone up his...'

Rachel laughed and cut her off, 'Oh my God, that is so sweet. I seriously can not imagine him ever doing that. Where is the Harvey I know, and what have you done with him?'

Donna smiled at her friend, she knew how lucky she was and truth be told, she was enjoying every minute of it.

'So, how's life in Seattle?' Donna asked, as Rachel sipped her glass of champagne whilst waiting for the assistant to bring the dresses out.

'Busy!' she sipped more of her drink, 'But oh my God Donna, I love it!' The alcohol had now reached her head, 'the cases we've had have really made a difference Donna. Mike is so committed, he's amazing, I'm so proud of him.'

'Harvey misses him. Everyday,' Donna continued, 'He's even recruited Louis into the superhero club... albeit Cat Man or Woman, I'm not sure which at the moment, but they haven't had a fall out for months.'

'Well, that's good,' Rachel agreed, as just then, the lady appeared with her dresses over her arm.

They spent the rest of the morning slipping Rachel in and out of dresses, drinking champagne and apple spritz, much to Donna's distaste, until Rachel had decided on a long shoudlerless Vera Wang in lightly coloured grey with a black Diamante trim.

'You look beautiful!' Donna smiled, 'I'm just hoping I still fit in mine,' she rolled her eyes and gestured to her breasts.

'Have you seen these babies?' she laughed, 'do you know how many times I've had the neckline changed this week?'

'Make the most of them!' Rachel laughed, 'anyway, I'm sure Harvey is appreciating them...' she smirked, then realising she'd had way too much champagne and placed her flute back on the glass table next to her.

'Oh, hell yes!' Donna's smile lit up her face, 'Just wait Rachel, sex, mixed with pregnancy hormones, is a whole different ball game!'

Rachel burst out laughing. 'I just had an image that I really can't get out of my head now and I don't think I can look Harvey in the face at all in the near future.'

'I've missed you so much,' Donna held her hand and bought her into a hug.

'Oh Donna, me too. I've missed this.'

'Merry Christmas,' Harvey merrily slapped a file down in front of Mike, who was sat on Harvey's couch in his office. They had spent the morning going over the changes that had been made in the firm and also managed to fit in a game of Horse, a glass of Macallan and used more movie quotes as insults than Louis has had mud baths.

'What's this?' Mike asked as he picked it up.

'Think of it as a Christmas bonus,' Harvey grinned.

'Mackenzie and Hatton merger?' Mike's eyes lit up.

'Come on, just for old time's sake. I know _your heart lies with helping others and non corporate_ bla bla bla,' he quoted Mike's previous words, 'but for me, call it an early wedding present,' Harvey grinned as he unbuttoned his suit jacket to sit down opposite him.

'Aww, I was wondering when Robin would need to come rescue Batman.' Mike faked a worried look. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Fire up the Bat Mobile, we've got a meeting to get to.'

Harvey grinned at him and they walked out of the office.

'Well, when Batman gets married, we all know Robin's was going to be his Best Man.' They laughed in agreement.

After driving Rachel and Donna uptown, Ray had come back to pick up Mike and Harvey.

'Was Donna ok?' Harvey asked Ray, 'Or did she give you shit again for helping her?' Harvey grinned as he got into the car next to Mike.

'Of course Mr Specter, as fiery as ever.' Ray replied with a knowing wink and closed the door.

'What was that all about?' Mike asked clicking his belt in.

'She loves it,' Harvey smiled, 'just making sure she knows I'm there.'

'So how is impending fatherhood feeling? Have you managed to work out how to hold a baby and a walking frame at the same time yet?' Mike asked with a straight face.

Harvey cut him a sideways look, 'Well, when you're old enough to understand _how_ babies are made, I'll happily tell you.'

'I heard about the encounter with Tanner, what did that Jackass want?' Mike asked.

'Nothing, just came to stir shit as he's a jealous goddamn dick,' Harvey replied, 'I've never felt the need to kill someone that much before.'

'Well, you have two precious lives to protect now. Oh no, make that three. I know you still love yourself.' Mike quipped just as Ray pulled up outside the offices of MacKenzie and Hatton.

'Well, who wouldn't?' Harvey smirked and gestured to his face as he exited the car and walked up the steps.

'Just admit it, you've let people in.' Mike smirked at his best friend, who glanced sideways towards him, Mike knew the answer and smiled.

'Let's go do this.' Harvey agreed and patted his hand on his Best Man's back.


	7. Chapter 7

Donna stood at the window and smiled out into Southampton's winter sun, which had just started to set upon the sea's horizon. Wondering sweetly how she got here, she placed her hand on top of her stomach not taking her eyes off the idyllic, heavenly view from her home. The warm, glow from the well-hidden heaters, surrounding the white marque on the lawn below her, grabbed her attention, reminding her how cold the December air had become. Thousands of small, white twinkle lights glistened in the surrounding trees and shrubs like a sprinkling of festive dust giving out small rays of light, enough to accentuate the beautiful wintery setting. Her heart swelled with happiness, never did she think she would be standing here, in an exquisite Oscar de la Renta white satin dress, which rose from under her chest and floated down to slightly cover her glinting Jimmy Choo heels, about to marry the one person who has defined the best part of her life. The cut of the dress covered her ever growing bump, which surprised to say, had stayed relatively small. The fitted shear lace straps dropped to show off her sweetheart neckline which allowed her chest to be skilfully accentuated. She turned to allow Rachel to lift up her hair to place a simple, thin, platinum necklace, around her neck. Her rich red hair, which had been left long with loose waves, had a small diamond clip, that lifted up at the side, subtly showing the side of her glowing face. As she fully turned into Rachel's view, the light from around the room lit up the Swarovski crystals, which were embroidered into the edges and seams of her dress. So understated, that they were not visible until they reflected the light.

'Ok, Donna, I have never seen a dress so perfect for someone,' she beamed at her friend. 'You look amazing, he's a lucky guy!'

'Of course he is!' Donna placed her hand on her hip and gestured to herself.

'Thanks Rachel,' she smiled and kissed her friend gently on the cheek.

'I'll see you downstairs soon ok, I'm going to go find Mike.' Rachel picked up her small bouquet and left the room. Donna turned back to the window when suddenly there was a gentle knock at the door.

'Mom!' Donna's face lit up as Kathy Paulsen stepped into the room, it was obvious who Donna got her lustrous red hair from, as Kathy's long hair was a mirror image of that of her daughter's.

'Everything is looking beautiful down there. How are you feeling?' Her mother, walked over to straighten out a kink in Donna's dress and looked up and smiled.

'So beautiful,' she brushed her daughter's stray curly wave of hair from her cheek. 'I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you and _my_ grandchild,' she smiled and tenderly stroked the top of Donna's small, protruding bump, 'He's waited long enough to realise it!'

'He knows,' Donna responded with a nonchalant smile. 'Have you seen him?'

'Actually no, I haven't yet,' Kathy replied, 'I hope he hasn't disappeared,' she laughed.

'Gee, thanks mom, just what a girl needs to hear,' she rolled her eyes and kissed her mother.

Harvey Specter. There would have been a time where he would have ran for the hills. After failed relationships of the past, and hanging on to the L word for as long as he possibly could, she had been there all along. Up until this moment, sat in the chilly air of his pool house, he'd always wondered where he would have ended up. Looking back, he imagined it would have been Scottie, but they were too alike to have stayed together; she didn't get him like Donna did. Paula came close, but anyone with a pulse and brain, as Mike liked to remind him, knew they would have never lasted. He cursed himself under his breath for leaving it as long as he had. He was definitely going to make up for those lost years, not just spending the time with Donna, he had done that inconsequently, but by being there for her in a way he had not been before. He was not going to mess it up, he couldn't even imagine going back to the way it was.

Just then the door clicked open, 'Is this One Man Show a private affair? Or can anyone join?' Mike asked and sat on the soft furnishings next to Harvey. Both men were in a Tom Ford black tie suit with a small white pocket square.

Without speaking, Harvey moved a spare shot glass over towards Mike and filled it with his favourite scotch. He picked it up, clinked it with Harvey's and the two men quickly downed the amber liquor. For a moment, they stayed silent as they both looked out through the glass towards the house. The house that was not so long ago bought by Harvey as his first step to showing Donna his commitment to her and their family.

'Nice little place this. Really understated...' Mike's sarcasm ended with a small laugh, as he looked up at the 6000 square foot home. 'You sure you don't need that extra bit more space, you know, for your balls?' Harvey turned and cocked his head to one side and smirked at him.

'Really? Six months in Seattle and you haven't thought of a new ball joke yet?' his grin widened. 'I'm disappointed.'

'I hope you've saved some for me?' a familiar female voice purred from the doorway and interrupted their small laughter.

'Jessica,' Harvey beamed, as she appeared in the doorway dressed in a black fluted knee length dress.

'I'm thinking this isn't the most appropriate time to suggest this little get together could do with a little something from the coffee cart guy,' Jessica grinned with jest as Harvey passed her a full shot glass.

'Well, as I'm the one _not_ getting married this time, I'm in!' Mike looked up at Jessica hopefully, to be received with a disapproving, _I was kidding_ look.

'Just a thought,' he mumbled back down into his suit jacket, he still sensed that intimidation that Jessica possessed towards him. Harvey smiled and began to stand up.

'Come on Robin, I think it's time we got Batman married.' He straightened his jacket and went to leave. As the three of them left the pool house, Jessica placed her hand on Harvey's shoulder and gently turned him towards her, as Mike walked off to the marque where he'd seen Rachel.

'Don't let her go Harvey, I've been waiting long enough for this. Not that I've ever told you that, but I knew you would have always got there in the end,' she smiled at her younger protege and her friend. 'Nice house by the way,' she continued, 'it's _nearly_ as big as my Hamptons' house.'

'You have a home in the Hamptons?' his face shocked at the revelation and he raised his eyebrows.

'Oh Harvey, Harvey, there's so much you don't know.' she laughed, 'Come on, I'm not letting you wait any longer to seal this deal.' They followed the curved pathway back around to the front of the marquee. Jessica gave him a knowing nod and disappeared into the small group to take her seat.

'Are you coming?' Mike gestured, into the marquee.

'Umm, I'll just be a minute,' Harvey whispered as he turned and headed inside the house.

'You better not be standing me up?' Mike called back as he let his friend disappear into the house through the oak framed porch doors. He smiled, knowing exactly where he was going.

'Jim,' Harvey stopped at the top of the winding stairs, where Donna's father was waiting for his daughter to come out. Harvey walked across the gallery landing towards his soon to be father-in-law.

'Harvey,' he coolly replied, 'I hope you haven't come to let her down gently?' he asked, with a serious tone to his voice. Harvey momentarily looked taken aback. Jim Paulsen and Harvey Specter had never seen eye to eye when it came to Donna's best interests.

'You really think I'd do that? If you do, then you don't know me at all.' Harvey replied, placing his hands into his pockets and looking him straight in the face.

'You're not a parent yet Harvey, and when that small person comes into your life, you'll know exactly how I'm feeling right now.' Jim stepped forward.

'I already do,' Harvey half smiled, 'Donna and our baby mean beyond the world to me and there's nothing I wouldn't do for them, so please can I speak to her?' He placed his hand onto the door handle.

'Look Harvey,' Jim placed his hand on Harvey's, 'Don't ever hurt her.' Harvey didn't reply with words, he simply nodded and gently opened the door. Jim moved away towards the stairs, 'Tell her I'll wait at the top of the stairs.'

'Dad, I said I'll just be a minute...' Donna picked up her small bouquet and turned to the door. Realising it wasn't her father, she sighed and tilted her head slightly, 'I should have known. You're never one to stick to the rules are you Mr Specter?'

'Donna, how is it possible for you to look even more stunning than I've ever seen you,' his smile spread across his face.

'To be fair, you're not really meant to see me yet.'

'I know, but I missed you both,' he walked towards her and gently placed his hand across their baby.

'I just wanted to say, without anyone else here. Thank you.' Harvey mouthed as he gently ran his hand around her precious middle. She closed her eyes, imagining that when she opened them, all of this would be a dream and he wouldn't be there. Yet he was, and he wasn't going anywhere.

'I don't think I could be happier,' he smiled, then suddenly he stopped stroking his hand across her stomach.

'Is that what I think it is?' his beaming grin was the widest she'd ever seen it and his eyes lit up his face as he felt his baby kick and push out in response to his hand.

'Huh uh, Little Specter has been doing it all day, I think she's excited that her mummy and daddy are finally getting hitched,' she laughed as she placed her hand on top of his.

'She?' he looked up puzzled.

'I have a hunch, and you know me, my hunches are usually right.'

'Don't I know it!' he lightly kissed her.

'I better go,' Harvey turned to leave, 'Mike's getting cold feet..'

'Well, I suggest you better walk your pretty little self outta here...' she pointed to the door and smiled. He could swear he had heard her say that before.

Inside the marquee, soft lighting adorned the white tulle sides and only a few rows of chairs for close guests lined the carpeted aisle. Small enough so those most special to both of them could be there, the ones who knew their past, their now and would be in their future. Harvey's mother, Lily, brother, Marcus, his wife, Katie, and children were sat at the front. Adjacent to them, was Donna's mother, who had always loved Harvey and knew how happy he had always made her daughter.

Harvey, as always, was cool and collected, as he stood chatting quietly to Marcus at the front. They had a bittersweet moment of leaving an empty chair with a bottle of Macellan and a single shot glass placed ceremoniously on top. Harvey knew his father was there with him. It warmed his heart knowing how much his dad had loved Donna, he would have been so proud.

The beautiful sound of a string quartet encompassed the room. The melody suddenly changed, causing Harvey to look up and see Mike and Rachel walking arm in arm down the aisle. He smirked at Mike, they both noted the surrealism to this moment; only 6 years ago he had stumbled into an interview with a person whom he'd never met before, for a job he wasn't qualified to do, holding a briefcase full of weed and nothing but a hope and dream. Now, here he was, walking as Best Man down the aisle for that same person.

Behind Mike and Rachel, Jessica appeared, who immediately was joined by Louis. He graciously took her arm, as she smiled at him, knowing how much Louis was bursting with pride at his assigned job.

Mike leaned forward into Harvey's ear.

'You managed to get Jessica to agree to _that_?' he whispered.

'Nope. Donna did. It was that or the goddamn cat,' he whispered sideways towards Mike.

'Good call.' Mike responded as he leaned back to his position with one inconspicuous move.

As Jessica and Louis took their seats next to Shelia, Gretchen and Katrina, Harvey turned around to wait for Donna.

He knew he'd already seen her, but his heart flipped in the way it did when he first saw their baby on the screen, the first time she radiated her incredulous smile at him and the first time they said I love you, when both of them finally knew what it meant.

No one else was in the marquee at that exact moment in time. As she walked elegantly as ever towards him, fixing her gaze on him and holding her father's arm, the words in his mind responded, _this was worth every single one of those thirteen years._

'Well, Mrs Specter,' Harvey whispered into her ear as they gently danced together later that evening. 'You've gone and done it, I hope you know what you've let yourself in for?'

'Why's that?' she smiled back at him, eyes fixed on his.

'There's no getting rid of me now,' he smiled as his hand slid from around her back and rested it under her chin. Her lifted her head slightly and kissed her softly.

'If I wanted to get rid of you, why did I keep coming back to you?'

'My charm, wit and devilishly handsome good looks.'

'Really? I just liked the handbags,' she lied, which he saw straight through and kissed her again.

'May I cut in?' Louis asked with an excited smile. 'Can you spare me your beautiful wife Harvey?'

Donna nodded Harvey away, before he said something sarcastic then gratefully took Louis' hand.

'Of course thy dear Shylock. Tell me, have thou enjoyed this evening?' Donna slipped into their own special role.

'My Portia, thou art divine,' Louis chimed in and spun her gently around.

'Thank you Louis.' Donna smiled. 'For being you, even though Harvey won't say it, it wouldn't have been the same without you here and he knows it.'

'I know, thanks Donna, I'm so happy for you guys, I truly am.'

With that, the music stopped and he gently kissed her hand, 'Farewell my dear lady.'

Donna made her way to an empty seat next to Rachel, she swept her dress to one side before sitting down gently next to her friend.

'When you're six months pregnant and think what a great idea it is to wear Jimmy Choos, I will remind you about the pain I am in at this moment in time,' Donna explained as she closed her eyes to appreciate sitting down.

'I will keep that in mind,' Rachel agreed, as Jessica slipped into her chair on the other side of Donna.

'I never thought I'd see the day I'd hear Miss Donna Paulsen complain about wearing heels,' Jessica animated her shocked voice as she sipped on her Champagne flute.

'That's Mrs Donna Specter to you,' Harvey grinned at Jessica, as he and Mike walked over to their table. 'Anyway, she's allowed to complain, she's growing my baby.'

'And don't I know it!' Donna rolled her eyes with a smile.

'Ah yes, Specters are known to cause problems,' Jessica whispered, not too quietly to Donna.

'I can hear you, you know?' Harvey gestured towards his ear with his hand. 'Last time I checked, I was the best closer in the city, and by looking at my beautiful wife, I think I closed that one pretty damn good!'


	8. Chapter 8

**(After a very fluffy, mushy time in the last few chapters, I wanted to write a more fun, steamy scene. Rated T maybe? Hope you enjoy and see the intent behind it. Thank you for the lovely reviews so far. I'm taking this story as a pure selfish Darvey indulgence with lot of cute scenes and takes on 'What if..' It's a great Harvey/Donna world to be in!)**

After staying in the Hamptons with Mike and Rachel over Christmas, it was Harvey and Donna's first week back at Specter Litt Ross.

'What's this?' Harvey, back in his normal attire of a grey suit and dark tie, stood outside Donna's office pointing towards the new name sign on the front of the glass. Donna was approaching him carrying a small stack of files, Louboutin heels clicking along with her. He knew that sound anywhere. The seductive rhythm of her walk announced her arrival.

'It's a name,' she replied, knowing exactly what he was getting at. He smirked as she walked past and glided into her office.

'I thought we said you we're changing it?' he queried, following her in. She placed the files on her desk and went to stand behind it.

'No, _you_ said I was changing it,' Donna flicked her quad-colour pen towards him. 'I don't see what the big deal is? I've changed it to Donna Specter properly, but I think here, I'd like to know that a little bit of the magic that is _Paulsen_ still exists: Donna Paulsen-Specter. The name has power in this place...'

Harvey raised an eyebrow, 'More than Specter?' he teased placing his hands in his pockets as he studied her perfect face.

'Like you wouldn't believe,' she purred as she approached him, moving right up against him until just about touching, she teased his mouth and but didn't allow their lips to meet. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, trying not to let her fresh, sweet perfume affect his thinking today. She slid her hand up the side of his arm, causing the hairs on the back of his neck tingle.

She whispered, 'Maybe we can revisit this conversation later?' He went to push his lips against hers, but he opened his eyes and she had already moved back. 'And trust me, the way I'm feeling today, I'll happily show you how much I want to be a Specter.' She winked and sat back down at her desk. 'Now if you don't mind, I'm really busy,' she flicked her hand towards the door and opened her MacBook.

He grinned and did as he was instructed but feeling like he had just totally been played. He did feel grateful for the fact that she was busy, as it gave him chance to focus on what he was meant to be doing. With his mind now fully back on his current case, and thoughts of Donna's lips out of his mind, he went and sat himself back at his desk. Within seconds, he was no longer quietly alone.

Louis. Now Harvey definitely wasn't thinking about what Donna was doing to him the night before. That guy can kill anyone's mood.

'Hey, Alex said you needed the finances for the FDR Systems case...' Louis stopped and did a double take at Harvey. 'You look like shit.' His face etched with disgust as he looked down towards him.

Harvey didn't respond, he just looked up from his notepad and stared at his partner.

'You look like you haven't slept for months, is this what two week's worth of marriage does to you?'

'I wouldn't say it's being married, more like a very keen wife whose pregnancy hormones require me to perform, shall we say, on demand,' he stifled a yawn, much to his own surprise.

'Ok.. did we just share then? I feel we're having a moment.' Louis keenly sat down opposite Harvey's desk ready to carry on the conversation.

'Nope. Get out.' Harvey replied, instantly regretting he'd said anything and smiling to himself that he had.

Harvey was returning from a partner's meeting as he passed Gretchen's desk, his eyes eagerly searching for his wife; he was finding it hard to go only a few hours without her.

'Have you seen Donna?' he asked.

'File room, she just went five minutes ago,' Gretchen replied as she didn't look up from typing on her keyboard but pointed in the direction of the aforementioned room. Harvey did a sweeping turn on his heel and headed back towards the other end of the building.

Suavely leaning against the door frame, a grin adorned his face. He admired her body as she bent down to refill the paper tray, gliding it back in with her thigh. Even though his body was exhausted, he still couldn't stop thinking about it. He shook it off and walked over.

'Hey, how do you fancy lunch today?' he asked, 'You do need to start taking it easy now you know,' he peered up at her with his dark brown eyes, and suddenly realised this was the wrong thing to say.

'Taking it easy?' the pitch in her voice rose quickly and she raised an eyebrow. 'I'm perfectly fine.' She hit the Go button on the copier. 'In fact, I was just thinking about something. You do know we've never done it at the office,' she announced as she looked around the empty file room. 'Or in here...' she drummed her fingers along the table next to the copier.

'Yeah, there's a reason for that,' Harvey wrinkled his nose and looked with disdain around the file room.

'You know Mike and Rachel have done it in here,' she smirked as she flicked his tie out of his jacket.

'Yeah and that's even more reason not to,' Harvey scrunched his face, he now had _that_ image burned into his brain. 'You know how to kill a man's mood.'

She leaned forward across the copier, giving him a clearer view of her ever growing cleavage and brushed her tongue across her bottom lip. 'You know very well that's not true,' she purred as she brushed past him, stroking him as she walked, the scent of Marc Jacobs rushing through his nose. The familiar fragrance, which had kept him up most of the night; he closed his eyes and encapsulated the image of her peach skin sliding along his the previous evening. _How does she do this?_ He smiled, he couldn't resist her, his want and desire topped his urge to save his energies for later.

'Holy shit Donna, what are you doing to me?' he looked happily defeated. 'Lock the fucking door,' he breathed over her lips.

'Already done,' she walked over and flicked the bolt across the door with her perfectly manicured finger.

His eyes greedily roamed her body, he loved to admit to himself that the sight of her being pregnant turned him on more, knowing he was the one responsible for that. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Even though her sexual prowess during this stage of her pregnancy had increased, he knew he had to manoeuvre around her body carefully.

She walked back to him, her eyes fixed, she just needed to see his face to turn her on. The smile, that devilish, greedy smile made her tingle between her legs, as she pushed herself up against him. In a soft but feverish motion, he devoured her lips and scooped her up gently on to the table next to the copier.

'You're going to be the death of me, Donna Specter,' he closed his eyes and groaned softly as she slid her hand down the waistband of his suit trousers. Slipping her fingers around him, she could feel he was more than eager to make their mark on the file room.

Harvey had still not moved his lips from hers, licking, tasting and teasing her tongue while smoothly gathering up the bottom of her light blue fitted dress. As he slid into her gently, and more tentatively than usual, she sighed in agreement. He carefully moved inside her, holding the back of her head up towards him, his other hand supporting the bottom of her back as she rocked slowly with him. He could never say no to this woman, she had him hooked. Thinking of her enchanting body, hair and voice, he was close to finishing. He pulled slowly out and began to kiss and tease the parts of her breasts that were visible around her cleavage. She leaned back appreciatively and let out a quiet moan as he slipped his hand under her dress and found where she wanted his thumb to be. She'd never experienced anybody before who could do what this man could; she knew he was pretty good at most things, but this definitely beat it. He could feel her hands gripping around his arms tighter, so he knew she was almost there. With that, he brought his lips back to hers and pressed himself into her again. He felt her tighten around him as he enjoyed the last few moments of feeling her before relinquishing inside her and holding her to him. After a few moments, his eyes met hers and they both smiled.

'Well, I'm sure that's the best action this room has seen in a long while,' Donna murmured as she lightly kissed his lips one last time.

'I'm thinking it's the best action it has ever seen,' Harvey smirked at Donna who knew full well what he was referring to.

After straightening themselves up, Harvey was the first to leave the copy room. Upon exiting the door, he was greeted with Louis and Katrina who were mid conversation about the meeting they had just come out of.

'Oh Harvey, what are _you_ doing in the file room? I didn't think you even knew where it was?' Louis laughed.

'I do now Louis, I do now...' Harvey grinned suggestively as he strode off towards his awaiting client in the conference room. As Louis and Katrina went to go in, they were stopped again by Donna, who was straightening her hair whilst pretending to count her pile of copies. Louis' face did a double take as he recalled his earlier encounter with Harvey.

'Ugh, really?' Louis placed his hand in front of Katrina to stop her going in. 'Umm, I'm not feeling the file room at the moment, we'll come back and get the Sutton reports later.' He backed away meticulously with each step, turned one eighty and began to walk calmly back to his office.


	9. Chapter 9

'What about this?' Donna turned her MacBook screen towards Harvey, who was reading an article in the New York Law Journal on his iPad, as they were sat on the couch in his condo early on Sunday evening. At seven and a half months pregnant, she thought she had better start to organise herself. Usually, Donna was the epitome of organisation, but that's only ever been with things she knows, and things she knows well. Being pregnant, isn't one of those things. She had been researching baby items all afternoon, mostly from Louis' recommendations, but she still didn't have a clue. So far on her list, she had nothing ticked off. Donna loved lists, especially ones she could tick off quickly, but this one wasn't going anywhere.

'Harvey? Harvey?' her voice seemed to have disappeared between leaving her mouth and reaching his ears.

'Hmm?' he barely looked up from the screen to acknowledge the stroller she was showing him online. His attention had been elsewhere all day, in fact all weekend. She knew he was busy and she was sure he was finding it challenging juggling clients' needs and her own. All she wanted was some input or at least a small degree of interest into something, which truth be told, she also didn't have a clue about.

'Never mind,' she clicked her MacBook closed and placed it on the side table and walked to the bedroom.

By the time Harvey had joined her, it was close to midnight. She felt him slide quietly in next to her and heard his sharp exhale of breath as his head hit the pillow. Something was on his mind, but she didn't know what, her innate Donnaness still hadn't returned. _Seriously, what were these pregnancy hormones going to screw up next?_ She was annoyed at herself for not being there for whatever it is that's bothering him. Or, maybe, it's her? The baby? Anything at the firm she would already know about? Surely? Her mind continued to spin with thoughts, until they exhausted her mind and she fell asleep.

Donna was sat at her desk early Monday morning, she had actually left the condo before Harvey had even woken up. She liked to think it was because she had a lot to do, but she knew that wasn't the real reason why she had escaped his presence so early. She just wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she had grown to know, that over the years if he didn't tell her something without her asking, he didn't want her to know. And she wasn't going to push it.

She swivelled her white leather seat around to face the early spring sunrise over Manhattan. Her thoughts were everywhere this morning. Her eyes floated from skyscraper to skyscraper, realising how small and insignificant she felt up against these imposing buildings staring back at her. She felt out of her depth; for the first time her head felt like it was going to explode. She just couldn't work out if it was Harvey, the baby or just a combination of the two. A list of impossible and unfathomable questions. And then there was work; the firm. Everything seemed to be running smoothly at the moment, too smoothly for her liking. She had a gut wrenching feeling something was happening that Harvey wasn't telling her about. She rolled her eyes and gently turned her chair back to face her desk. Her light pink notepad caught her eye. She had felt so excited about ticking off the items on that list, but her heart wasn't in it. The one person she wanted to be trying to enjoy this time with, was otherwise distracted. Yes, he was the most sought after and most expensive attorney in New York and the length of his client list rivalled that of Donna's handbag collection; that last thought made her smile, but even still, this was his baby too and she shouldn't be the only one who was giving it a thought.

She let her eyes scan briefly down her list. A list she compiled one night on the phone to Rachel, who to Donna's surprise, knew an astounding amount of baby related information. Donna's hand immediately moved to her stomach as she felt her little one roll around and push against her side. Whatever she was feeling towards Harvey, the feeling of their baby never failed to make her smile.

Her entrancing moment was abruptly interrupted as her door quickly opened causing Donna to look up expectantly.

'Good morning, Mr Litt, and how may I help you this beautiful morning?' she was good at changing her mood, whether it was genuine or not.

'You're in early?' he probed, 'and Harvey's not.' he flicked his eye brow up.

'You don't miss a trick do you?' Donna smiled, 'Well, for your information, I have work to do and decided to come in early and left his Highness in bed.' she laughed.

'Well, to be honest, I'm glad you're here.' Louis continued, whilst sitting in one of her chairs opposite her desk.

'Shoot,' Donna tipped her pen at him to indicate him to start talking.

'What are you doing later this morning?' Louis asked getting all fidgety with excitement.

'I don't know yet, my answer will depend on whether or not I'm interested in what you're going to tell me,' Donna quipped leaning back in her chair. She loved her little musings with Louis, she seemed to be having more meaningful chats lately with him than Harvey.

'Well, get your cheque book out missy, the new range of bespoke Italian baby furniture is in at Barney's.' Donna's interest level rose on hearing the word Barney's.

'Ok... keep going,' she ushered him to continue with her hand.

'Well, since Shelia found out she's pregnant, all she's been going on about is this,' he showed Donna a beautiful range of Italian furniture on his cell phone.

'Oooo, that _is_ nice!' Donna grabbed the phone to have a closer look.

'She's had to spend a few days in Boston this week, so I really wanted to surprise her and get her some gifts. Then I thought who best to ask to come with me to offer their exquisite expertise and exceptional taste?' Louis smiled as Donna handed him back his cell.

'Obviously, that's me,' Donna interjected, 'but I promised Har... Actually, do you know what? I am free later on and I also have this here list to complete, so call that a date Mr Litt!' Donna beamed at him, but inside, her stomach flipped with guilt. She really felt like she should be doing it with Harvey.

As Louis left, without warning, her eyes started to cloud over; Louis thinking of Shelia like that made her heart ache. She replayed the day before when Harvey completely dismissed her attempts at switching off from work and looking at baby things. She knew it wasn't on the top of every man's agenda, but for her right now, she needed it to be. She swivelled around away from her glass office wall as a tear fell. _Don't be so stupid Donna._ She thought as she lifted her hand to wipe the stray tear away. _God damn hormones._

She reached for her cell phone,

 _ **Hey, sleepy head. Sorry had loads to do at the office. See you later? D x**_

She knew that he was going straight from home to a client's office for a meeting, so she wasn't expecting to see him until the afternoon.

'How adorable is this?' Louis held up a small onesie, Donna smiled, she loved how Louis gets so passionate about these things.

After fifteen minutes browsing Barney's nursery department, Donna still hadn't reached Louis' levels of enthusiasm.

'Ok, spit it out,' Louis insisted, 'I've never seen you in a shop for more than ten minutes without something about to go on your credit card.'

Donna smiled weakly. 'Sorry Louis, I'm just not _feeling_ it.'

'Why not? You were totally up for it this morning? Oh god, is everything ok with the baby?' he panicked and went to hold her sides.

'No, baby's fine, Louis.' Donna smiled gently. 'I just feel..' she decided to let it spill, 'overwhelmed.'

'Have you spoken to Harvey?' he asked, checking if he's the one who _should_ be giving the advice. The look on Donna's face answered that question. Louis had never seen her like this, so disconnected.

'It's just all this,' she points around her, 'I haven't got a clue what I'm doing Louis. It's not like me, I can handle everything, but this,' she picks up and gestures towards an item off a nearby shelf.

'Hey, no one's expecting you to know everything,' Louis held her hand.

'Well it certainly feels like it, when I have literally no one to help me,' she'd let it out and now it wouldn't stop, 'Rachel's gone Louis! Rachel's gone, and I have no one to share this with. You're being so sweet but really, I just want to be here with the one person who hasn't shown any interest whatsoever recently.'

Louis face was puzzled for a second until he realised.

'Harvey.' he agreed and looked down. 'He can be such a dick.'

'No he's not Louis, he's distracted and I want to know by what. What on God's great earth could be more important to him than this?' Donna's tears then started to fall.

'I know Gretchen said that he was going to see Sean Cahill today,' Louis suggested.

'Cahill? What's there to discuss with him?' Donna forced her mind through current cases and couldn't think of one that involved the SEC.

'Harvey's always up to some bullshit to get himself out of some bullshit,' Louis laughed, 'I wouldn't worry about it. He can handle himself.'

Donna knew this, but it was the fact that whatever it was, she couldn't handle it.

'Hey, come on,' Louis urged, 'let's spend some money... Do you have Harvey's card?' Louis smirked.

'As always,' she replied with a hint of a smile returning. Donna laughed, but still she felt uneasy, 'What the hell is this thing anyway?' Donna asked trying to lighten the mood, as she lifted the strange, plastic object which she had previously took from the shelf.

By the end of their expedition, Donna was feeling much better and even better still for ticking off some of her list. But she couldn't shake off what Louis had told her about Harvey's whereabouts.

It was beginning to get dark and she had just finished reviewing recent letters of engagement for the partners when her office door slowly slipped open. She looked up from the soft lighting of her desk and gently raised a smile. She'd missed him, she hadn't seen him since the previous night and the look on his face was echoed in her chest.

'Hey.'

'Hey back.' he reciprocated a small smile, as he walked slowly over to her drinks table. He poured himself a double Macallan, that she reserves for him only, and takes a sip.

'Good day?' she asks tentatively. It occurred to her how little she now knows about his every day movements at work, part of her missed being his secretary; that closeness. Even though she now has a different kind of closeness; they're married, but she couldn't think of a time when they'd been so far apart.

'Nothing that I can't handle,' he replied walking around her desk and placing a gentle kiss on her head. She closed her eyes and smiled.

'Donna,' he started, 'Are you going to tell me the real reason you left so early this morning?' he stared out the window. She wasn't expecting that question, so hadn't had chance to prepare her answer.

'I don't know Harvey,' she continued, deciding she might as well get it off her chest. There are two things that Harvey Specter doesn't like: someone not telling him something he should know about and someone not telling him something he should know about. So with this, Donna knew the odds were in her favour.

'To be honest, I needed some time by myself. Or maybe you did?'

'Why would you think that?' he turned back around to her, drink low down in his hand.

'Well, my first guess would be, I had barely three words out of you all weekend, I've tried to include you in things that we need to get sorted before the baby comes, you're stood here now, knowing I'm upset, so there must be a reason for it and lastly Louis told me you went to see Sean Cahill today...' she had surprised herself, she felt more angry than upset at this moment, the fact that he didn't know why she was upset.

'Sean Cahill?' Harvey raised his eyebrows, 'Donna, I wouldn't worry about him, trust me, he's on my side.'

'Your side? What does that even mean?'

'I can't tell you,' he turned around back to the Manhattan skyline.

''What do you mean you can't tell me?' her voice grew louder as she stood up out of her chair.

'It's under control, I have no intent on telling you about something which is going to turn out to be nothing.' Harvey's face wasn't easy to read, except by the one person he was trying so hard to not let see his face. She knew he wasn't going to tell her, so she turned and began to place her things in her black Nina Ricci bag.

'Hey, I heard you went out with Louis earlier?' he tried to change the subject. 'Where did you go?' his eyes caught hold of her light pink notepad.

'Is this our list?' he picked it up and cast his eyes down noticing her neat, little ticks. She didn't respond, two can play at that game.

'Is this where you went with Louis?' his voice raising ever so slightly.

'Yes, we went to Barney's and had a lovely couple of hours shopping,' she smiled as she went to get her coat from her office closet.

'With _Louis_? I thought we were doing this together?' he softened his voice slightly.

'Yes, we were, but let me cast your mind back to yesterday. After I had spent all afternoon researching the shit out of things we need, I still haven't got a clue about any of this!' Her voice grew loud and she fought the tears back, 'I asked you for your opinion and I had nothing back. I know you're busy Harvey, but this,' she motioned to her bump, 'isn't going away, no matter how busy you are with your secret meetings and your rendezvous with Sean Cahill, because at this moment in Goddamn time, I need _you_!' she took a sharp breath when she realised she was now yelling.

'You _need_ me?' He echoed a familiar conversation the pair had had a few years back with a smirk beginning to etch on his face. She smiled as soon as she knew what she had said, only this time, it was the other way around.

'You think I have more important things to do than be here for you and my baby?' He placed his half drank glass of scotch down on the table and held her tightly by the waist, his dark eyes never leaving her's. 'Goddamn it Donna, that's what I am doing. I need to sort this shit out so I _can_ be with you and our child,' his voice was strained but she could also hear the trepidation. If I could have been anywhere else today than sorting out some bullshit case against me then I would have been.

She wasn't going to ask, she just held him.

'Do you need me to help with anything?' Was all she could offer him, she knew he didn't want pressing.

He smiled weakly, 'Just keep looking after our baby,' he kissed her gently. 'Oh, and whilst we're on the subject of you thinking I don't listen to you,' he reached into his jacket inside pocket for his cell, he scrolled on it for a few moments and held it up. 'This is being delivered tomorrow.'

She sighed gently and tilted her head to one side as she held the phone, 'You did hear me,' she smiled as she looked at the image of the exact stroller she was showing him the previous afternoon. His grin showed his excitement, but also hid the worry of what he wasn't telling her.

'Is it ...?'

'The black and grey model? Yes.' he cut her off.

'Is it...?'

'The best in the store? Yes.' he continued flashing her his smart ass grin.

She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow.

'Why can't I stay mad at you?' she leaned in to kiss him and rested her head on his neck. She turned her head back up to his, 'Please, if there's anything you think I should know, you need to tell me.'

'And I will, but not now,' he held her gently, 'because now, I want to go home with my wife and go through everything else on that goddamn list!'

A few days later, Katrina and Donna were sat in the associates lounge enjoying their coffee and catching up on the latest gossip from the bullpen.

'She slept with him?' Donna's nose wrinkled, 'Really? And does Layla know?'

'Layla was the one who saw them!' Katrina replied, her eyes widening with excitement.

'Oooo,' Donna smirked. 'I've missed this Katrina, with Rachel gone, it's so nice to have a friend to do this with.' Her smile was genuine and Katrina responded echoing her friend's thoughts.

After finishing their coffees, Donna began to head back to her office. While making a mental note to ask Katrina to lunch tomorrow, she noticed two blue suited men heading towards Harvey's office. She knew those suits and her stomach flipped.

'Gretchen, who are those men?' she pleaded to Harvey's legal assistant who was just leaving the copy room.

Gretchen's face was etched with everything Donna needed to know.

'What's going on Gretchen? Now!' Donna's voice began to tremble and she knew Gretchen was bound to not tell her, Harvey had made that clear enough. She turned quickly and began marching towards Harvey's office. 'I've had enough of this, or whatever the hell is going on!'

'Donna! Don't...!' Gretchen went to stop her younger friend, but it was too late, Donna was at Harvey's office door.

Harvey was sat at his desk and had just finished a phone call, when he heard his door open and two uninvited men came in standing side by side. He stood up instantly, without a comment, he knew why they were there. He let out a deep breath and his shoulders visible drew themselves to down. The elder of the two men flipped out his badge, FBI.

'Harvey Specter? We're arresting you on the suspicion of the orchestration and colluding with bribery for the murder of Frank Gallo. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish.' Harvey couldn't help but smirk at the last quotation of rights, but his face said it all when he saw Donna standing in the doorway. He couldn't look at her, it made him feel sick, his first thought was the shock of this and the worry; the baby. That was all he could think about. So he stayed calm in order to remove this situation away from her as quick as possible.

The larger of the two men, offered a pair of handcuffs to Harvey, so he calmly motioned to allow the man to put them on. Harvey's wealth of legal knowledge told

him to comply and not to say anything.

Donna couldn't speak, her throat and mouth were dry with sheer panic and fear. He couldn't look at her as he knew he would fall to pieces and at that moment in time he couldn't. He had to sort this mess.

'Get Louis, now!' he spoke calmly yet authoritative like she'd never heard before, making Gretchen run straight to her phone.

'Harvey!' Donna managed to call as she followed them towards the elevators. She managed to see his face as the elevator doors closed shut, and there was a look she had only seen once before, at the hospital, and that was fear.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Louis had received that call, he headed down to Federal Plaza on Broadway and Worth, without a hint of hesitation; he stopped everything. He was in a crisis talk meeting with O'Hara Cosmetics, a large client of the firm, when he'd heard Gretchen's shaky voice on his cell, he quickly made his apologies and left within seconds. Harvey needed him. And he needed him now.

'Where's Harvey Specter? I'm his attorney and I demand to goddam speak with him now!' Louis' face was red, as he bellowed across the front desk to the FBI headquarters in Tribecca. The desk clerk didn't respond with words, just pointed along the corridor towards an oncoming man.

'Sean?' Louis was taken by surprise, 'What the hell are you doing here? This isn't a case for the SEC.'

Sean Cahill, the man Harvey had met that morning, explained how he too had also been called by Gretchen.

'We've been working together Louis, to try and get this shit resolved,' Cahill looked exhausted too, 'Harvey had been subpoenaed to make a deposition last week for an inquest into Frank Gallo's death.'

Louis' face oozed confusion, 'Frank Gallo? What has that got to do with Harvey? He was killed by an inmate at the prison?'

'They're not disputing that, the prisons are colluding to make it out that Harvey paid for someone to 'rough him up a bit' or to possible kill him.' Cahill handed him a file to use.

'That's ridiculous!' Louis knocked and didn't need to wait for a response to walk straight into the questioning room, where Harvey was sat, hands out front of him, still cuffed. Opposite him was a middle aged man with greying hair, dark rimmed glasses and an abhorrent smirk on his face - especially when he saw Louis Litt walk into his questioning room. Next to the man, was a female FBI agent, younger than her colleague, with blonde straight hair just level with her shoulder, piercing blue eyes and far too much red lip stick.

Louis didn't even introduce himself. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a stack of files. The first file he threw down on the table next to Harvey's arm. 'Bail release form.' Next file slammed down, 'file to counter sue.' Next file down, 'a signed documented affidavit summary from Sean Cahill of the SEC of the events leading up to Gallo's death.'

'Now, If you don't mind, my client will be leaving unless justifiable evidence is shared with me today.'

'Well, I'm glad you asked that Mr Litt, as we were just getting to that,' the male FBI agent proclaimed. Louis glared at his name fob on his lanyard. _Glenn Stone_.

'Now, as your attorney is here, I'm thinking you can now share with us Mr Specter as to why you were at Danbury Penitentiary on May 16th of last year?'

'I was visiting my colleague,' Harvey began.

'Ahh, yes. Mike Ross. Wasn't he in for fraud. Fraud that you helped him to commit did you not?'

Louis interjected, 'That's hearsay - what are you implying? My client will only answer questions to help with his charges.'

'Ok, so if you were visiting your colleague why do we have CCTV of you and the warden of Danbury Penitentiary exchanging words and money in his office after your attorney/client privilege hours? This being less than seventy two hours before Frank Gallo's death and only twenty four hours before you hung him out to dry at his parole hearing?'

Louis studied the CCTV footage. 'This is inadmissible as there's no audio, they could be talking about anything. Who knows what that money was for?' Louis objected.

'Yeah, who can tell. For all you guys know, is that I could have just come to pay him for a rare Babe Ruth baseball card I won from him on eBay...' Harvey smirked, and looked up to Louis with a _thank you_ nod.

'Is this all you have on him? If so, I will be filing the bail proceedings right now and he'll be referring to his fifth amendment rights.'

The FBI agent knew he had no more evidence, only statements from the prison wardens and the CCTV tape.

'Please Mr Specter, if the money wasn't for Frank Gallo's murder, what was it for?' Glenn Stone asked inquisitively. 'As the Warden at Danbury seems to have forgotten also.'

Harvey stared back at him, he knew better than to let them know the real reason why. The reason being, he had paid the warden to allow Mike out of prison for six hours to negotiate a release deal which also involved the aforementioned Frank Gallo, but if it meant getting him out of conspiracy to murder then he couldn't think of a better idea.

'Harvey, I swear to God, you need to let me know what the fuck is going on?' Louis spat at him in the car on the way back to Harvey's apartment. It was dark now, Harvey hadn't even looked at his watch, he just needed to see her.

Harvey filled Louis in on everything that happened with Mike and Gallo and the deal they had made with the warden. He knew he had to tell him; to be honest, he wanted to. He knew he needed Louis' help now and he wasn't afraid to admit it. The only person who he wanted to make sure was ok, was Donna. And she was at the forefront of his mind right at that moment.

Louis went quiet and thought for a moment.

'We need to speak with the warden who is actually accused of orchestrating Gallo's murder, we need to know what went on.' Louis demanded.

'Not right now Louis, there's just one place I need to be,' Harvey got out of the car, and with Louis closely in tow, set off up to his apartment where Donna and Gretchen were waiting.

As soon as he clicked his door open, Donna ran around the corner from the kitchen.

'Harvey? Are you ok?' her arms took in every inch of him towards her, and he the same. He kissed her and smoothed his hand through her hair.

'I'm fine, Louis was a bad ass,' he smirked, but she saw straight through that impenetrable grin of his right there and then.

'Cut the crap! I want to know exactly what's going on, now!' she screamed as he noticed her tear stained face.

He filled her in on everything, he had to. Louis explained how they have no evidence, so they need to prove that the prison warden was colluding to say he paid them to 'rough Gallo up' but subsequently it led to his death, hence the conspiracy to commit murder. Donna got up slowly and held her stomach. Both Harvey and Louis stood up quicker and helped her up.

'I can't deal with this right now, why didn't you just tell me weeks ago, or Louis even and we could have sorted it before it got this bad!' Donna looked exhausted, 'You can be so goddamn selfish, thinking you can handle everything on your own, but you can't! Sometimes you need to admit you can't always do it without help!' she yelled to him.

He knew she was right, she always was. Louis' face looked across to Harvey in agreement. Gretchen had then walked over from the kitchen. 'Come on sweetie, you really need to calm down, it's not good for you or the baby,' she held her arm around Donna's back.

'Gretchen's right Donna,' Harvey agreed, 'This is why I didn't tell you!' He reached towards her and kissed her head. 'You really think I'd do anything to jeopardise you or our baby?'

She held her hand up to his face and stroked it gently, 'Please, tell me everything from now on.'

'Donna, these charges are complete bullshit, we're going to sort it and there's nothing to worry about!' Louis chimed in to support Harvey.

Harvey placed the blanket across Donna as she had finally fell asleep. His heart ached that he had hurt her, that he hadn't told her the truth of the extent of the case. Gretchen had left after making sure everyone was alright; she left Harvey and Louis to pull an all-nighter in an attempt to counteract Harvey's charges.

Donna smiled lovingly down at the pair. She tilted her head to one side and let out a small sigh; they looked so peaceful she almost felt bad to wake them.

Harvey had fallen asleep with his head back on the couch, whilst Louis, beside him, was asleep with his head resting on Harvey's shoulder. Before they woke, Donna couldn't pass the opportunity by to take a photo and send it to Mike, who had also been up all night on the phone to the pair thinking of a way to get Harvey acquitted. It was a bittersweet moment, before she let the events of yesterday fully settle in her mind.

Donna coughed, yet it didn't have any effect, so coughed again more loudly and perched herself on the coffee table in front of the pair with her legs crossed holding hot cups of coffee.

Harvey blinked his eyes open and rubbed his hands over his face. His face lit up almost instantly when he saw her, the events from the day before hadn't resonated just yet.

Slowly, his head turned to one side to see Louis still asleep and dribbling contently on his shoulder. Harvey shot a look of distaste to Donna. 'What the f...?' he mouthed.

'Louis!' he shouted, 'Wake the hell up and get your Goddamn saliva off of my shirt!'

'Coffee?' Donna smiled with a high pitched change of subject voice as she handed it to Harvey to try to diffuse the impending situation. Harvey noticed Louis take a coffee too with his right hand.

'Where the hell is your other hand?' Harvey had now definitely fully woken up.

'Shit! They're not pillows, are they?' Louis gulped suddenly realising where his other hand was. Harvey raised an eyebrow and his killer stare drilled into Louis' face.

Donna prised her lips together and tried her best to hold on to her laugh as she got up. Harvey couldn't help himself, he burst into laughter as Donna and Louis followed. It certainly lightened the mood before they set off on their plan to visit Danbury prison.

The guards buzzed the gates open as Louis and Harvey walked into Danbury.

Waiting patiently, they looked at each other knowing exactly how they were going to play this out. They had spent all night coming up with what they were doing today, with the help from Mike too.

Just as Louis had finished setting up their deposition camera, the warden from Danbury, who ironically was now in custody within the same prison for his part in Frank Gallo's death, entered the room and sat at the table opposite the two lawyers.

'Mr Specter, nice to see you again, he smirked.

'I wish I could say the same Fincham,' Harvey didn't give anything in his face away, 'But I'm not keen on people who set me up!'

'Set you up?' Fincham, the previous Warden of Danbury glared at him, 'You screwed me over, I let you take Mike Ross out of here with the hope that Frank Gallo would soon follow, I wanted that son of a bitch out of this place, he was running half the guards in here!'

'So you ordered him to be killed? Just because I didn't get his parole?'

'Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But the fact that I'm in here now, a part of that is your fault Specter!'

Harvey interjected, 'Look, you're in here anyway, as the men who killed Gallo directly signed a confession of his killing but also stated that you ordered them to with the added bonus that they would get an early parole and now you've added the crock of shit that I paid you to!' he shouted.

'So, that's what we're here about,' Louis continued, 'As you won't be getting out of here any time soon, we're going to offer you a deal with the SEC.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Sean Cahill has the authority to move you out of this prison, where come on let's be frank, excuse the poor taste in a post humorous word, but you know as well as we do, you're not going to last five minutes in here.' Harvey explained, 'how about if you say what I was really giving you the money for, and clear my name then we'll get you moved out of this place.'

Fincham looked stone faced, almost like he wasn't going to budge. He looked around the room and towards the door knowing exactly what awaited him outside.

'Fine I'll sign the damn deal,' he agreed.

And with that, Sean Cahill entered the room with the paperwork. Harvey and Louis went to get up to leave the room.

'Thanks Sean,' Harvey rested his hand on his shoulder as he walked past. 'I'll leave it with you from here.'

'Thanks Harvey,' Cahill turned back to Fincham and handed him the pen.

'Sorted? Or do I need to put my name on the Danbury visitors' list?' Donna smiled sweetly as he walked into his apartment later that night. 'I'm not sure I'm up for a conjugal visit in a prison as I only prefer Egyptian Cotton sheets,' she mused as she slipped her arms around his waist. He threw his keys into the bowl on the kitchen bar and smiled.

'I'm afraid I'm staying here with you, in our Egyptian cotton sheets!' his delicious smirk spread and his hands reached around her face. As he studied her eyes and then her lips, he bent his head down and whispered, 'I love you, you know,' across her slightly parted lips before kissing her.

As they walked back over to the couch, Donna suddenly stopped in her tracks and her hand shot around to her back.

'Ow!' she doubled over and used her other hand to steady herself on the couch. Within seconds, Harvey was there beside her holding her side.

'Are you ok?' his voice full of concern, as he helped her sit down on the leather couch.

'I've been having pains all afternoon,' Donna winced as she held her stomach.

'What do you mean? Why didn't you call me?' Harvey panicked as he quickly got out his cell.

'I'm fine, I don't think I'm in labour,' she laughed it off, 'I'm not due for another four weeks! I think I just need to rest,' she lay her head back on the couch. 'Ow!' This time she really screamed in pain and now Harvey definitely wasn't convinced. He'd already dialled the hospital on his cell.


	11. Chapter 11

**After a few angsty chapters, this one is full of the romantic Darvey we love. Plenty of fluff, a protective Harvey and a sprinkling of cuteness. Please enjoy and don't forget to review if you want to. I like to know people are still with me! Thanks.**

'Well, I'm very happy to announce, Mrs Specter, that you are just experiencing mild Braxton Hicks pain. Nothing to worry about, looks like baby is still very much happy in there and not looking to come out any time soon,' the doctor smiled as she brushed the sonogram over her stomach.

Donna didn't reciprocate the smile, just placed the back of her hand across her forehead and let out a groan.

'What? You've gotta be freaking kiddin me? You mean this isn't even proper pain? Well, believe me, this isn't just mild pain!' she breathed, as Harvey helped her up off the bed.

'You're fine to go home Mrs Specter. I take it you've finished work now?' The doctor smiled filling in some paperwork. Donna looked unsure how to answer the question, 'Umm, no.'

'Well, for your own and baby's well being, I really suggest that you should be taking it easy now,' the doctor looked stern-faced as she placed her paperwork back down.

'Well, my job does entail sitting at my desk a lot, so I'm sure I'll be fine!' she flippantly laughed it off while straightening her black t-shirt top back into place.

'Yes, she will be doctor, don't you worry. She won't be setting foot in work at all,' Harvey threw Donna a _I'm serious_ look as he saw her just about to protest. She thought better of it here, and decided to wait until they were in the car.

'Go on, out with it,' he smiled while they settled into the black leather seats of the Lexus that awaited outside the hospital the next morning.

'You know I'm fine at work, I'll take it easy and I won't do anything more than the bare minimum!' she protested. Ray overheard and smirked up at Harvey in the mirror.

'I'll be bored beyond belief!' she complained.

Harvey smiled, 'Donna, I know you always get your way and you always seem to manage to get me to agree with you, but with this, you've got no chance,' Harvey laughed, which seemed to irritate her more. Harvey had noticed recently it didn't take much.

'Look, I'll be fine at the office, I'll even go home early,' she caught Harvey's eye, and knew he wasn't budging.

'Fine!' she exhaled sharply, leaning her head back on the seat, 'but I'm using your card to do online shopping all day.'

'Perfectly fine by me!' he grinned as Ray pulled up outside the building of Specter Litt Ross, 'Anything for you Harriet Specter!' he winked before closing the door, then headed up into the office after directing Ray to take Donna straight home, much to her apparent disapproval and mutterings under her breath.

When Donna entered Harvey's apartment, which had long been theirs since Donna finished her lease on her apartment in SoHo, she stood by the kitchen counter and let out a long sigh and drummed her fingers along the top. She glanced at her Cartier watch and sighed even louder when she realised that it was only 9:30am. She rolled her eyes, 'Harvey,' she mumbled under her breath, but a smile grew as she placed her hand tenderly on her ever growing bump.

'Just you and me then eh kid?'

During the morning, she had settled down on the couch, with a blanket wrapped snuggly around her; she was actually beginning to think that she could get used to this. She had already made her way through the first five episodes of a new Netflix series and was thinking about making lunch, when suddenly her cell began to buzz.

'Can I speak to my gorgeous, pregnant wife please?' his voice purred seductively down the line. She snorted a fake, uneasy laugh while looking down at the stomach.

'Try, questionably gorgeous, lazy, fat wife, who has Netflix binged all morning and eaten through the contents of our refrigerator.'

Harvey laughed, 'Good, I see you're enjoying your first day off then?'

She could picture exactly the look on his face, while leaning back in his chair at his desk. She closed her eyes to take in that image. She missed him already.

'I was thinking, we really need to sort the baby's nursery out,' Donna steered the conversation away from her earlier disclosure of TV binging and eating. 'So I've ordered the furniture I'd bought to be delivered this afternoon, so if you get back early later on, you can show me your handy DIY skills...' she said the last bit full of sarcasm, she knew full well Harvey had the best legal mind in Manhattan, but using an Allen key and screwdriver - this was unchartered territory.

'You do know we can just get someone to do it,' Harvey suggested, trying to find an excuse around her suggestion. 'My DIY skills are _paying_ for someone to do it for me,' he audibly groaned down the phone line, knowing full well Donna was going to get her way with this one .

'That's not the point Harvey! It's the first job we can do for our child! Together!' her voice began to rise.

'I do believe, the reason our baby is growing in there, is because of a _very_ good job we already did together,' he smirked as he turned his chair around to face the office window.

'Hey, charmer! That certainly wasn't a hard job!' Donna laughed back as she rolled her eyes at his comment.

'Well, something definitely was _hard_ in that job...' the smugness in his voice trailed down the phone.

Exasperated, Donna shook her head yet smiled fondly from the memory he'd left her with, 'Bye Mr, and don't forget your tool kit on your way out the office later,' she joked, 'I Love you.'

'Don't get your hopes up,' he found it amusing as his lips curled into a playful grin whilst he placed the receiver back on the phone.

After watching far too many episodes of some reality TV, clock watching and Googling random baby answers that kept popping up and freaking her out in her mind, she decided that something more productive was in order. She prided herself on organisation; her own personally designed filing system for Harvey was legendary around the firm. She knew full well how other secretaries in the past had aspired to be like her; now she's the COO she organised herself with as much careful skill. So, she thought she would apply some of this pent up organisational energy into tidying the smaller guest room in the apartment. It was a large penthouse apartment, but with one larger master room, it left the guest room slightly smaller; Donna liked to think of it as cosy.

She stood in the frosted sliding doorway, there was not as much glass in this room as the others. Just a smaller, narrower window which looked out towards the south end of Central Park and a sliding door which met with the rest of the balcony that surrounded the condo. Harvey had already moved the larger pieces of furniture out and had rearranged them elsewhere with the help of Alex, whilst they should have been going over a case file one night but welcomed the needed break.

Donna looked over to the small set of drawers in the corner, which had not yet been moved. She sighed to herself as she had found at least one nesting job to do; she didn't feel anywhere near ready for the baby yet and after what happened yesterday, it acted like a wake up call to make everything ready for their little Specter addition.

Carefully kneeling down onto the wooden floor, she pulled open the top drawer with intent to clear it out and make room for the small piles of baby clothes they had acquired over the past few weeks. She pulled out the stack of note pads, magazines and Law Journals which had gathered in the drawer, making a mental note to show Harvey where the recycle bin is located.

After cleaning out the first drawer and not finding anything of interest or of importance to keep, she slid open the second.

On top of the drawer she instantly recognised the face staring back at her. Gordon Specter, sat next to a young, fair haired Harvey together on the baseball bleachers. She smiled and her heart filled with a mixture of emotions each one of them playing a tune on different heartstrings. His father would have been so proud of him and would have burst with pride to know Harvey was also going to be a father himself any day soon.

Donna knew Gordon had always loved her and spoke of no one else whenever he met up with Harvey. ' _Why haven't you made an honest woman out of this one yet?'_ he used to jest, always sending Donna's cheeks redder than her hair, but she never showed it. She had mastered the technique of laughing it off and making a quip about his insatiable womanising habits. She placed the photo lovingly on top of the drawers, making sure to get it framed; this place could do with more family pictures if it is to be a home to a family too, she thought.

Underneath, there was a small black leather photo album, with a silver band around the edge. She lifted it out gently and opened it, more faces she recognised and smiled warmly at. Marcus and Katie with their two children, Harvey's niece and nephew, sat around the tree at Christmas. One of Harvey and Marcus; Donna could tell this was taken a number of years ago, she gently smoothed her thumb across a younger looking Harvey, his dark eyes still making her catch her breath.

Next, she turned the page over and recognised the next couple straight away, however it wasn't recent, yet Donna knew the duo very well. And it wasn't until that second, it hit her. Her eyes fell on a younger Harvey again, this time still at Harvard, his arms were wrapped tightly around the waist of a beautiful, dark haired, petit younger woman, with eyes as dark as his. Their smiles mirroring each other's; they radiated happiness. Donna felt her eyes fill, she had never felt a sensation like this before, even when she had been around the couple only just a few years ago. By now, after everything Harvey and herself have been though, she hadn't thought about the effect this woman had on Harvey up until this moment; after seeing this photograph. Harvey was the last person she thought would have had photographs printed out, let alone a photo album full of them. She moved hastily on from the photograph of Harvey and Scottie, and quickly noticed there were none of her. _Why would there be?_ She felt stupid for even thinking it. They were a different kind of family, a family brought together through work. She felt a pang of sadness that she had missed out on part of Harvey's life.

Donna had had plenty of past boyfriends and even ones close to becoming fiancés, but no one had ever come close to how she felt towards Harvey. She gravitated to him from the moment she had met him: his handsome face, his enlightening confidence and his honesty imprinted on her from those very first moments in the bar. She knew she was being stupid; she was sure the pregnancy hormones were mainly to blame, but even still, it caught her breath and she felt a small, piercing stab to the heart that she had never experienced before.

As she placed the photograph album back into the drawer she noticed a dark brown leather box in the corner of the drawer. Still trying to clear space in there, and tying to clear the image of Harvey and Scottie out of her mind, she lifted it up and opened it. As she slid the lid off, she noticed it was a silver coloured watch. It must have been at least fifteen years old from the style. What caught her eye, was the fact that it was not an expensive watch at all, something totally different to what Harvey would be sporting today. She clipped it off the pad it was connected to inside the box and held it up to the light through the window. The time had stopped and the battery had obviously ceased working; it had been there for a long time. She turned it over in her hands trying to picture Harvey wearing it at one point, she couldn't even recall it from her time with him at the DA's office. On the back of the watch, she noticed a faded engraving. As if the photograph wasn't enough, she felt a double stab as she read the wording on the back. She felt stupid that she couldn't control her eyes.

 _I'm Donna, this is the sort of shit I would usually laugh at_ , she thought to herself wiping the tears that fell.

As the tears cleared, she read the inscription more closely, _Always yours, S x_

She wasn't stupid she knew what they had in the past, but why did he keep it all?

She let out a deep breath and placed the box back into the side of the drawer. Guilt began to tickle around her body, she knew this wasn't _her_ stuff, but it was going to be _her_ baby's room.

Then just like that, the thoughts drained from her body as she remembered what she was doing in the room to begin with. Her heart felt like it had repaired itself almost instantly as she swept her hand along the top of her bump. As her other hand wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks she felt a presence behind her.

Turning her head swiftly to the doorway, he stood there in silence just smiling at her.

'Hey, you scared me! You should be more careful with your stealth like moves around a pregnant lady!' she teased as she quickly wiped her tear stained face. 'I thought I'd sort through some of these drawers to make room for that,' she pointed over to a small pile of neutral newborn baby clothes folded on the top of a leather arm chair.

'And the thought of cleaning out drawers brings to tears?' he queried with a hint of jest. She should have known he would never miss a thing.

'How come you're back so early?' she quickly asked trying to steer the conversation away from the reason why she was caught crying.

'I missed you, and when you said you were on the second season of Real Housewives, I knew I couldn't miss out on that!' he said sarcastically, his infamous eyebrows raising with fake excitement.

He let out a sigh, and slowly came towards her, he knelt down and sat next to her on the floor besides the open drawer. His hand slid to the bottom of her back and rubbed it gently. He knew exactly what she had found.

'Do you know what?' he started, 'It killed me every time you said you were leaving the office and going a date, every time a guy called the office and you flirted on the phone. I had to use every ounce of strength in me to stop from beating Stephen Huntley to a pulp. I feel sick to the core knowing I didn't have you for all of those years, watching you take chances on men who I knew would never treat you as good as I would have. No one was good enough for you.'

'And you are?' she cocked her head towards him with a half smile.

'Hell yes,' he kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers momentarily afterwards.

'Those things in there, the photographs and that watch, they're reminders of the past when there was no one who has ever made me feel the way that you do Donna. I don't need a photograph of us, or a gift, I have you.' He brushed his hand over her hair to see her face clearly. 'I have always wanted you. I've always loved you. I've always needed you.'

'But why have you kept the watch?' she asked, feeling stupid for asking.

'Now I have you, I don't see any reason in particular to keep it. To be honest, I'd forgotten about it years ago, and if you'd ask Scottie, she probably would have too,' he laughed, 'she'd probably would even say, _what the hell was she thinking?_ '

'Sorry, I'm just a mess. What's wrong with me?' she looked defeated as she peered back up towards him.

'For starters, you're exhausted, you didn't sleep in hospital last night. You're also growing our baby, and those hormones are out in full force today!' he smirked his mouth into that delightful grin that melted her insides.

'Besides, you haven't looked in the bottom drawer yet have you?' he asked smugly raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him suspiciously with a questionable smile. She tentatively pulled open the bottom drawer.

This drawer seemed to be more full than the last. She looked over at Harvey who silently gestured for her to carry on. She quietly took out an old iPhone 3, a box of old cufflinks, some she even recognised dating back to the DA's office, two Mont Blanc pens which had ran out of ink, a pot of thumb tacks and finally a stainless steel can opener. She placed each object on the floor in front of them.

'See,' he kissed her, 'I don't need photographs to remind me of you.' She looked between the objects spread out on the floor and his somewhat slightly amused face, which she loved to hate.

'Well, well, well. Harvey Specter, New York's unshakable, cool, calm and collected lawyer has the most sentimental drawer collection...' she smiled running her hand along the top of the familiar objects.

'The first iPhone I had with your picture on for your contact number, the cuff links I wore throughout my time at the DA's office, remember when we would choose the right ones for the day?' he continued, 'Those pens you got refilled for me but you didn't realise you'd used the wrong ink and they never worked properly again. That was one of the only mistakes you ever made,' he laughed, 'And I don't think you need reminding about the thumb tacks and can opener do you?' he knowingly asked.

Words escaped her mouth, and there she sat thinking she knew everything she could possibly ever know about Harvey Specter then he goes and throws a curveball like that. An amazingly romantic one at that. The tears came again, this time they were from a fuller heart, realising how loved she actually was and that she did not need to worry about a thing.

She shuffled herself around and placed herself between his legs on the floor.

'Every day you surprise me. I didn't think you could make me love you more.'

'Well, hold on tight, as I've got many years to make up for,' he lifted her head towards his and brushed his lip across hers, letting their tongues play out their love. Donna pulled herself gently away, 'I hope you don't think I've forgotten about putting those DIY skills to the test?' her fingers walked themselves up the centre of his tie and then gently flicking his nose playfully

'Hmm, damn it,' he joked, 'I thought I was doing well there!' He stood up and gently pulled Donna to her feet.

'Where shall we start?' he asked, 'I can think of what we can do first...'

'No, no you're not deflecting from this. You can't lawyer me out of putting together our baby's furniture.' she kissed him sweetly on the cheek. 'Come on, I'll even read the instructions to you.'

'Nothing's changed there then...' he smirked as he followed her out of the room.

They didn't know who was more surprised with the fact that they had managed to put together the crib for the baby; with only three disagreements and three Macallans (on Harvey's part) they had made a pretty good job of it.

'Don't ever tell Louis I did this, I need to keep him believing I'm far too superior to do manual labour,' he laughed while placing the screwdriver back on the table.

'Well, it's a labour of love, so I think that's acceptable for anyone,' she held her arm around his waist as she examined the dark mahogany crib.

'What's this for!' Donna suddenly noticed a small silver screw left on the floor.

'Nothing, we don't need that,' Harvey quickly took it from her and scooped it away to the side. She looked at him quizzically.

'Hmm, let's hope that didn't need to be somewhere important,' she laughed as she also agreed to ignore the fact that they hadn't used a screw somewhere unto known to them.

'I like to think of furniture instructions as a set of by-laws, there's always hidden crap you don't need,' he pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head.

'I think we need a reward for our hard work,' he smiled, 'that's why I've reserved us our table.'

She knew exactly where he meant. Del Posto


	12. Chapter 12

**I think this chapter deserves a title:**

 _ **A Birthday Surprise.**_

 **Please Enjoy and Review...** x

By the end of the week, Donna had become more than stir crazy. After realising she had been using lines from the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills in her everyday conversations, she decided to hide the Netflix remote from herself.

The baby's room was now finished, as a result of Donna giving in and allowing Harvey to pay for someone to design the rest of the room, after witnessing his first attempt at manual labour. The pieces of mahogany nursery furniture fit beautifully in their light and airy surroundings. Still not knowing the sex of their baby, Donna had hung three small, embroidered fabric grey and yellow elephants on the wall above the crib, which matched the light grey soft furnishings she had brought.

She smiled at her accomplishments and made an amusing mental note of maybe part timing as an interior designer after the baby was born. _Who was she kidding? She couldn't leave the firm._ She smiled.

Thinking of the firm, she needed to leave the apartment. She was feeling overly energised today, since she had started the day with her Mama Yoga session. It had been a week since she had set foot in Specter Litt Ross and not only did she miss seeing Harvey whenever she wanted, and she hated to admit it but, she missed Louis too.

She grabbed her navy Cavalli cardigan, which paired perfectly with her white skinny maternity jeans and matching top, even though she couldn't do it up, she refused to accept that most of the designers she loved didn't do maternity clothes.

She hailed a cab out on fifth and took it downtown towards the office.

Walking from the elevators at Specter Litt Ross, Donna had never felt better. She had missed the place, if only for a week, but she suddenly felt like she was _home_. She still impeccably mastered her _Donna walk_ along the hallway towards her office, albeit in slightly lower heels, but even still, she certainly made heads turn. She liked to think it was because she looked awesome, but it was probably because she was huge and was carrying the boss's baby.

'Oh, hey!' Donna was suddenly greeted by Louis who had hurried along to catch her up.

'How are you feeling?' he asked as he kept pace beside her slightly out of breath.

'I'm not ill Louis, just growing a person,' she cast him a sideways glance. 'How's Shelia doing?'

'Oh my God Donna,' he stopped her as he moved in front to face her. 'I have a new found respect for Harvey!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked, folding her arms on top of her bump as he brought her to a halt.

'It means, Sheila's only in her third month and she's already turned into Mamazilla! How Harvey has lasted this long without cracking, I don't know.' Louis continued without regard to Donna's expression.

'Excuse me?' she glared at him with a smile, 'In no way am I _Mamazilla_ , what are you trying to say Louis?' her stare suddenly became more severe towards the shorter man.

'Oh, I - I meant that because you're so big and I bet those hormones are...' he was cut short by a familiar deep voice behind him.

'Louis, know when to stop talking and walk away,' he laughed. 'The hole you are digging is getting bigger by the second and if I know my wife, she'll push you in it!'

'Hey Harvey, didn't see you there,' Louis fumbled with his words whilst turning and heading in the other direction. 'See you later Donna.' he called back.

'I really look like a Mamazilla? What the hell is one of those anyway?'

He let out a short laugh, 'Of course not, you look hot and you look radiant today,' he smiled, knowing how to get on her good side, pulling her towards him for a small kiss. 'The only reason Shelia is probably like that is because she has to put up with Louis. But you...' he kissed her again, 'have me!' he grinned, looking mightily pleased with himself.

'Hmmm, and don't I know it!' she placed her hand behind his head to gracefully accept another kiss.

'Missing the place already?' he asked.

She tilted her head and smiled, avoided answering his question and carried on with her own questioning, 'Are you busy today?' She hated not knowing his calendar. 'As we can't have you working too hard on your birthday can we?' she smiled, whispering the last part in his ear.

'Thought we weren't going to mention that?'

'You really think I'm going to sit at home and not see you on your birthday. It's not like it's a big one at all...' she smirked.

He raised his eyebrow and stared at her unable to control a smile. 'Enough of the big birthday thing,' he popped his hands into his pockets, 'I'm not that old!'

'Well, forty _is_ the new thirty I hear!' She quickly kissed his cheek and headed towards her office. She heard him physically groan behind her as he walked towards his meeting in the conference room next door.

'Oh and, how did you get here?' he asked as she was about to pull her office door open.

'Cab!' she chirpily replied while examining anything that had been moved in her office.

'Why didn't you ring Ray? I don't like you taking my baby in those death cars!'

'Death cars? _Really_? Calm down old man,' she winked and smiled. He didn't have time to argue back so he gave her an exasperated roll of his eyes and walked into the meeting, changing his persona as soon as his feet crossed over the threshold. No longer an over protective husband and father to be, but a powerful, confident lawyer about to close a deal with a new client.

As Donna made herself comfortable in her chair and checked everything was as she had left it on her desk and in the drawers, a friendly voice sounded from the doorway.

'Who's that hot mama sitting in our COO's chair?' Katrina laughed as she walked into Donna's office.

'Hey!' Donna went to get up, but decided against it and let Katrina come over to her. Getting up and down was really over rated. She had definitely allowed this past week to remind her of how lovely it was just to be lazy.

'What brings you in today?' Katrina smiled, 'it's so good to see you, you look amazing!'

'Thanks, but it's amazing what sitting on your ass eating crap and watching crap does to your stress levels,' Donna explained. 'Anyway, I'm here for Harvey today, as it's his birthday.'

'Oh really? He never said,' Katrina replied.

Donna laughed, 'God no, he wouldn't tell anyone. I think it's only ever been Jessica and I who have ever known, and to be honest, I've always thought Louis knew too. I'm surprised Louis hasn't done something Louis-like for him today, which Harvey would truly hate,' Donna smiled, 'Even though it would be hilarious.'

Katrina looked a little sheepish and as soon as Donna caught a glimpse of her face...

'Oooo you knew already!' Donna laughed, 'Shiiiiiiiit you're good!' she laughed mimicking Katrina and Mike's attempt at The Wire, again making a concision note to stay away from TV.

'Let's just say Louis may have a little something planned,' Katrina smiled.

'Is Harvey going to hate it?' Donna smirked.

'Most definitely,' Katrina slowly nodded.

'That's fabulous then!' Donna clapped her hands together with a squeal.

Donna had kept herself busy in her office throughout the afternoon and caught up on most of the gossip on the 48th floor. She still didn't know what Louis had up his sleeve for Harvey but she was intrigued to find out.

It was late into the afternoon, when Louis poked his head into the associates' lounge, where Donna and Katrina were sat chatting happily about Donna's new found passion for reality TV.

'Hey, you seen Harvey?' he feverishly asked as he looked quickly around the associates lounge.

Donna looked around the small associates' kitchen, 'Umm, nope, he's not in here. To be fair, when has he _ever_ been in here?'' she laughed, 'Just messing with you Louis. He's in Alex's office.'

'Well, when you've finished your little Netflix and Chill session, would you both get your asses in Conference Room A on the 49th,' Louis flapped as he shut the door behind him.

Katrina turned her head to Donna, 'Should we tell him that there's a whole different meaning to that phrase that he obviously doesn't know?'

'Louis, I'm really busy as I would like to leave early tonight, do you really need my help with a client you've been with for over 11 years?' Harvey asked slightly annoyed and raising an eyebrow at his shorter counterpart.

As Harvey entered the conference room, he stopped and did a double take. He knew Louis had been acting more of a pain in the ass today, he should have known. Harvey hates surprises, even more so when they involve people. However, as he moved his eyes quickly around the room, it was actually filled with people he liked. Louis watched as Harvey's grin spread across his face and gave him an acknowledging corner smile.

'Happy Birthday Harvey!'

Naturally his eyes lay on Donna first, who raised her hands to gesture that she had nothing to do with it, but after, he looked to the right and there they were. He tried to hide the smile, but it was evident that he couldn't cover his surprise.

'Happy halfway to 80, old man!' Mike smiled, leaning in to him and hugging his Batman. 'I knew you'd hate this, so we jumped on the first plane!'

'Hate it,' Harvey confirmed with a smile which contradicted his words.

'This, I definitely wasn't going to miss,' Jessica joined them, 'My boy's all grown up!' she laughed, 'Forty Harvey, that's old enough to know better now, so no more shitty excuses for messing up!' She handed him a bottle of Macallan and pointed to a tray of shot glasses, 'Reunion birthday drinks all round?'

After an hour of missed catch ups and everyone wishing Harvey Happy Birthday, Louis came to seat himself next to Harvey.

'Hey,' Louis perched by him on the next office chair. 'I hope you like it, I know how much you hate these things, but with everything that's gone on this year, I really wanted to do something special for you to show you how much you mean to me Harvey, you're a good friend.' Louis smiled nervously awaiting Harvey's response. After tipping back the last of his scotch, he turned and flashed Louis his charming grin.

'You're right buddy, we are friends and we've done well this year on our own. Thank you Louis,' his voice was sincere and it was just enough for Louis, who pursed his lips into an acknowledging smile and nodded. He stood up and patted him on the back and turn back to speak to Shelia.

Harvey cast his eyes around the room, looking for her. His eyes had, over the years, become naturally trained to search for her in any crowd, no matter how small. He sensed she had left the room, like part of him had been taken away.

'Hey Mike, did you see where Donna went?' he asked, giving the small room another glance over.

'She left a couple of minutes ago, I think she was going to get more water,' Mike answered, 'you alright man?'

'Yeah, great, just like to make sure she's okay,' Harvey grinned, the three shots of Macallan settling in.

'Get you, the protective Daddy,' Mike smiled, 'I'm so proud that you and Mom went for another!'

Harvey raised his eyebrows as he headed out the door, 'I'm _never_ going to be old enough to be your Dad...'

Harvey walked though to the associates' lounge hoping to see Donna, but the lights were off and there was no sign of her. He wondered through the 49th floor and called into the ladies' toilets, but still no Donna. He knew there were two other floors she could be on, but he started to panic.

He went to press the elevator button, then decided otherwise and ran up the flight of stairs, something in his body directed him to. His body felt uneasy, and his heart began to race out of his chest as he reached the 50th, home of his office and hers.

As he ran down the corridor towards his office, he called out for her, he just knew something was wrong, like an impulse. He turned into the room just after hearing her call him, her voice sounding pained and uneven.

'Donna!'

As his eyes took a second to adjust to the softer lighting in his office, they settled on her, leaning across his couch gripping on to the back cushion. He didn't even feel his body move across the room, as he was there by her side in a split second. The scotch suddenly clearing from his head, she needed him now. He held her up and took her weight from the back of the sofa.

'Is it happening?' his voice cracked as panic flew through his body, his instinct was to hold her and not to let her go.

'My water's broke,' she breathed heavily as she gripped her stomach and leaned her body onto him. 'I'm thinking this baby will be sharing their birthday with their Daddy,' she managed to say, just before digging her hands into Harvey's arm as another wave of pain crashed through her body.

'Oh my God, is everything ok?' Rachel appeared at the office doorway, 'What do you want me to do?'

'Do you think you can make it to the hospital?' Harvey asked his wife, still holding her up across the couch.

'How far apart are the contractions?' Rachel asked as she ran up to her friend, and started gently rubbing her back. Rachel looked up to Harvey, she'd never seen him so encompassed with fear. 'Harvey?' she prompted him to answer.

'She's had two in the last three minutes,' he answered, not letting go of her hands.

Rachel smiled nervously, 'Ok, I don't think going to hospital is an option!'

'Did they do a side course on baby delivery at Columbia whilst you were there?' Harvey quipped nervously as Rachel made a point of not answering.

'Seriously Specter, you're making jokes whilst I'm in freaking pain?' Donna yelled, her fingers nails digging in slightly more than they were before.

'Hurt me as much as you want baby, I don't mind,' he grinned trying to take her mind off the pain to make her laugh. He was surprised to see it didn't work after the look she cut him.

'I've got an idea,' Rachel turned to Harvey, 'I'm going to find Gretchen. You, call the paramedics,' she directed at Harvey and headed out of the office.

Within minutes after Gretchen and Rachel had arrived back in Harvey's office, the scene seemed calmer and more organised. Harvey had called 911 and they were on their way, Donna was leaning over the smaller of the couches with Harvey stood in front of her as she buried her head into his shirt every time she was gripped by another forceful contraction.

'I feel like I just want to push,' she breathed.

Harvey brushed her hair away from her face and smoothed his hand across her head and shoulders, 'Just try to wait a few more minutes, the EMTs will be here any second.'

'I don't think I can...' she screamed and she bared down onto the back of the couch. 'I'm never doing this again Specter!' she grunted, making Harvey smile.

'She doesn't mean it, she can't resist me...' he smirked trying to lighten the mood, as Rachel cut him a ' _Are you kidding me right now?'_ look.

'Ok sweetie, don't worry we're here,' Gretchen reassured her as she went to push again.

Just at that moment, the first paramedic ran through Harvey's door.

'Heard we're having a baby in here?' she smiled as she was closely followed by her male colleague.

They positioned Donna comfortably down onto the floor with Harvey not leaving her side by an inch. He held her and at that moment nothing else in his life mattered.

Within those minutes, the love he had for Donna overwhelmed him, he bent down to kiss her head. He just wanted to protect her in every single way possible, like he had done for the past thirteen years.

'You know I love you Donna,' he smiled, echoing a special line he once said to her, but this time she knew full well what it meant.

She felt her body push down and as the pain seared through her, both her hands gripped Harvey like she'd never held anyone or anything before.

In that moment, late into Harvey's birthday, a noise that had never graced Harvey's office before, brightened up and cried into the room. Harvey had never heard such a perfect sound.

'And we have a baby girl!' The paramedic smiled as she quickly pulled the baby up into a towel, checked her over and placed her straight up on Donna.

Between getting her breath back, Donna couldn't find any words just yet as she took in the enormity of what had just happened. Her hands instinctively wrapped themselves around their baby girl as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her head.

Harvey, still by her side, kissed Donna on the head and then moved slowly towards his daughter and repeated his kiss with the same amount of love.

'You did amazing, you're incredible!' he breathed just loud enough for her to hear as he rested his head next to hers.

'I think I am!' she laughed, 'Is she ok?' she redirects her question of concern to the paramedic who had delivered her baby girl.

'Perfect, but we still need to take you both to the hospital to check you over in a while,' the paramedic smiled as she held up the baby's cord.

'Would you like to cut your daughter's cord?' she asked Harvey, who instantly looked like someone who had been asked to the witness stand.

His face then turned to the widest smile. 'Like you wouldn't believe,' he answered as he reached over.

'She's perfect,' Donna sighed as she used the back of her little finger to stroke the side of their newborn's cheek. 'She has your dark eyes.' She looked up to Harvey, who still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He smiled at the tiny pink piece of perfection, bundled in the love of his life's arms. Nothing in his life could ever beat this moment, his heart had doubled in size and there was no going back, he was hooked.

The love he felt for Donna was incredible, but after seeing his baby girl, nothing could have prepared him for that feeling.

'Now, you can't say I didn't give you a great birthday present!' Donna's smile lit up her face as she looked up to Harvey.

'You definitely did,' he agreed, 'Looks like I can't hate my birthday anymore!'


	13. Chapter 13

Later that evening, Donna was sat up in her bed at Mount Sinai hospital. Harvey had always procured himself the finer things in life and he wasn't going to let his wife and newest Specter addition stay in anything but the best, so he had already acquired a suite for them to stay in.

Swaddled in a white, soft blanket, Baby Specter was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms making the occasional, adorable squeaky sound.

'How did we get here?' Harvey sat gently on the side of the bed, leaning over to look again at his daughter for what seemed like the millionth time. 'I mean, if I was missing out on all of this for that long, why didn't we get here quicker?'

Donna returned a smile, she didn't need to answer, she knew why. But now the time was right for both of them and they were not going to change it for the world. Donna delicately lifted their baby towards Harvey who took her close upon to his chest and wrapped his hand around her lovingly and kissed the top of her tiny hat.

'You do realise we need to come up with a new name, I don't think 'baby' and 'she' will get her far in life,' Donna said, laying her hands by the side of her and stifling a yawn.

'As long as she's a Specter, she'll go far,' he smirked, as Donna rolled her eyes.

'Go on,' she urged, 'what are your suggestions?'

Harvey turned his baby girl around to see her face more clearly and took in her perfect features: his dark eyes, tiny nose and strawberry lips. Finding the perfect name to fit something as perfect as the little person who lay in his arms was going to be a difficult task.

'You go, and I'll tell you if I think it'll suit her,' his eyes still fixed on his newborn's face. Donna had never seen him so in awe, she loved this new, beguiled and captivated Harvey Specter. She knew it was in there somewhere, that's why she had loved him for as long as she had.

'When I was younger I always loved the name, Rosie,' Donna suggested, 'It was actually my Grandmother's name, Rose Arniya Garnell,' Donna smiled as she remembered her Grandmother. 'She was my mom's mother, she died when I was twelve, but all I remember is spending the summers up at her cottage in Vermont with her dogs and she used to bake the most amazing strawberry pies.'

'Shame I didn't get to taste those,' he smiled. Donna knew his mother used to make them as they were his and his father's favourite too.

Harvey gently took off the tiny hat and smoothed his hand gently over his baby's head. He let out a little chuckle. 'Strawberry blonde,' he smirked as he looked at Donna's hair. 'Just like her mom.'

'Rosie it is,' Harvey agreed with a little kiss to her head, 'Rosie Arniya Jessica Specter.'

Donna laughed, 'Jessica?'

'I never did pay her back for Law School,' he quietly laughed. Donna wasn't going to disagree, as little did Harvey know, Jessica was second on Donna's list.

Right on cue, there was a small, quiet knock at the door.

'Is there a gorgeous little person in here?' Rachel smiled as she peered around the door, her eyes alight with excitement.

'Well...' Harvey began with a wide grin.

'She means your daughter old man, not you,' Mike mused before his friend uttered a comeback.

'Hey, come in, we have someone to introduce you to,' Donna smiled as she sat up straight in her bed and Mike and Rachel entered, followed by Louis and Jessica.

'Nice crib you got here, I didn't know the Plaza was expanding into maternity suites,' Mike commented at the lavish surroundings of Donna's hospital room.

Harvey stood up carefully and turned to face their friends while still holding his daughter.

Rachel, placed her hands around her face, 'Oh my gosh, how precious,' she shuffled closely in towards Harvey, 'She looks so tiny.'

'Hey, I'm your Uncle Louis,' Louis chimed in, while nudging Rachel away from his view.

'Really? That's what we're going with?' Harvey looked towards Donna and then Jessica, 'No one else objecting to that? Did you not hear that? Donna?' he urged Donna to say something to Louis. She faked an _I can't hear you_ wave by her ear.

'Who'd have thought Harvey,' Louis continued ignoring his objection to his self-appointed 'Uncle' status, 'could have produced something so beautiful and innocent?'

'Why is that even so hard to imagine?' Harvey smiled.

'Well, I must say Donna, she is one good looking baby, she looks so tiny,' Jessica cooed as she leaned in towards their baby and rubbed her finger gently across her pink, chubby cheeks.

Harvey gestured towards Jessica to hold her, which she graciously and quickly accepted, 'I'd never say no!'

Harvey carefully passed his daughter over to Jessica, something he thought he would never have done before this moment. Jessica smiled as they shared a knowing glance at how far he had come.

'So proud of you guys,' she smiled then continued, 'has she got a name yet or are you trending with Baby Girl Specter?'

'Yeah, not sure of the Specter,' Mike added, to which Harvey cast him a _not amused_ look.

'Well,' Donna smiled, 'Do you want to tell them?' she gestured to Harvey.

'Rosie Arniya Jessica Specter meet Robin, Rachel, Jessica and,' he paused for a moment and rolled his eyes, 'Uncle Louis.'

Jessica looked up from Rosie and for the first time in all the years Harvey had known her, it seemed like she was truly stuck for words.

'Jessica? Really?' a smile then instantly beamed across her lips.

'Well, we thought she needed a powerful name in there somewhere!' Donna smiled, as a tear crept into Jessica's eye. For a moment, Donna thought she was seeing things, but either way, Jessica was human too.

'I agree, Jessica is definitely the most powerful name there...' Louis smirked as Mike gave him a playful pat on the back for his quick comeback.

'You beat me to it Louis!' Mike laughed, as they were both referring to the Specter part.

'Ok, seriously, still on the Specter jokes?' Harvey raised an eyebrow to which none of them answered.

'Such a beautiful name guys. She definitely looks like a Rosie. Rosy cheeks and rosy lips. She's perfect! May I?' Rachel asked to hold her as Jessica carefully passed her over to Rachel's awaiting arms.

'Suits you,' Mike smiled and kissed the side of Rachel's cheek.

They stayed for as long as they could, taking turns holding Rosie, chatting about the events of the evening and listening to Louis' _wise_ words of parenting wisdom, until one of the midwives on duty tapped on the door reminding them that Donna needed to rest.

Mike and Rachel were heading back on the red-eye to Seattle that night as they had a considerably large case to prepare for over the next few days. They found it hard to leave their best friends and their new addition, but promised to visit again in a few months; Mike asked Donna to make sure she sent a picture of Harvey changing a diaper, just for future leverage.

'Take off as long as you need Harvey,' Louis smiled as he went in to hug his partner goodbye, 'I can hold down the fort.'

'I know you can Louis,' he agreed, 'but you know where I am if you need anything.'

Jessica smiled at the two of them, she was taken aback by how far they had come and the open appreciation they now had for each other.

'Looks like my boys have finally learned how to get along without me,' Jessica smiled as she turned to kiss Donna and Rosie goodbye. 'My work here is done. See you soon Specters. Remember you're always welcome to Chicago. Especially you Rosie, I'm sure you'll be just as beautiful as your mom, but please don't be a pain in the ass like your dad.' She winked at Harvey and turned to the door, followed by the others.

'Oh and Happy Birthday Harvey,' Mike turned and added before he left, 'You still have an hour left before you're officially in your 41st year.'

'Haven't you got a plane to catch?' Harvey smirked, 'Mike? Love you man.'

Mike nodded, 'Same here.'

Then they were just a family of three.


	14. Chapter 14

**I was going to end this in the last chapter, but I didn't want to let the domesticated Darvey go... just yet. Have lots of ideas for their general everyday life - battling parenting v. work. Please review and I hope you stay wth me. (I wrote this chapter whilst on holiday in a tent with two kids!) Enjoy and review please.**

Their first few days at home, seemed like a whirlwind of elation, adoration and most certainly sleep deprivation. Harvey had had his fair share of all nighters whilst working on an emergency case for a client or two, yet this was a different ballgame altogether.

Rosie was much alike to any normal newborn as she had settled into a routine of feeding every two to three hours, which in turn, required an exhausted, but running on adrenaline, Donna, to feed her on demand. She had already made some half-conscious, satirical similarities between Harvey and his daughter in her moments of debilitation and irritation between feeds, usually about being needy and calling Donna at any time of the night. But they were happy; exhausted, but happy.

Harvey had not even mentioned the firm, his clients or even wondered how Louis and Alex were getting on. And in turn, Louis had not even approached him with a problem...yet.

Harvey Specter was fully immersed in his newly appointed job, sporting the title of _Daddy_ ; a role which he knew would outshine any title he received at work. Senior Partner, Named Partner or Managing Partner, not one of these lived up to his latest role.

Even though he felt like he couldn't match Donna's input into Rosie's constant needs, he did his best to help out in any way he could. He was captivated and enthralled by Donna's motherly instinct; watching as she adapted so naturally. He thought he knew and had seen everything about Donna Paulsen, but he knew life was going to keep showing him how enchanting she was and why he loved and adored her so much. He knew there wasn't anyone else who he could have done this with, it felt natural and easy with Donna.

She even kept up to her end of the deal with Mike, where she Skype'd him and Rachel, at the same time as Harvey was changing a diaper, to which highly amused Mike and he screenshot it for future 'leverage'.

Ever since finishing Law School, Harvey had never had more than a day away from work; the DA's office or the firm, except for Christmas or New Years and his short weekend away with Donna, but even then his mind would still be on clients' needs and his phone was constantly buzzing.

This time was different, he knew he was so lucky to have had this opportunity, thinking of a time when he never even thought he would have a child, especially with Donna.

'Hey sleepy head,' Donna was stood at the side of the bed holding Rosie and smiling, 'Anyone would think you were up for four hours in the middle of the night to let your wife sleep.'

'Was that me?' he grumbled breaking into a smile. He rubbed his hand over his face, noticing his ever growing stubble, which felt oddly out of place for a weekday morning. He sat up against the headboard as Donna passed him a black coffee with a shot of vanilla.

'Get me! I managed to get Rosie dressed, changed and make coffee,' she laughed, sitting down next to him on the side of the bed. 'I'm beginning to multi-task again!'

'And very good you are at it too,' he leaned in carefully, holding his coffee out of the way to lay a gentle kiss on Donna and then on to the top of Rosie's snoozing head.

'I should really call Louis today, it's been a week nearly and I haven't heard anything,' he mentioned as he slowly slipped his coffee.

'Isn't that a good thing?' By the look on Harvey's face, she knew this was a stupid question, going on Louis' past independent responsibilities of the firm when he inadvertently sold them out to Scottie.

'Don't forget your mum, Marcus and Katie are coming into the city later,' Donna reminded him. 'Your Mom is so excited to meet Rosie,' she smiled as she looked down at her tiny daughter and smoothed her hand across her head.

Once he had finished his coffee, Harvey unplugged his phone from its charger and scrolled for Louis' cell.

'Harvey!' Louis chimed down the phone. 'Is everything ok? How's Rosie?'

Louis sounded far too chippy and high pitched for Harvey's liking. The last time he had heard him so animated he had just explained to Harvey how the Johnson merger accounts had gone missing.

'Everything's really good thank you Louis. Anything you need to fill me in on at the office?' he asked, 'How's the ZenTec Data Systems case coming along? Did you manage to get the employees' records for court?'

Donna walked by, on her way to the kitchen, smiling and rolling her eyes, she knew he couldn't resist asking. Part of her didn't want him to go back to the firm just yet, she was happy in their bubble of sleepless nights, naps in the day, when Rosie was asleep and generally not leaving the condo or worrying about the world outside.

However, today was the first day where people were coming to visit and they actually had to get up properly, tidy up and function. Donna was actually growing to like Harvey in cotton pyjama shorts, t-shirts and growing a light covering of stubble across his face.

She continued towards the kitchen as Harvey carried on his unannounced spot check on Louis' management skills.

'Harvey, everything is fine. However, I do need you to sign off on a few things, any chance I can drop some

engagement letters to you this morning?'

'Do you really need me to sign engagement forms or do you just want to have baby time?' Harvey laughed.

'Both, how'd you guess?' Louis answered as it was a given. 'So glad you said yes, as I'm just pulling up outside your building.'

Donna opened the door with a welcoming smile.

'Louis! What a nice surprise!' Donna announced with more excitement than what she imagined herself having.

'Wow! Did you like just have a baby a week ago?' Louis charmed, 'You look amazing.' He looked her up and down in her Ralph Lauren stone washed skinny jeans and white t-shirt top with his mouth slightly ajar. She laughed it off.

'Come in Louis,' she gestured as she held the door open.

Harvey had managed to swap his pyjama bottoms for jeans, which matched the colour of Donna's, between hanging up the phone on Louis and him knocking at the door.

'Oh, this is the home to Harvey Specter isn't it?' Louis wiggled his finger towards the apartment as he saw Harvey come out of the bedroom. 'Is this the new look for your audition for Survivor 2018?' Louis motioned towards Harvey's ever growing facial hair.

'You just wait Louis, in four months this apocalypse called sleep deprivation will hit you too!' Harvey quipped as he ruffled his hair through his hands.

'I didn't even know your hair could actually move?' Louis continued in awe, gesturing towards the lack of hair gel and product on Harvey's head.

Donna came back over from the kitchen carrying Rosie, who for the rare occasion was awake in the day. If it wasn't for the distraction of Rosie, then Louis would have happily given him a poke to check that it truly was the real Harvey Specter.

'I think she must have known that her Uncle Louis was coming!' Louis beamed as he noticed she was awake. Harvey rolled his eyes at the self-appointed promotion to Uncle, as Rosie's little dark eyes, which mirrored Harvey's, studied Louis' jubilant face after Donna had gently passed her over.

'Hey little one!' he stared down lovingly at her, where Harvey couldn't decide whether it was cute or creepy, but either way, he could see what was just about to happen and smirked towards Donna. Rosie's face suddenly changed as her calm demeanour crumbled. Her lips turned down and her face scrunched up before the crying came.

Harvey chuckled, 'Why do all women react to you like that Louis?' Donna threw him a despairing look.

'Don't worry Louis she's just hungry,' Donna smiled and went to take her from his arms. 'I'll feed her while you two sort that paperwork.' She nodded towards Louis' briefcase. Donna disappeared into the bedroom with Rosie and slid the door closed.

As soon as Donna was out of the room, Louis turned on the spot to face Harvey.

'We've got a problem,' he hissed, when he knew Donna was well out of ear shot. Harvey's face smirked, not knowing the problem Louis was about to bestow upon him.

' _We've_ got a problem? Or _you've_ got a problem that you need _me_ to solve?' He laughed nonchalantly, fixing himself a cold glass of water. He gestured to the glass indicating whether Louis wanted one, to which Louis' face recoiled in disgust.

'You drink that putrid stuff?' the distain spread even more so over his face.

'Louis we don't live in some third world country where water is contaminated with sheep shit you know,' Harvey grinned as he necked his glass of cold water.

'Oh whatever, I can't even be bothered,' Louis huffed as he doubled checked across his shoulder to see if Donna was still out the room. 'No, you idiot, _we_ have a problem, as in Specter Litt Ross!' Louis tried to keep his voice low, a considerate part of him making sure Donna didn't start questioning his real motives for being in their apartment on a Thursday morning.

'Right, what is it Louis and it better be good?' Harvey had placed his glass back in the sink and had regained his focus on to Louis.

'It's Nick Lazby, he's filing for bankruptcy and it gets worse,' Louis paused, 'he's being investigated for embezzlement from the Seattle firm.'

'What about Mike?' Harvey's first thought was his friend, who was the managing partner at the Seattle firm which Lazby owned.

Louis' face turned paler and Harvey could tell by his expression.

'He's being indicted,' Louis confirmed, 'and we need to be there to sort this shit out.'

'Seattle?' Harvey began, 'When?'

'I can sort a flight for this afternoon,' Louis answered, not sure on Harvey's response.

'Goddamit, I cant leave Donna, Louis,'

Louis braces a smile, 'I know Harvey, and if there was any other way I would never have bothered you with this. But, it's Mike.'

'I know it is, but I can't leave Donna and my week old baby with no notice at all,' Harvey brushed his hand up over his hair, and looked towards the bedroom. He knew what he had to do, and he also knew Donna would make him go to Mike, in a heartbeat, no questions asked. His heart ached knowing he would be leaving Rosie so soon. He suddenly realised the feeling of leaving them, whether it be for work or saving his friend, in that moment he understood that feeling of being a father. But Mike needed him too.

'Harvey, it'll just be for a day or two, I'm sure Katrina or Gretchen could come and help out?' Louis suggested, 'I can't do this without you man.'

'Shit,' Harvey suddenly realised, 'I've got my mom and brother coming in today.'

'Just go Harvey, it's Mike,' Donna stood at the doorway, gently winding Rosie, who was perched upon her mom's chest. 'He's family.'

Harvey nodded in agreement, 'Are you sure you'll both be alright?' He walked over to the pair of them and wrapped his arms around them. They were his world, but Mike needed him too. 'I'll ring Marcus and explain, I'm sure Mom will love to stay here, I'm sure of it.'

'We'll be fine, won't we kiddo?' she spoke down towards the top of Rosie's head and placed a gentle kiss. 'It will be great to spend some time with her, Marcus and Katie and hopefully they'll still be here when you get back.' Donna smiled and reassuringly placed her hand on his chest; she knew what Mike meant to him. To them.

The pleasant warmth from the sun began to infiltrate through the trees of Central Park as a light breeze swept around Bethesda Fountain while Donna, Lily, Marcus, Katie and their children, Hailey and Daniel, took in the delights of such a beautiful summer's afternoon. It had been the second time Donna had ventured out to Central Park to walk Rosie in her stroller, however this time it was without Harvey.

Harvey had left within an hour of Louis telling him about Mike, and they both headed straight to JFK.

'Harvey would have so loved to have been here for when you first met Rosie, but we really didn't see this coming,' Donna explained while gently pushing Rosie in her black pram stroller. 'There's a good chance he'll be back tomorrow, I'm positive he and Louis will sort it all out. They always do.' Donna hoped this was true as a sharp pang of worry flitted through her body thinking of Mike.

'Well, it's lovely to spend time with you Donna, you both seemed to have settled into the new parenting thing pretty quick!' Lily smiled.

'I'm not sure about that, it's only been a week and Harvey is still very keen to get up in the night at the moment, but I think it will all change when he's back at the office next week.' She laughed but Donna's heart fell, she was enjoying her time with Harvey, she knew he would have to go back eventually. After her first week of being a mother and being officially off from the firm, she really didn't miss it. She was happy at the moment, to take as much maternity leave as she could. One of the main magnetic pulls for her going into the office is now her husband and she sees him everyday at home. She knew they could afford for her not even to return back to office; she did put aside the one week post natal hormones when she thought of this, hence why Harvey suggested to not think about it for a few months and then see how she felt after things had settled. He knew she'd change her mind.

'Harvey as a Dad, I never thought I'd see the day he would have to put something before himself,' Marcus laughed as they took a seat on the benches at the side of Belvedere Castle so his children could go and play. 'Our pet rabbit didn't last long especially when I went to camp and it was his turn to feed it!'

'She's hardly a rabbit Marcus.' Donna smiled, 'She's been so easy though, the sleepless nights and early starts are tough but there's not much difference between us pulling all nighters with a case for a client than changing a diaper and settling her back to sleep.' Donna laughed as she reached into the carrycot of the stroller to lift Rosie out as she had just woken up. 'To be honest, she's easier!' She gently straightened out Rosie's light pink and yellow cotton romper always making sure she looked just as presentable as her and passed her across to Lily.

'I can't get over her eyes, usually baby's eyes are blue but hers are exactly like Harvey's when he was born; dark brown,' she smiled lifting her up and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek then lowered her carefully down into the crook of her arm.

'Thank you Donna,' Lily smiled, Donna noticed a misty glaze cover her eyes. 'Up until last year, I really didn't think I would have had my son back in my life, let alone my granddaughter. I'd always heard about you, as you probably know Marcus would always fill me in on how well Harvey was getting on in the city. Your name always came up. I'm sure he owes most of his success to your commitment to him, your friendship and now you've both realised just how important you are to each other and he's so happy Donna. It's ultimately all a mother can wish for, that their children be happy, safe and have everything they deserve in life. I'm sure you'll think that about your children too,' she continued, 'but without you, I don't think any of this would have been possible. We wouldn't be sat here today, Rosie probably wouldn't be here and I'd hate to say it but, Harvey wouldn't be as happy as what he is if he didn't have you. Thank you. Thank you for being you and helping him to reconnect with me.' She places her hand in Donna's lap where Donna found it and held it close.

'You're welcome Lily, but I'd like to think he would have done that without me too.' She reciprocated her mother-in-law's smile. 'Although I think Rosie may have been a challenge if he didn't have me!' They chuckled quietly as they peered at Rosie as she had started blowing small milk bubbles as she'd fallen asleep again in Lily's arms.

'I wish Gordon could have seen her, she's so precious. But I'm sure he's looking down on you all now with a smile on his face and a glass of scotch in his hand.'

Harvey and Louis had just walked through the doors of their sister firm in Seattle after a long 6 hour flight. Harvey had felt like it was one of the longest flights he had ever taken in his life. Not only was he trying to come up with a way of helping Mike, while simultaneously enduring Louis' annoying flight rituals, but also it was the longest time to not have any network to contact Donna.

It was late, but Mike and Rachel, alongside two other partners, were sat in Mike's office.

'Harvey!' Mike shot up out of his seat, 'Louis, I don't know what to say. This is utter bullshit and if we don't get it sorted... well, you know what may happen, and I don't think we could all go through that shit again.'

'I don't see you in six months but you've graced yourself with my presence twice in under two weeks, just admit it, you miss me!' Harvey smirked, trying to make light of an obvious tense situation, as Louis interjected.

'Right, whilst on the plane I have gone through all of this firm's books, shares and accounts. And I believe I have found a way to prove Mike knew nothing about Lazby's money embezzlement.' Louis handed each of the partners and Mike and Rachel a blue folder.

After flicking through the pages, the older of the two partners, Landon Holmes spoke, 'This is brilliant Louis, you really think we can use this?'

'Damn straight we can,' Harvey responded for his partner, determination etched across his face, 'They don't call Louis the Finance Wizard for nothing.' He patted Louis solidly on the shoulders as he continued to explain their next moves.

Once the papers had been read and discussed, Mike continued to stay quiet, Harvey had noticed his friend's lack of dialogue in their discussion. He was waiting to see when Mike would realise the only impact on him that this deal would consequently have.

In between all of the chatter, Mike stood up buttoned his jacket and walked over to his window. He let out a long deep breath, which seemed to silence the room. 'You've done an amazing job Louis, but as you know, there's still one detail you haven't told them all yet, have you?'

Rachel looked up from what she was reading and her eyes fell on Louis' face, quickly switching to Harvey's for any inclination as to what Mike was talking about.

'What aren't you telling me Mike?' she asked, standing up and turning to face her husband, she dropped the pages down on the glass table in front of her. Harvey and Louis didn't respond, they knew Mike needed to say it.

'Using this deal, means only one thing,' Mike turned around to face Rachel, her face covered in panic unknown to her what he was about to say.

'Mike what is it?'

'I'll be disbarred from Washington state,' his words fell on a silent room.

'What?' Rachel looked back at the other lawyers in the room, 'There's no other way? He's innocent. He shouldn't be punished for something he had no idea about and had his name forged on documents!'

'Rachel, I swear if there was another way, we would have found it. You know it,' Harvey said calmly looking up as his head had tilted down to the floor hiding his disappointment for the both of them.

'What about the rest of the firm here?' Landon asked using his hands to gesture to his surroundings.

'The Seattle firm will continue to run under the guise of the remaining partners. It'll be up to you guys to bid for your own named partners. But it won't be associated with Specter Litt anymore.' Louis explained to them like it was obvious.

'And what about the New York office?' Mike stepped forward, 'Where do _we_ or _I_ stand with that?'

Harvey smiled at Louis and gestured for him to inform him.

'Specter Litt Ross, New York will still be the same. You still passed the New York bar didn't you?' Louis smiled in return.

Mike turned his gaze to Rachel, tears had formed in her eyes and one had started to make its way down her freckled cheek. He knew what this meant to her, their _Bullshit_ game dream.

'It's time we went home,' Mike cupped her face and kissed the top of her forehead, 'Only if you want to?'

'There's no where more I'd rather be than working with you and if that can only be in New York for the time being, then yes, let's go home!' She stroked her hand gently down Mike's face.


	15. Chapter 15

The warm aroma of freshly ground coffee acted like a persistent homing beacon for Donna. She thanked the gentleman for holding the door open for her, then pushed Rosie through in her stroller. It was becoming a morning routine for her to frequent her local coffee bar in order to function throughout the rest of the day. Rosie was now five months old and in full teething mode and also the reason why Donna felt the urgent desire for strong and powerful coffee at 8am most weekday mornings usually after a sleepless and painstakingly long night.

The past five months seemed to have flown by so fast, she needed coffee just to keep up.

Harvey had been back at work for most of those five months, after spending an extra week with Donna and Rosie at their Hampton's house, when he had arrived back from Seattle.

Back in the city though, things at the firm had been as busy as ever. Donna was up at least two or three times a night soothing a crying, teething baby, Harvey however managed to sleep through it all, and then justify it the next morning by mentioning he has a ' _very_ _busy day'_ ahead _._ Upon hearing these words leave his lips, he knew they were the wrong ones to use. Even though she liked to make him think she was annoyed, he knew she wasn't, she was loving every minute of motherhood; mentioning going back to work hadn't even entered her mind and Harvey knew not to push it, he knew she was happy and loved her being here with Rosie, yet a massive part of him missed her around the office. Gretchen was doing a fine job as temporary COO and they were in the process of hiring Harvey a new secretary too, as Donna had previously been tackling both jobs alongside Gretchen.

She made her way through the chairs to her usual, self appointed table towards the back of the coffee bar. She was thankful that Rosie had fallen asleep on the short, three block walk from the condo down Park Avenue. So she gently tucked her blanket around her daughter as she caught up from sleep missed the night before (Donna made a mental note of thinking how wonderful it would be if parents could do the same.) She smiled and delicately brushed Rosie's strawberry blonde hair, which had started to form small curls at the front, across her forehead. She still found herself catching her breath when she looked at her baby, a baby she thought was just a far distant, impossible dream that she always believed would never happen. As Rosie grabbed at her rabbit snuggly and brought it up towards her cheek, Donna caught a glimpse of Harvey: the pursed lips as she slept, the sweet dimples and her peaceful face (yet again, she made a mental note of how peaceful _he_ slept in comparison to her.)

She had everything. As she remained in her reflective moment for a second, she remembered him asking her if she wanted everything; to her then, she didn't really know what everything was. She did now.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. A voice she was so pleased to hear more often now and closer by.

'Is this table for Yummy Mummys only or can best friends of said Yummy Mummys join too?' Rachel asked as she pulled out a chair. Donna made a quick _shh_ as to not wake Rosie. Desperate measures were in order. She had coffee to drink in peace.

'Oh no, another long night?' Rachel asked creasing her face in sympathy. 'However Donna, if it's any consolation, you look amazing!'

'Oh no, this is coffee glow, so much caffeine in here I'm surprised my face hasn't rewound itself back to 1995,' She jovially circled her finger around her face.

'How about we order more, I could do with some of that?' Rachel got up excitedly to order their drinks. 'I loved 1995!'

'Weren't you five?' Donna flicked her head to one side, eyeing up her friend.

'And you were...?' Rachel smirked as she began to ask a question to which Donna placed her finger in the air to silence her.

'Not even an issue...' Donna disregarded her friend's quick comeback. 'Anyway Mrs Ross, weren't you getting us coffee?'

After ordering and paying for the coffees, Rachel took her seat again next to Donna, Rosie was still fast asleep and they hoped she stayed that way.

'I've got half hour before my client meeting this morning,' Rachel sighed as she took the first sip of her skinny latte. 'I think they're going to query the terms of the agreement but I'm hoping it's an easy, ten minute meeting, which means now I have a bit of time to catch up with my favourite Desperate Housewive.' Rachel raised an eyebrow.

'You may mock Ross, but seriously, I feel like it!' Donna laughed, wrapping her hands protectively around her current cup of addiction. 'Too bad we don't have a garden, that Metcalfe guy is easy on the eye!' she joked sipping and appreciating her hit of caffeine.

'I'm sure Harvey would have something to say about that,' Rachel smirked.

'Oh he's got nothing to worry about, I can't keep my eyes off him, I swear to God, I find it hard to restrain myself, well, not so much hard, just exhausted. But my God, I need sex,' Donna brazenly smiled but ended with a serious look of concern on her face.

Rachel suddenly coughed and nearly spat her drink across the table, she had to hold it in and swallow it down before she could respond.

'Oh my God Donna, you almost made me waste my much needed latte through my nostrils!' Rachel laughed wiping her mouth with a napkin, 'Why what's wrong?'

Donna pointed down to Rosie, who was still sleeping. 'We love her, but oh my God they zap the life out of you, Harvey and I have hardly had sex since she's been born. It's like torture, do you know how hard it is to sleep, and I use the term _sleep_ loosely, next to someone who looks like him and feel too physically exhausted to do any thing about it?'

Rachel smirked, 'Not really, Mike is pretty much up for it most nights... and mornings for that matter, oh and the odd afternoon when we're home early,' she smiled to herself.

'You're not helping the matter Rachel!' Donna's face cut her the look which made Rachel take her seriously.

'Sorry Donna, but I find it hard to believe that you and Harvey, don't... you know, not after all the things you've told me about what you guys have got up to,' she flicked her eyebrows up and down with a cheeky smile.

'It would be nice just to have one night off.' Donna peered down to Rosie, almost feeling guilty at saying it. 'But Mommy needs some hot Daddy time.'

'So you're at the point of referring to yourselves in the third person now?'

'Oh like you wouldn't believe!' Donna added, 'We are now _those_ people.'

Rachel swirled the remnants of her latte and tipped it back while checking her watch. Then suddenly her eyes lit up with excitement.

'How about Mike and I babysit for you guys one night?' She suggested, placing her cup back down. Donna thought for a moment as she sipped her double vanilla espresso.

'I don't know about that, I haven't left her for more than an hour, and that was with Harvey, and I came back to a meltdown (and that was just him) not sure on a whole evening!'

Panic covered Donna's face as she looked down towards Rosie. 'It's not you guys, we'd trust you two more than anyone, but oh the guilt!'

'You've got to be able to leave her at one point,' Rachel continued, 'And I don't mean an evening, it sounds like you two need a whole Goddamn night,' a wink graced Rachel's face as Donna caught on to what she was saying.

Donna's interest in this suggestion suddenly grew with enthusiasm. 'I'd have to run it past Harvey,' she adds, 'but I don't think that would take much convincing. Now are you sure you can have her all night? She's not easy and comes with a ridiculous amount of stuff...' Donna trailed off.

'Well, how about we stay at your condo, and you guys check yourselves into a nice suite somewhere in the city...' Rachel's ideas seem to be getting better and better by the minute.

Funnily enough, Donna was right, Harvey didn't need much convincing when she told him about her conversation with Rachel earlier that morning. _What a surprise there, it's amazing how responsive men could be to the prospect of an evening of undisturbed sex_ , she thought. Within ten minutes, he had eagerly made a reservation for a suite and dinner at the Mandarin Oriental for the coming Saturday evening.

'I take it Mike didn't have much input in this conversation?'

'Of course not, anyway, it'll be good for them, they need the practise for one day.' Donna smiled.

'Umm, are you one hundred percent sure you want them practising with our child?' he asked, 'But, I'm all for it, I can't wait to take my obscenely beautiful wife out and then do lots of obscenely sexual things to her in an obscenely overpriced hotel suite...' He smirked while tracing his finger across her lips as she stood in front of him, both of them midway through getting undressed for bed.

'What kind of _things_ are you going to do Mr Specter?' her voice low and inquisitive. He moved his fingers under her chin and tilted it up slightly and leaned down and kissed her, as she wrapped her hand through his hair, his kiss began to grow more fierce, the thought of Saturday night getting the better of them already, until...

'Dammit,' Donna pulled away, eyes still closed, lips still pulsing, but a loud, familiar shrill howled from the baby monitor that sat on the side. 'Yes, the answer to your question earlier.. I am one hundred percent sure about Saturday,' she placed a quick last kiss on his cheek, 'Let's put a pin in it until then.' She headed off towards Rosie's room .

'Donna, I'll be putting more than a pin in it!' He smirked and called after her.

'You better!' he heard her whisper through the monitor.

'Ross' Childcare at your service...' Mike beamed as Harvey opened the door to the condo. 'Or should I say, Ross' Childcare so Harvey Specter can get laid?'

'Are you my pimp now?' Harvey quickly wisecracked holding the door open for them. He was dressed in a black shirt and dark pants, only separating the two dark garments with a silver buckled Gucci belt.

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Good evening Harvey, I apologise, it looks like I'll be babysitting two of them tonight...'

Harvey led them through to the living area and picked Rosie up off her play mat, whilst she continued to profusely chew and dribble on an ear of a rubber giraffe.

'Hey little lady, look who's here,' he held her to his side and took her over towards Mike and Rachel, 'Please be gentle with them, we want them to think babies are adorable,' he deliberately whispered loudly towards her. 'Please don't put them off having children, as Daddy needs a photo of Uncle Mike figuring out, with his amazing mind, how to fix a diaper...'

'Like everything else, you'll know I'll ace it.'

'Hey gorgeous,' Rachel smiled as Harvey passed her over to her. 'Are we going to have a really good time?' her high squeaky voice asked, as Rosie tried to pass Rachel her wet giraffe.

'Donna's changed the sheets so you're welcome to sleep in our bed, and I mean _sleep_...' Harvey's sternness evident.

'Ha, sleep? They'll be lucky if they get to sleep, let alone time for anything else! Hence the whole reason for tonight's sleepover.' Donna said as she walked out of the bedroom.

'That's true, good luck man,' Harvey gave Mike a single pat on his shoulder, 'I definitely have nothing to worry about you doing _that_ in my bed then.'

'Trust me, even if we did, after what Rachel tells me about what you two get up to in there, I won't even be _sitting_ on your bed,' Mike returned the pat on Harvey's shoulder. 'And as for the kitchen counter...'

'Ok, are we done being overly open with our sex lives or can we actually go and have one?' Donna laughed as she did up her bracelet.

Harvey turned around and for a moment he just appreciated the sight before him. Her red hair swept to one side and left in wavy tresses as it rested over her shoulder. The black, figure-hugging Versace dress came to just below her knee but with a high split up to the near top of her thigh. It came across one shoulder, the opposite to where her hair lay, with a delicate lace ruffle that started at her collar bone and continued to the hem on the dress. Harvey felt his eyes tracing it down her whole slim body, where his eyes rested on her high silver Choos, then suddenly remembering they were not alone, reined in his thoughts, and stored them for later that evening.

'Mommy's looking hot,' his trademark grin spread across his face as he walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist. She smelt like fresh strawberries - _had she done that on purpose?_ he thought. She knew he was a sucker for those, preferably with whipped cream; _save it for later Specter_ , he thought.

'Tonight I am not Mommy!' Her eyebrow raised and a smiled reached her eyes as they glinted in the soft light of the room. He leant in and whispered just quiet enough so the Ross' couldn't hear, 'We'll see about that,' he breathed, as he brushed a hair-raising kiss against her neck.

As soon as Donna had felt his kiss, she hurried through their instructions:

'Right, there are four bottles sterilised on the side, one before bed, you may need one in the night and then one in the morning and a spare. Use the milk prep machine. Mike read this, and you'll know how to use it,' she handed him the manual knowing he'll have it mastered quicker than her explaining it, 'The formula is on the side. She's had a bath, but you may need to change her diaper again before bed. She won't sleep without her rabbit snuggly, she likes to be rocked but not bounced, her teether is in the refrigerator, she has two pacifiers but prefers the one with the penguin on it - seriously she's five months old and knows the difference!'

'I wonder where she gets that from?' Harvey quipped and flicked a look towards Donna. He then took Rosie from Rachel's arms while making a goofy face, which Mike couldn't help but comment on.

'Now I see why Judge Hernandez is sweet on you, tell me you haven't used _that_ face on him?' Harvey didn't comment.

'Daddy loves you and we'll see you tomorrow, be good for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mike,' he gently lifted her up to his face and rubbed his nose against hers making her chuckle as she patted his cheek with her chubby hand. He kissed her head and passed her over to Donna.

'Bye baby girl,' she stroked her hair and lay a kiss on her cheek. 'Mommy loves you and I'm so sorry to leave you but you've got the best people ever to party with tonight!'

Harvey could see this getting messy, as Donna's eyes started to well up, and her grasp on Rosie had become slightly stronger, therefore he took it upon himself to prise his daughter off her and passed her gently over to Mike, who unintentionally made the exact same face which her dad had made a few minutes before.

'See, they make you do that you know.' Harvey smiled as they walked towards the door.

'If you do a good job, feed her when she's hungry and also keep her alive, that would also be an added bonus, then we'll be sure to pass on our recommendations for Louis and Shelia's impending newborn...' Donna added as she checked through her silver Fendi purse.

'At this rate by the time you have yours, you'll be a fully fledged member of the parent/superhero club.' Harvey smirked, 'If you're a cool dad, like me.'

'Seriously? Did you just call yourself a 'cool dad'? That name takes away all remnants of cool.' Mike closed the door behind them.

The Mandarin Oriental sat prominently on Columbus Circle at the far south-west corner of Central Park at the top of the Warner Time Building.

Ray had pulled up outside, where the valet took their over night bags and opened the doors for Mr and Ms Specter (not Mommy and Daddy, as Donna had to remind him three times whilst he kept insisting on muttering it in her ear and scrolling his finger slowly up the long split in her dress during the short car ride over.)

'If you carry on like that Specter, we'll be missing dinner and heading straight for the good stuff,' Donna chastised him playfully.

'Fine by me,' he whispered in her ear.

'Well, to be fair, I wouldn't actually mind a nice dinner where a) I can eat it in one sitting b) eat it while it's still warm and c) have a lovely conversation with my lovely husband.'

Harvey's eyebrow raised in response, 'Whatever you say Mommy.' Donna's eyes darted to his face. 'Ok, that's the last one, I promise.'

They were sat in a private area of the Mandarin's Asiate restaurant where only a few other tables were cleverly scattered, so it was near impossible to see anyone else, the breathtaking views over Manhattan were not to be missed, yet Harvey hadn't taken his eyes off Donna to truly appreciate it. The view in front of him was much better.

'That's the sixth time you've checked your phone in five minutes,' Harvey smiled sipping his Bordeaux as he eyed his wife from across their table. 'She's fine. They're fine, now put your cell phone in your purse and eat your food before it b) goes cold..'

She gave him a side smile as she popped it away.

'And c) have a lovely conversation with your lovely husband, preferably about things you're going to do to him later...' he added, raising his eyebrows and clinked his glass to her's.

Later on, after ordering and catching up on their day, Donna's interest began to rise once the wine had kicked in.

'So tell me,' Donna asked with a sly smirk as she accepted her steak and salad from the waiter, 'What sort of _things_ were you expecting?'

Harvey let the waiter place his plate in front of him before he answered her.

'Well, considering I've paid for this whole evening, I'd expect my money's worth in return,' his devilish grin spread across his face. 'But I'd definitely start with taking that dress off you...'

'Sounds like you've already got a plan,'

'All week baby, all week I've been thinking about tonight,' Harvey placed his glass back down on the table, as he went for another mouthful of food.

'I thought you said you'd been busy this week? Yet now you tell me that you've had time in your hectic schedule to create sordid images of your wife and mentally list everything you're going to do to her?' Her head angled inquisitively to one side as she sipped her wine, her lips full and aching to feel his.

He smiled wickedly at her, which made every part of her body scream for him in that second. Her face and neck flushed hot, she didn't know if it was the wine or him; she went with the latter. He was looking his most handsome in his fitted black Tom Ford shirt, and he knew it. She could have easily jumped across the table and straddled his lap right there and then. So she took the hint and they quickly finished their meal, by-passed the dessert and headed straight up to their suite.

As they entered the elevator, the doors slid shut and Harvey held out for her hand and pulled her close to his side. She felt his thumb begin to circle gently across her hand, after a few seconds she realised what he was doing. The movements of his thumb gradually became quick and rhythmic, he was applying more pressure, echoing movements he would soon be making on another part of her body. She inhaled sharply, as he smirked knowing what she was thinking. She pursed her lips together to control herself, while the lady next to them smiled gratuitously as she exited the elevator before their floor. They were alone. With a quick spin, he flipped her towards him and within seconds he lightly brushed his lips with her's. She had just closed her eyes when she felt it.

'Shit!' She grabbed for her purse and pulled out her vibrating cell phone. 'Oh my God, it's Rachel,' Donna fumbled to accept the call, leaving Harvey to catch up with what she was doing rather than kissing him.

'Everything ok?' Her voice panicked, she had felt so bad for forgetting to check her phone for the last hour and only having thoughts for her truly good looking husband, who was opening the door to their suite.

Donna listened carefully, trying to take in what Rachel was saying, then answering, 'Oh, no problem, there's a spare sleepsuit in the top drawer, not the purple flowery one, it's getting too tight around her neck, yeah, try the pink stripy one. If you need a vest too they're in the drawer underneath; there should be some whites ones in her size,' Harvey looked at her despairingly as he clicked the door shut behind them, then decided to move in closer. He swept kisses along her collarbone as he pushed her fiery hair back over her shoulder.

'Did you find it Rachel? Oh yeah, that baby Gap one is gorgeous too isn't it? Yeah, try that one if you want...' Upon hearing her conversation, which he was desperately trying to get her to finish, he brought his hand down to the start of _that_ split in her dress and began to slowly twirl his finger up the inside of her leg. He breathed across her ear, the one which didn't have a phone attached to it, 'If our daughter is still alive and well, hang up the goddamn phone!' And with that, his hand had reached the top of her dress split.

'Rachel, dress her in what you want, love you. Got to go,' she pressed End Call and the phone slipped on the floor.

He moved swiftly up towards her lips, covering them quickly enough so she couldn't elaborate on what Rachel had called for; he kind of figured it out. In one swift motion, he pulled her legs up around his waist and leaned her back against the wall, pressing his body towards her as she brought her hands up to his hair. Her lips were now finally in the place they had wanted to be all night. His kisses became harder, hot and tingling. She felt his tongue brush across hers as he began to smooth up the length of her dress. She managed to break away from his lips just long enough to look into his dark eyes, which gripped and pulled her insides and shot a sharp bolt of lightening from her pelvic bone towards her chest. _Dear Lord, what does this man do to me?_ She thought.

He unzipped the back of her dress and she let her legs go from around him momentarily to let her dress fall to the floor, leaving her in only her black lace panties and strapless bra.

In response to her momentary pause, he slowed down their pace, wanting to take advantage of every hour they had. Still with her legs wrapped back around his waist, he carried her through their suite towards the bedroom. After one last kiss, he lowered he gently down on to the edge of the bed.

'Listen to that,' he lay across her supporting his weight on his forearms, his nose almost touching hers.

'What's that?'

'Nothing. Silence,' he smiled, 'Except the only sound soon, will be you, trying your best to control yourself...' he grinned as he began to help her unbutton his shirt.

'Oh you think you're _that_ good do you Mr? Well, I happen to think it'll be you begging for more.' She moved her hand down to undo his belt, where she felt how he was begging for her already, she smiled and eagerly kissed his lips.

'I love you Donna Specter,' they lay skin to skin as close as they could be to each other. Donna stroked her hand gently across his cheek bringing her hand to a stop at the side of his head to pull him closer.

'Love me _how_?' The corners of her mouth turned up to a cheeky grin, repeating the same words she'd asked him not many years before.

He let out a soft laugh as he pressed himself against her centre.

'Like this,' he kissed and teased her nipple with his mouth making her hum in response. 'And like this,' he moved across to the other, now getting more playful with his tongue flicking.

He moved his mouth back up to her lips as he aligned his hips with hers. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered 'I love you all the ways.'

As he pushed himself into her, she felt her body respond by lifting her legs around him, wanting to feel him deeper and closer to her than ever. _Who knew when they would get this chance again in the near future?_ She thought, trying her best not to think of abandoning her child at home.

Well, she surprised herself, as it turned out, they managed to get the chance again another two times.

'Good morning,' Harvey placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he faced her on the pillow. 'You slept like a baby.'

'Good job it wasn't like our baby, I would have been up every two hours,' she managed to whisper without opening her eyes.

'Rachel called, Rosie's fine, she just had her bottle and is now watching last night's rerun of the Knicks game with Uncle Mike.'

'Oh my. My poor baby girl,' Donna laughed, 'I'm sure she's just humouring him.'

'I don't think she's old enough to do that yet,' Harvey laughed, pulling her close towards his body. She felt his tight muscles across his back as she instinctively wrapped her hands around his sides.

'Are you kidding me? I'm her mother, humouring is what we do best.' She smiled and pushed him over onto his back.

'Now Mr Specter, as check out time isn't for another,' she checks the clock next to the bed, 'four hours, I suggest we make full use of our time before we have to be Mommy and Daddy again.'

With a smooth transition, her body was on top of him placed perfectly in line with every part it needed to be.

Harvey let out a small laugh, 'I thought those words were banned.'

'They still are for the next few hours,'

She held his hands above his head and leaned down slowly to kiss him.

'I wonder if room service do whipped cream and strawberries for breakfast...?'

His perfected Cheshire Cat grin instantly sent shivers shooting down her spine.


	16. Chapter 16

It was early Monday, when Donna, Harvey and Rosie were running through their usual morning routine. It was the second day of Donna trying Rosie on solid food...

Sipping his mug of coffee and walking over towards Rosie, he placed a little kiss on her head and peered to what she was eating in her high chair. To which Rosie was profusely pursing her lips together towards and snatching her head out of the way every time Donna offered her a spoonful of baby oatmeal.

'I'm not surprised she's not eating that,' he turned the corner of his mouth down in distaste. 'Looks like wall paper paste.'

'Like you know what wall paper paste looks like?' Donna laughed, trying another offering of oatmeal up to Rosie's mouth only to be rebuked again for the tenth time.

'Maybe she'll have some off Daddy,' he smiled enthusiastically as he took the spoon from Donna, who stood back and smirked.

'Yeah, good luck with that. Be my guest,' she smiled insincerely, while sliding him the stool that she was perched on in front of the highchair at the breakfast counter. 'But I'll just warn you, as you have on your new Tom...' Before she could finish her sentence, Rosie had flung her arm up in the air, defensively swaying off her Dad's advances with the spoon, sending a huge dollop of oatmeal across the highchair and eventually landing in a surprisingly symmetrical pattern across his new suit vest. Luckily, he hadn't yet put his jacket on, otherwise it would have decorated that too.

'Hmm, maybe we need to feed the baby before dressing in three thousand dollar suits?' Donna restraining from fully laughing as she went to get a cloth. He took off his vest and slipped on his jacket.

'Isn't your other one at the dry cleaners?' Donna said after abandoning her attempt at cleaning it herself, 'I'll pick it up later this morning and bring it to the office if you want it?'

'Yeah, you can do,' he replied, 'I like to see you back at the firm, whether it's to do work, see me or generally boss Mike or Louis around.' His eyes glinted as he flashed her his wide smile. 'In fact, it's Louis' first day back today after having Alexander.'

After months of lecturing Donna and Harvey on parenting and being the self- proclaimed _Baby Whisperer_ , Louis had resorted to calling Harvey during the past two weeks more times than their entire relationship at the firm. It seems the expertise he possessed whilst researching and informing the Specters on their parenting habits, has somewhat done a one eighty and everything he had learned doesn't seem to work on his child. It took him all of three days to admit that he needed parenting advice from Harvey, something he never in his life thought would ever happen.

'It'll also give you a chance to meet Mel,' Harvey smiled gently kissing her goodbye as Ray had just called from downstairs.

'It's Mel now is it?' she fought the urge, but couldn't resist, 'I thought it was Melissa?' She raised an eyebrow whilst questioning her husband's sudden informal reference to his new secretary.

His eyes studied her face knowing exactly what was bursting to get out of her mouth, he just smiled and gave her a knowing wink, 'Goodbye Donna!'

 _Damn it! Since when did he read minds?_ She cursed under her breath as she turned back to Rosie, who had took it upon herself to grab the spoon and was now shovelling in the wall paper paste / oatmeal like someone was about to take it off her.

'Really?' Donna laughed and grabbed her phone to capture a photo.

Melissa was just about to start her third week at Specter Litt Ross and truth be told, she had already made quite an impact. After her first day, most of the male associates wanted to date her, Rachel wanted to kill her, Katrina nearly did kill her and Harvey thought she was amazing.

Rachel had already informed Donna of their first encounter, which was a disagreement over the copier and Mel's insistence that Rachel was just an 'associate' and then continued to describe her to Donna, to which her interest peaked when Rachel said she was probably in her early thirties. She had long chestnut brown hair with obvious blonde highlights pulled through to the ends, which Rachel hedged her bets that they were extensions (and not decent ones at that!) Her tall frame looked off balance with her larger than normal chest, again, Rachel happened to mention that those seemed just as fake as her hair.

'Oh my life, let's just hope she's as good as Harvey and Gretchen say she is!'

Feeling accomplished after Rosie had near enough demolished her new food, Donna set off to the dry cleaners to pick

up Harvey's other dark vest which matched the suit he already had on.

Rosie was now happily snoozing in her baby carrier, cosy against her mother in her Ralph Lauren coat and matching hat on that fresh, chilly Fall morning; Donna was overly surprised the amount of designers who had branched out into baby clothes, and through self admittance to Rachel, she spends an obscene amount on Rosie's clothes and really should stop as she now has more than her.

The offices of Specter Litt Ross always seemed to feel like home no matter how long she had been away. This time it had been her longest time; 4 weeks since her last visit and as soon as the elevator doors had opened she felt a pang of excitement - the excitement she usually felt every morning when arriving to work. _What would the day throw at them? What new clients was she going to meet? What problem was she about to solve?_ It was the first time she actually missed that feeling.

Upon sensing guilt for that thought, she looked down at Rosie, who had startled from the loud bing of the elevator door and the bright lights of the office foyer and was now happily and sprightly awake, looking around for someone to flash her newly perfected two toothed grin to. Donna had said her cute new toothy grin was worth every one of those sleepless nights (although she wasn't saying that at the time.)

Donna began to walk along her familiar corridor, past Louis' empty office and down past her own towards Harvey's. 'Look how handsome Daddy looks,' she whispered down to Rosie's ear as she approached his corner office. He was leaning back on his window shelf, talking to Mike. 'Now you see why it was so damn hard sitting with this view for thirteen years...'

This warranted a toothy grin.

Just as Donna looked up from admiring her daughter's smile, a tall, dark shadow blocked her path.

'Can I help you?' The tall girl, with breasts that Donna saw before her face, asked inquisitively, placing her arm as a barrier between Donna and her old desk. She noticed her perfectly manicured long burgundy nails as they drummed along the glass top surface of the cubicle.

'I'm Donna,' she replied with a laugh and gestured to Rosie, as bringing a baby into a law firm kind of gave it away.

'Do you have an appointment?' Tall girl beamed her incredulously white teeth at her, still remaining soldier like outside her husband's office. 'As I don't see you on Mr Specter's schedule this morning? And he is _really_ busy.'

'Let me inform you now, Melissa isn't it?' Donna lowered her voice and placed her face inline with Harvey's secretary. 'I run his schedule, and in thirteen years my name has never needed to appear on it, now if you would kindly remove your arm from in front of your boss's wife and baby?'

Melissa flipped her arm up and out of the way over dramatically with a sigh, 'Only doing my job Mrs Specter, and as I said you were not on his schedule.'

'Nice to meet you Melissa,' Donna chimed as she breezed past and pushed open Harvey's door.

As soon as Harvey saw her face he smirked, 'I see you met Mel?'

'Are you kidding me?' A hint of a scowl and raised eyebrows etched over her face, 'Since when do _we_ need an appointment?' she gestured with her finger towards herself and Rosie.

'She's just messing with you, she's hilarious isn't she?' Harvey replied, giving a file back to Mike as Donna raised her eyebrows and let out a small throaty laugh.

'Hmmm, I wasn't sensing the hilarity in it..' she mumbled as she began to unstrap Rosie.

'Hey Mike,' Donna smiled, 'Are you two busy?'

'No, just finishing up on work for a deposition this afternoon,' Harvey replied as he walked around his desk towards Donna.

'Right, I'll leave you guys to it, I have an associate to go fire,' Mike sighed as he tickled Rosie's cheek as he walked by. 'Laters kiddo... and Rosie too.'

'Don't let the associate see you crying, it never looks good,' Harvey quipped back at him as Mike swept out of the door, gesturing that he couldn't hear him anymore. 'Tissues?' He called louder down the hall towards his third named partner.

'Hey, I thought Louis was back in today, his office is empty?'

'He was, but he and Shelia were up all night, so he called to say he'd be late in,' Harvey smirked.

'Pussy,' they both said in unison and followed it with a laugh.

He took the dry cleaner's bag off Donna and slipped off his jacket.

After buttoning up his vest, he leaned in to give Rosie a kiss, who for the whole time she was in her dad's office had been holding out her hands wanting him to pick her up.

'Right, now that you don't have a fully loaded bowl of mush, and Daddy has his new suit on, it's cuddle time.' Donna's heart melted every time she saw that look on Harvey's face when he held his daughter; he was everything she knew he could be.

Suddenly, without warning, a sickly sweet voice broke her train of thought and interrupted their moment.

'Sorry to interrupt Mr Specter, but Neil Beech from Hutton Industries is in Conference Room A.' Mel's smile and eye contact on Harvey did not go amiss with Donna. She let it go, but made a mental note of visiting the firm a little more often. Not that she didn't trust Harvey with all her heart, obviously, it was this new, Kardashian lookalike she was unsure of, no matter how wonderful Harvey thought she was. Since Donna's pregnancy hormones had fully gone, her Donnaness was back in full force, subsequently the Donna alarms were definitely ringing around this one.

As Harvey headed out of the door, Donna lingered in his office for a few extra minutes showing Rosie around. She stood in front of Lily's painting and whispered its story softy into her daughter's ear when suddenly the door opened again.

'Umm, are you planning on staying in here?' Melissa's voice sounded displeased, 'It's just that I'm going to the copier room and I can't really leave anyone alone in Mr Specter's office.'

Donna was still facing the duck painting on the wall and hadn't turned around to make a response. Irritation prickled across her shoulders, she took a deep breath to steady and control her reply.

'Funnily enough, I'm going now, but for future reference, this is as much my office as it is Harvey's.' Donna continued as she turned around to face Melissa. 'I suggest you do your research on me. I'm surprised you don't already know.'

Melissa turned and closed the door slowly behind her, she paused for a moment, still facing the glass. Donna had fully turned to face her younger replacement, hands protectively holding Rosie that little bit closer as she sensed the imminent change in atmosphere.

Melissa let out an impassive chortle, 'Oh, I know. I know exactly who you are Donna Paulsen,' she elongated the Paulsen, to make a point. 'But, let's not get into the hows and whys of it now.' Mel's face peeled into a grin as she nonchalantly threw her gaze around Harvey's office.

' _What_ are you talking about? And more importantly, do you know _who_ you are talking _to_?' Donna's inner rage had finally found its peak. She held her balled fist by her side, restraining herself from giving Mel's cheek the pleasure of what had landed on Daniel Hardman's a few years previous.

In that moment, the tension was split by a loud, excited voice.

'Rosie!' Gretchen suddenly appeared at Harvey's door, her pitch higher than usual, 'How's my favourite Specter?' She went to lift the baby girl from Donna's arms, enthralled with her presence.

As Donna went to register Gretchen's entrance, Mel had made a swift exit and was already striding quickly down the hallway towards the copier room. Donna thought she'd leave it for now, but she wasn't going to let it go.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex Williams, Specter Litt Ross' newest senior partner stood in the associates' lounge making himself a coffee, and about to enjoy the only fifteen minutes he had spare that morning when the door opened and Donna appeared, minus Rosie. Upon seeing her, he placed his coffee down on the table and went to give her a gentle hug. He knew his fifteen minutes were now gone, but he'd have all the time in the world for Donna. She was Harvey's wife and he cared about him as they went way back, fresh out of Law School.

'Donna!' He beamed, 'Mike said you were around today, are you on your own or have you brought the little one with you?'

'Harvey is perfectly fine to transport himself to work alone, but I did bring Rosie,' she laughed placing a plastic lunchbox down on the counter.

'Are you making his lunch too?' Alex quipped as he picked up his mug and began to drink his coffee again.

'He wishes. Anyway, I think he prefers the street meat to my cooking.' Donna peeled the lid off the plastic container. 'This is Rosie's lunch, she's with Gretchen at the moment, having a guided tour of the 49th.'

As Donna placed the tub in the small microwave on the counter, she took the opportunity of a quiet, secluded room and turned to Alex.

'So, I met Mel this morning,' she continued, keeping her hand on the microwave door handle, 'She seems... _nice_.' She raised an eyebrow as Alex took another sip of his coffee.

'Yeah, I haven't really spoken to her yet, but Harvey seems pleased. Obviously, she's not you Donna, he knows that.'

Donna let out a nonplused laugh, 'Well, that's a given, we all know that!' She winked playfully as the microwave beeped. She pulled open the door and took out the container. 'It's just that she seems to know me, and I got the distinct feeling that it wasn't in a good way.'

'Donna, everyone knows you, she's probably just heard office gossip...'

Donna cut him off, 'I don't know Alex, it seemed more than that. Her face didn't look like the face of someone who had just heard gossip - it's something more. Could you see if you can find anything out about her please? Don't let Harvey know as I don't want him thinking I'm checking up on his judgements. There's something about her that's off, I can feel it Alex.'

Alex placed his cup down and turned to face Donna again. Her face told him this was important to her and he knew she would never ask him for anything which she wasn't serious or concerned about.

'Of course Donna, I'll see what I can do. Leave it with me.' He smiled and held her hand, 'Now, go take Harvey his mushed carrot.' He smiled and gently rubbed the top of her arm.

'Thanks Alex.' She smiled as she turned and left the associates' lounge. She knew she was leaving it in good hands; Alex could find the inside leg measurement of a top undercover spy in the CIA if someone had asked him to.

It was close to nine thirty, the city's lights were glaring through his office window, as Harvey was still at his desk about to close down his laptop, when the door crept ajar.

'Hey,' Mel smiled softly, 'I've finished up in the file room now and I've passed on those records to the associates for tomorrow. Is there anything else you need Harvey?' She flicked her smokey, dark eyes in his direction,

'No that's fine,' he got up and clicked his MacBook shut. 'You did really well today Mel, we don't know what we would have done if you weren't able to rearrange that court date. Whatever you said to Judge Ramos must have been good!' Harvey smiled as he went to slide his suit jacket on.

'Well, that's what I'm here for,' she held her gaze on him a little longer than what she should. 'Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. We should celebrate some time!'

'Um, yes,' Harvey gave a startled reply, 'Sure, make a reservation for next week, I think you've earned it!' He replied easing his voice slightly as he grabbed his cell to call Ray to bring the car round.

'Good night Mel,' he smiled graciously and left towards the elevators, thoughts of getting home to Donna.

The doors slid closed, so he missed the smirk which had spread menacingly across her lips. She grabbed her coat and bag then switched off the light in his office.

'Round one: Me,' She grinned and headed out of the door.

'Hey,' Harvey clicked the door closed quietly behind him, knowing almost anything could wake his daughter at a time when they really want her to sleep. He was exhausted, his eyes strained from either his headache or the fact that he had been staring at a screen for the past five hours preparing notes for court towards his current case. 'That looks like a good idea,' he smiled sleepily across the room to Donna, who was curled up on the end of the couch, TV on low and a glass of red wine in her hand.

'Glass is ready..' she pushed it across the table towards him as he slid off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. He loosened his tie and flipped it from around his neck then fell heavily into the other end of the couch with an expel of air.

'Did you manage to do everything you needed?' She asked as she shuffled a little closer to him and placed her arm on his. She felt she hadn't spoken to him much that day whilst she was at the firm as he was so busy. She spent the majority of the morning with Gretchen and eventually, when he made it in to the office, a dishevelled and tired looking Louis.

Harvey took a sip of his wine and closed his eyes as he leant his head back against the cushion. 'Pretty much, I thought I'd stay as long as I could so I didn't leave it until first thing tomorrow. Anyway, Mel stopped to help. If it wasn't for her, the whole case would have been blown today,' he continued. 'We could have easily lost that court hearing if it wasn't for her.'

Donna stifled a laugh, and hid it well as he didn't respond. 'Hmm, she sounds great,' Donna decided to probe a bit more while she had the opening she needed. 'I wonder where she worked before then? Obviously, if she's that good..?'

'Donna...' Harvey's voice curled up at the end like a warning, he eagerly awaited her next move as he placed his hand across his forehead.

'I'm just asking, I'm curious,' She semi-lied while pouring herself another glass.

'Really?' He emphasised and opened one eye to look across to her, raising his brow at the same time. 'You know I can't tell you. And to be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if you already know.' His voice became testing.

Donna turned and took a longer swig from her wine glass.

'I'm just saying, it's good to know where she came from. That's all.' The extra glass of wine had given her the edge to pursue this line of enquiry further.

'Of course I know, I checked all her resume and recommendations. Donna, are you seriously questioning my ability to hire my own secretary?' He was sat up now, elbows resting forward on his thighs, nursing his wine in his hand. 'I really don't need this tonight. Look, I get why she may bother you Donna, but from what I've seen so far, she's damn good. And if you don't like that, maybe you shouldn't be around her?' He placed his glass down on the coffee table and stood up.

'Are you telling me not to come into my own workplace?' Her voice began to rise and she placed her own glass down on the table.

Harvey sighed defeatedly, 'Of course not, I just think it may be easier on all of us if you just concentrated on our daughter and not worry about what's happening at the office.' His voice staying calm.

She threw him a glare which made him second guess what he had said, 'I mean, Rosie is the most important thing here, not my Goddamn secretary or you trying to look out for me; which I always appreciate by the way, but..' he trailed off and stifled a yawn. _I'm too tired for this shit._ He thought.

'I'm just saying, there was something about her today, that's all. And you know I'm right about this stuff.' She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

'I'm exhausted and the Goddamn third degree of this Donna crap, I really can do without. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to kiss my daughter goodnight and I'm going to bed.'

Donna didn't say another word, she let the last of the wine in her glass coat her throat as it slightly numbed her mind from her thoughts. If only momentarily.

She stayed on the couch a little while longer while Harvey had been in and out of Rosie's room and she could now hear his slightly deeper breathing from the bedroom. He was asleep.

As she was just thinking about clearing the glasses away and going to bed herself, a vibrating sound buzzed from Harvey's suit jacket pocket on the back of the leather chair. She wondered for a minute, then realised after what had just unfolded and with a mixture of his tiredness, he'd left his phone in his pocket without putting it on charge which he did every night. She walked over to take it out to plug it in, not giving the text message, which had just popped up on the screen, a thought. That was until she saw who it was from.

 **Melissa: Great idea about celebrating! Tuesday 8:30. Del Posto. Heard it's amazing. X**

 _Is she having a fucking laugh?_ Donna's heart began to beat outside of her chest; the confusion and anger rose through her body. _What is she playing at? Who the fuck is she?_ _What does she want?_

No way was she going to disturb Harvey now, not after what had just happened. She didn't want him to start thinking she was over reacting and being a jealous stay at home wife, which he'd already insinuated. She was going to sort this herself. She left the message on the screen, plugged it in and picked up her own phone. She scrolled to Rachel's message folder and typed:

 **Are you free for lunch tomorrow? We really need to talk. x**

 **(I think this is the first time these two have fallen out in my fic. Please stay with me to find out who Melissa REALLY is and what she has planned. Please Read and Review! Thanks x)**


	18. Chapter 18

Baby Yoga Class was Donna's favourite time of the week, but this morning she wasn't feeling it. Rosie was giving it her all, which surprised Donna, as usually she was grumpy and uncooperative, but this morning she was giggling, rolling over and generally being a baby yoga bad ass. Donna's heart was torn, she should be enjoying this time with her baby but instead her mind was flooded with images of Mel in Harvey's office. The words of the text message kept flashing inside her mind, prickles of anxiety kept filtering through her body. Each time she felt them, she shook them down, knowing for sure that Harvey wouldn't ever do anything stupid. That was one thing she was certain about; he knew what it was like from his own experience to mess around with someone - the mess it would leave your family in. Her mind floated back to Harvey before he left for the office that morning:

Earlier that morning, Harvey had woken before her and gently rolled closer to her. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her up against his warm body.

'I'm sorry if I was snappy last night. I was so tired and I know it's a shitty excuse,' He brushed his lips around the back of her ear. 'But, please, everything is fine. Have a good day and I can't wait to come home to both of you tonight. Shall I get Ray to swing by your Shitty Thai Place and pick up something on the way back?'

Her eyes were still closed, she smiled 'You do know it actually has a name other than that Shitty Thai Place right?'

She wasn't mad at him, she loved him more than anything and if it meant protecting him from his own secretary then so be it.

'Now, what do you say about making up properly?' He pulled her over on to her back and positioned himself suggestively on top of her. She was a sucker for him, the urge to stay mad at him and resist him with his messed up hair and slight stubble was too hard to ignore. She let her head fall back in the pillow as he began to float gentle kisses along her neck.

'Donna?' A voice interrupted her momentary thoughts from her morning with Harvey. 'Donna? I think your cell is ringing.' Faye, a sweet, younger blonde mom sat next to Donna smiled as she pointed towards the changing bag.

'Oh!' Donna startled as she fumbled into the front pocket to grab her cell as it continued to ring. 'Oh thanks!' She smiled an almost apologetic smile as it had interrupted the end of the session. She looked at the screen. Alex.

She placed her hand on Rosie so she couldn't continue to squirm her way over the mat, and eagerly accepted the call.

'Hey, Alex,' she greeted him.

'Donna, I hope I haven't called at a bad time?' He could hear the loud cry of what seemed like a thousand babies in the background. She laughed in response.

'It's fine Alex, just a calming session at Baby Yoga!' she replied full of sarcasm.

'Sounds fun!' His insincere reply was missed on Donna as she was more eager to know what he had found out.

'Did you manage to get anything?' She asked hopefully, taking a random pacifier out of Rosie's mouth as she had somehow acquired one from the baby boy next to her.

'Well, it depends on what you're looking for. I've been through all her work, family, school, living and marriage records but nothing stands out to me, but as you said, she knows you from somewhere, so something might make sense to you,' he continued. 'Are you coming into the firm today?'

Donna looked down at Rosie and remembered what Harvey had said the night before.

'Umm, no, but I am meeting Rachel for lunch, if you could pass it on to her that would be great,' her apprehension rising. 'And, Alex? Thank you.'

'No need. Anything for you.' She could sense his smile as he ended the call. Donna placed her phone back into the change bag and looked back to her daughter, who had now rolled on to her tummy and was now trying to shuffle towards an abandoned juice cup.

'Seriously kid, you're so your Daddy's daughter, always trying to reach a new goal!' She lifted her up and kissed her tummy making her squeal with a giggle.

Rachel placed her Burberry coat on the back of the chair as she began to sit down next to her best friend. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a brown letter envelope.

'Is this what you need to so desperately speak to me about?' Rachel waved it in front of Donna then placed it down on the table in front of her. Donna had managed to make a quick reservation at their favourite restaurant for lunch, Carmines. Rosie, was fast asleep after exerting herself far too much for Donna's liking at Baby Yoga.

Donna took the envelope from in front of her. Hesitation overcame her as she was about to rip open the seal.

'Donna, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Is everything ok?' Rachel's panicked face was hard for Donna to ignore.

She placed the envelope back down on the table and rested her hands carefully on top of it. She then proceeded to fill Rachel in on everything that had happened the day before. From their first meeting by her old desk, the remarks in the office, right up to the text message at midnight. The look on Rachel's face put Donna's mind at ease; she wasn't mad, this woman was genuinely after Donna or Harvey. Rachel knew it too.

'I knew there was something off about her,' Rachel shook her head in disbelief. 'I can understand why Harvey doesn't want to think it, as he just needs a secretary, so he's obviously not going to listen.'

Donna picked up the envelope that Alex had prepared for her. She stroked her finger along the top and tapped at the end.

'Just do it,' Rachel urged, 'It might not even tell us anything but at least if it does, you can do something about it. Or we could do something about it

together,' Rachel smiled supportively at her friend and placed her hand on Donna's arm.

'I can't do it, it feels like I'm betraying Harvey's integrity,' Donna passed the envelope over to Rachel. 'But I'm sure you don't.'

Rachel let out a little laugh as she began to tear open the top of the brown envelope. After pulling out the white papers, which were bound together with a single paper clip, she scanned down the front page.

'Anything?' Donna looked up hopefully, 'I don't think I can look.'

Rachel continued to scan through the few pages, her eyes darting feverishly across the page.

'Past addresses: all New York and New Jersey apart from one in DC. School: a high school in Jersey followed by college in DC, that explains the address. Work: oh, mainly Wall Street. Martial Status: Divorced... Shit!' Rachel's voice cut the stillness of the air like a knife. Her eyes moved quickly up to Donna's. 'I think we've just found out who she is!' Rachel slowly turned the page around, placed it on the table in front of Donna and pointed to the name that followed 'Martial Status'.

'Shit!' Donna echoed Rachel.

'Did you ever tell Harvey about that night?' the tremble in Rachel's voice was evident, she knew what this meant for her friend if he _was_ to find out.

 ** _(Sorry it's a cliffhanger - but it needs to be... I hope you stick with it and review!) Please enjoy x_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A lot of this next chapter relates back to Season 7, and I hate to admit it but, I had to type Paula's name. (Something I vowed not to do in this fic!) I hope you enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it (I couldn't stop!) and review please. Thanks for all the lovely, positive ones so far, it really spurs me on. x**_

Donna stared at the name on the sheet before her, a name she hadn't seen for over a year and hadn't even thought about. Mark Meadows. She bit on her lower lip as she twiddled the paper clip at the top of the page.

'Rachel, what are we going to do?' She pulled her hand through the side of her hair resting her palm on her cheek.

'I'm not sure yet, but we mustn't let her know that we know.' Rachel answered, 'Not yet anyway, we need to see what her game plan is.'

'Well, it's pretty clear what her game plan is. Me and Harvey.' Donna's eyes pierced into the name on the paper. 'Nothing even happened that night, but I've never told Harvey the whole story and if she gets there before me, it could get a whole lot worse. It was a moment of weakness, I reacted to Harvey telling me about Paula.'

Rachel placed her hand on her friend's, 'Well, we just need to make sure that she doesn't tell Harvey, don't worry.'

'You're right, and the first thing we need to do is make sure he doesn't go for that celebratory meal with her and whoever else.'

It was Tuesday afternoon, Donna was stood at the panoramic window, that surrounded the apartment, watching the rain trickle rapidly down the glass while counting down the hours until she received a call from Harvey.

She wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes now fixed on a distant spot. Across the balcony, she could just see the edge of 601, East 54th Street, she took in a deep breath and held it for a few moments, hoping what she had planned worked in their favour.

She was looking forward to airing everything with Mel as soon as possible and explaining exactly what had happened that night. What she didn't need was Mel telling Harvey before hand.

'What can I help you with Rachel?' Harvey looked up from his desk to the young, dark haired senior associate and smiled. She took at deep breath and pushed her hair back behind her ear before she spoke.

'I didn't want to bother you Harvey, but I know Donna won't call to tell you. I've just spoken to her on the phone and she's really not feeling well.' She continued, 'She said Rosie has also been sick and she's struggling. She asked me to help out later but I really can't, as I have a tonne of work to do. I really thought I'd let you know in case you could head home early?' She tilted her head gently in anticipation for his reply.

Harvey placed his pen down and picked up his cell from the side of his desk.

'Thanks Rachel, you did the right thing. I'll give her a call.' The worry on his face made Rachel's chest pound, even though Harvey was her boss, he was still her friend too and lying to him made her feel like she was betraying his trust. But she knew it was for the best.

'Thanks Harvey,' she smiled and her face relaxed as she had completed the first part of their plan. She turned to allow her feet to take her as quick as they could out of his office and into the hallway where she released her held breath.

'Everything ok?' Mel purred from across the top of the cubicle startling Rachel into snapping her head towards her.

'Oh, yeah, everything is just fine.' She flashed her a fake smile and strode off towards her own office.

Sliding the nursery door closed, Donna had just settled Rosie to bed. She glanced at her watch, 7pm. In that moment, her cell phone began to buzz over on the kitchen counter. She took a deep breath and accepted the call.

'Hey Harvey,' she found herself altering her voice to a more subdued tone, allowing him to further believe she was unwell.

'Hey, Rachel just told me you both aren't well?' Her heart fell upon hearing the concern in his voice.

Donna continued to explain how her and Rosie had both been sick, but she'd settled Rosie. She knew he'd come home without hesitation, she also knew he didn't have any case work, just the meal which Mel had arranged.

'I wasn't going to say any thing as I knew you were going out later.' She hated this, she truly did. In fact, it got to the point where she was no longer lying, she genuinely felt sick.

She knew it was less obvious if Rachel told him rather than her just calling him.

'I'm just finishing up and I'll rearrange tonight and call Ray. See you soon.'

The sound of the key in the door made Donna jump, even though she knew it was only Harvey, her sense and awareness of her surroundings seemed to be on heightened alert. She was sat curled up on the bed wearing grey sweats and a black tank top, her hair piled up high. After the stress of the last two days, the realism in how sick she actually looked rang true; she'd examined herself in the mirror and barely recognise her pale, fraught face.

'Hey, do you need anything?' He hovered at the bedroom door, 'Can I come closer or will it put this superhero out of action?' His smile caught in her chest, it had the power of melting everything away.

'I feel awful,' _This wasn't a lie,_ she thought to herself, she genuinely felt like a ten tonne truck had rolled over her emotions and squashed them back into her. 'I need to just sleep I think, but Rosie has been unsettled so if you could keep an eye on her, that would be great. Sorry about your plans.' She looked down at her hands, which were subconsciously rolling the bedsheet.

'To be honest, I didn't want to go anyway, it was Mel's idea, I'd prefer to be at home with you two, but I thought I'd better make her feel welcome.'

Donna's heart broke, if only she could tell him now; but now wasn't the right time. He was being so perfectly Harvey, so perfectly right and being so perfectly thoughtful. Guilt ripped through her chest like a colossal tsunami, she briefly closed her eyes as she let it wash back again taking her integrity with it.

'Harvey?' She whispered, taking in how lucky she was to have him.

'Yep?' He turned around as he went to leave, his striking good looks, in the soft light of he room, took her breath slightly.

'I love you.'

'I know you do,' his incredible smile didn't help the matter. 'I'll go get you some water.'

'The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town,' Donna sang, during her fifth attempt at getting Rosie to comply with eating her cereal. Just as she was about to start the second verse of a song, she didn't realise she actually knew, there was a tap at the door.

'Is that Daddy? Has he forgotten something?' She smiled at Rosie as she went to get up, 'Why doesn't he use his key? Silly Daddy!' She unclipped Rosie from her highchair and carried her over to the door. _Harvey never forgets anything,_ she thought.

'Wait a minute,' she flipped the lock and pulled it open, half expecting to see Harvey.

'Mel?' Donna wasn't expecting that. 'Wh-What do you want? I mean, why are you here? Did you need something for the office? Did Harvey send you?' Donna's panic was evident in her stream of questions, all of which Melissa had not yet answered.

'May I come in?' Her hushed, calm tone unnerved Donna as she turned her hip away from her, shielding Rosie from whatever this woman was here for. 'Look, from the way you're looking at me right now, I think you've figured out who I am.'

Donna exhaled and tilted her head to the side. 'Oh and the fact that you managed to pull that off last night?' Mel raised an eyebrow and continued. 'Well played.' She faked a small clap. 'I suppose that's Round Two to Donna.' Mel's lips curled up feverishly.

'What do you want Melissa?' Donna's voice was forceful, her eyes not leaving Mel's.

'We need to talk,' she took it upon herself to cross the threshold into the condo. 'Wow, nice place here. Your view is amazing.' She walked past the glass panes along the side of the apartment leading towards the kitchen. 'No wonder you didn't settle for Mark in the end, when you had all of this waiting.' Mel gestured around the condo with her hand. 'I suppose money trumps married men eh?' Her glare now fixed upon Donna.

'What are you talking about?' Donna tried to play it down, 'What I want to know is why the goddamn hell you would knowingly get a job working for the husband of the ex girlfriend of your husband? Or should I say ex-husband now?'

'Yes, I suppose you can and that's all thanks to you!' Her long finger pointed in Donna's direction.

Her main thought at that moment in time was getting Rosie out of the room. 'Let me put the baby down in her room and we can talk properly.' She walked across the living room and into Rosie's nursery. A few moments later she reappeared, eyes fixed on Mel as she had already made herself comfortable by sitting on the black leather couch.

'Look, I don't know what you know, but nothing happened between Mark and me,' Donna explained, 'It was well before Harvey and I were together, we met for lunch and he didn't even tell me he was married until halfway through it!'

'You must have been pretty desperate to call up a man you hadn't seen for years just to go for lunch?'

'You have no idea what I was going through at the time, and things that I would never even share with you to justify what I did. It's none of your business. You have no right being here and certainly no right to try and mess with my life by working with my husband!' Donna's voice had become louder. 'What the hell do you want from me? Have you come to wreck my marriage as you seem to be under the illusion that I ruined yours?'

'Look, I got the job at Specter Litt Ross as I wanted to find a way to get closer to you, to try and make you see that actually I'm a nice person, who Mark treated like shit! I was thinking you or Harvey could help me. But then I noticed Harvey didn't have a clue who I was, which made me realise that you have never told him about that night at the Carlisle have you?' She smirked accusingly.

'Why would I? As nothing happened!' Her voice was beginning to strain. 'Harvey knew about Mark back before he was even with you, when we were together properly. I gave him up for Harvey!' Donna wondered why she had let the last part of that sentence slip out.

'Well, how gracious of you,' she looked around the apartment, 'And I can see why, Mr _I'm So Freakin Loaded_ has it all, but something must have happened between you and Mr _Moneybags_ here that you're not telling me about, which I'm presuming is what made you call Mark again in the first place!' Melissa had risen from her seat and was now standing in line with Donna's face.

'Mel, I never slept with Mark at the hotel. I went to go there but when I saw him, I left. I knew better, I couldn't do it!' She placed her hands on her hips, widening her eyes towards Melissa's stern face.

'Funny, as that's exactly what Mark said too,' She held her eye contact with Donna's. 'Whether you did or didn't, he never truly got over you, you know? So all in all, I've always blamed you for our marriage not working. And now you're going to repay me!' Her smirk began to rise.

'Repay you?' Donna stifled a laugh and raised her brows, 'What on God's green earth could I possibly have to pay _you_ back with? Do you want money?'

Melissa laughed and shook her head, 'I know you're rather blind sighted here,' she looked around again, 'I don't want your money. However, I would actually like what I am owed by my husband!'

Donna's intrigue peaked, 'What do you mean?'

Melissa turned and padded towards the kitchen, taking a stool and perching upon it, laying her eyes back on Donna, who was still rooted to the spot.

'Mark is denying that he cheated on me, whether it was with you or some other bit of fluff, but I know he did!' Her arm rested on the kitchen counter behind her. 'His lawyer is a fucking shark, all I was asking for was enough alimony to support myself while I got back on my feet.'

She scanned Mel's face in confusion, allowing her Donnaism to get sync with what Mel was going to tell her. She smiled knowingly at Melissa. 'So... you want me to lie?'

'I can get you subpoenaed to testify at the divorce hearing,' Mel threatened, 'And I'm sure you don't want to open up old wounds and dig up the past surely? Especially in front of Harvey...'

'Subpoena me all you like, I won't lie! I didn't sleep with Mark as I knew he was already married!' Her hand reached up across her forehead, exasperation filling her body.

'If you don't, then I'll be forced to tell your loving husband about your tryst with mine and I've heard all about his thoughts on infidelity.' Mel threatened.

'Do you really think Harvey would believe you over me? What if I've already told

him?'

'No. No you haven't, otherwise you would not look and sound like you do at this moment,' she grinned, tapping her dark nails along the white kitchen surface top. 'Hmm, Donna Paulsen, I see you're in a bit of a pickle. If you do what I ask, you're going to _apparently_ perjure yourself, as you so strongly believe you haven't done anything wrong or not do as I ask, and end up with Harvey finding out that you considered being a home wrecker!'

'See, that's the word... _considered_! I didn't do it!' Donna's face now flared redder than her hair, 'I have nothing to be ashamed off, I didn't do anything wrong. If anything, he admitted to me he wasn't happy in your marriage for a long time!'

Melissa got up from the stool and straightened out her skirt, picked up her bag and turned one last time to Donna, looking back over her shoulder.

'Now, will you look at that!' Mel's tongue lashed, 'Looks like that's Round Three to me...'

'Seriously?' Donna threw the nonchalant comment at her rival, putting up a sense of being unfazed adding a slight laugh for effect.

'You have until Friday.' Mel smiled sweetly, 'Now, if you don't mind, your husband needs me back at the office.' Her smile was about as genuine as a counterfeit note.

As she slammed the door behind her, a loud piercing cry came from Rosie's room, snapping Donna out of her moment of bewilderment. _What the hell just happened?_

'She can't make you do that!' Rachel hushed down the phone. 'It's absurd!' She tried to keep her voice low; her office door was closed yet she stayed cautious.

'I need to tell Harvey everything, it's the only way. She seems to think I won't, but she doesn't know Harvey.' Donna held back her tears, she wasn't going to give Mel the satisfaction of making her cry.

Rachel leant back in her office chair, spinning it around slowly to face the skyline in front of her. She just wanted to hold her friend and tell her it was all going to be alright. She hadn't been able to face Melissa that day and had avoided Harvey's office at all costs. Mike had been asking what was going on as he had sensed something was up.

'Donna, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that Harvey needs to know. And tell him everything, if not, for your own safety Donna, I don't trust her. Come on, you didn't do anything wrong.' Donna could sense her friend's loving tone down the line as she smiled.

'You're right, but I still have a feeling there's something else she's got up her sleeve. I feel I'm on the back foot, I have Rosie to look after and my mind and time is consumed with her and I feel so guilty as I can't concentrate on her properly.' Donna sighed. 'The way she left the apartment this morning, gave me the impression she wasn't done until Friday at all..'

'Do you think she'll still tell Harvey?' Rachel asked.

'I don't think she will tell him directly as she'll ruin her chance of getting me to testify, even though, if I do, it will be the truth! I can't believe I'm being freaking blackmailed!'

'Well, If you take the ammunition out of the gun, then she has nothing to shoot you with.' Rachel added.

'So I should tell him?' Donna agreed. 'But then I have to explain to him how I felt that night after I found out about Paula; we've hardly mentioned her name since. I don't want to drag all of that up again and _especially_ her.'

Harvey was sat on his couch in his office looking down at the files in front of him, when suddenly he heard a shuffle of feet by the door, causing him to cast his eyes up from the papers.

'Mel,' he smiled, 'Is everything ok?' He placed the files down on the table.

'Mr Specter, I must apologise. Your wife was right, she does know me.'

Harvey's brow creased into a frown. Bemusement filled his face.

'Excuse me?' He laughed, 'What do you mean?' Not quite understanding what she was getting at.

'I have two things to give you. But first, I just wanted to say thank you.' She placed two envelopes down in front of him on top of the files he'd previously set down. He looked back at her inquisitively.

'What's going on?'

'I need you to read these and they'll explain everything.' She smiled, turned away and walked out of the office door and out of Specter Litt Ross before he had time to respond. He didn't call after her, he was still processing what she had said and began opening the first envelope.

 _Mr Specter,_

 _Thank you for the opportunity for allowing me to be a part of your firm, if for a somewhat short amount of time._

 _I hear by give you my letter of instant resignation as your assistant as of today, Wednesday, December 3rd 2018._

 _Under the circumstances, I feel it to be inappropriate to serve out my notice._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Melissa Hunter - Meadows._

He stood up, letter still in his hand, and made his way over to the doorway. She had gone. He scanned the letter again.

 _Under the circumstances... What circumstances?_ As he scanned the rest of the letter again, he registered her name. He remembers her name being Melissa Hunter, but not Meadows. _Meadows? Where have I heard that name before?_ He thought momentarily then his brain registered and turned towards the other letter.

'When were you going to Goddamn tell me she was you ex-boyfriend's wife?' Harvey hadn't even bothered to close the door to the apartment behind him as he came striding along the hallway.

'Shh!' Donna placed her finger up to her lips, 'I've just settled Rosie, you'll wake her.' Donna closed the nursery door quietly and looked down to the floor. _Shit!_ She thought, this was not what she was expecting, a lump began to form in her throat.

'Harvey. I knew there was something about her and you wouldn't listen to me, so when I found out yesterday, you really expected for me to come out with it straight away?' She part whispered and shouted at the same time, throwing her hands down in exasperation.

'It would have been nice to have had a heads up before you got summoned with this..' He threw a folded piece of paper across the table towards her.

'What's this?' She knew what it was.

'Why the hell have you been subpoenaed to testify for her divorce from Mark?' Harvey's face crumpled in pain, he placed his hand over his eyes and rubbed them down his face. 'You better explain to me now. Donna! Now!'

She knew better than to not tell him everything, so she began to explain why she came to the apartment that morning and had asked her to say she'd slept with Mark.

'What do you mean slept with Mark?' Harvey's eyes widened in anger, a watery mist hazing over them. 'When?' He was shouting now, 'When?'

She stuttered to start herself and moved closer to him, she went to place her hand on his chest but he rose his hand to push it away. In one swift motion he turned away to face the kitchen, she knew it was because he didn't want her to see his face.

'Harvey, I never slept with him whilst he was married to her,' she began. 'I promise.'

'Didn't you date him like six years ago? Wasn't he the one Louis mentioned in the mock trial for the Coastal Motors' case?'

She nodded in return, offering no words.

'But if that was six years ago, surely they weren't married then?'

She looked towards him and he saw the tears filling up her eyes, he knew. He began to slowly shake his head from side to side.

'No Donna. Please tell me you didn't?' She had never seen that look on his face before, as he continued, 'Don't tell me you slept with a married man?'

'That's the thing, I didn't! And I can't even bring myself to believe that you actually think I did!' Donna's voice broke the silence as he began to move further back from her.

'Yes I did call him, yes I did arrange to have lunch with him eighteen months ago, and yes, during lunch he told me he was married. And funnily enough Harvey, I then told him where to go!' She rose her eyes to try and meet his.

'When was this? Donna! Answer me!' He fixed his eyes on her's, 'Was it when I was with Paula?'

She bit her bottom lip and pulled her cardigan sleeves down around her hands, she just needed to hold him and smell his familiar homely scent, she suddenly felt so distant from him.

'What the hell Harvey? You had supposedly met the woman of your life and I was left, well... I was left alone and then I got to thinking about the one man who I really did think I had a future with,' She couldn't look a him. 'So I rang Mark, we had lunch and when he told me he was married, I left. Then the next day Paula appeared in your office, making it very clear that I was no longer welcome to intrude on your life and my mind went. I never knew what it felt like to hurt as much as I did in that office!'

'And you think I didn't?' Harvey remarked back in a flash.

'What?' She spat, 'You were with Paula, totally oblivious to the way I felt.'

He cut her off and came closer to her, 'You came to me, asking for _more_. My heart broke Donna when the _more_ that you wanted, was at the firm. I always thought you wanted more with me. And don't even get me started on _the kiss_ again,' his eyes glistened, 'So I didn't know what to do, and needed something in my life too. Even though now I realise she wasn't for me, in fact if I could have turned back time, it all would have been so different and I wouldn't have been such a complete idiot. But you know this already, we've been over it before.'

He sat on the couch and rested his head down on his hands. 'So tell me, after Paula came into the firm, what the hell did you do?'

He looked up at her with his dark puppy eyes which made her heart skip a beat. She loved him more now than ever, they had never had an argument, let alone a disagreement on this scale since they'd been together; she felt them getting closer just by getting though this.

'I decided to go and meet him...'

'Knowing he was married?!' His voice rose sharply again. 'Donna! For God's sake! Of all people you should know!'

Her face fell and she closed her eyes for a moment. 'Yes. But as soon as he opened the hotel door, my head space changed and I saw clearly, I just left. I didn't go in, I couldn't hardly speak to him. Rachel text me and said _I deserved the best_ , and all I could think of was you! So I just left and I've never seen or spoken to him since. And that's the truth.'

Quiet fell across the room, apart from the occasional beep on Rosie's baby monitor which filled in the silent gaps between Donna's deep breaths.

'So it's my fault?' He mumbled down to the floor.

'Your fault? No. I made the decision to go there and I also made the right decision to leave.' She sighed, 'Paula was the catalyst, to be honest, without her, I don't think I truly realised just how much I loved you Harvey. You're my everything and she took it away.'

'I'm sorry,' he pushed his palms of his hands onto his eyes to stem the tears from showing. 'What the fuck have we done to each other over the years Donna? I'm a complete jackass to have not done anything and to have let you nearly make a mistake like that.' He got up and stepped across to her, in one swoop he pulled her to him and threw his arms around her. She held her head into his shoulder inhaling his familiar warm cologne.

Suddenly he pulled her back and looked down to her face.

'Wait a minute, what hotel was it?'

'What? Why on Earth do you need to know that?' Donna's face etched with confusion. 'The Carlisle. Why?'

'I'll sort this,' he kissed her on her hair, 'You _will_ be testifying at that hearing, and you'll be telling them the truth. She's not getting away with blackmailing you.' He turned around and grabbed his cell from the side.

'I take it Rachel knows? Did she tell Mike? As if not, I need to let him know. I'm going out, stay here. Don't answer the door, as I have my key. Stay put.' He kissed her again, lifting her chin up towards him.

'You're my world. I'll fix this.'

Upon the door closing, she collapsed down on to the couch where the tears and pain that had built up over that last few days burst through. She grabbed a glass from the side as well as Harvey's bottle of Macallan 18, then subsequently poured herself a drink. She cupped her hands around the glass as she brought it tentatively up to her lips. She let the amber liquid tingle her mouth and coat her throat, reminding her instantly of all the times she had enjoyed doing exactly the same, sat with Harvey. She smiled at the thought, while wiping away a few more stray tears.

After a while, she placed the glass down and went to check on Rosie. Quietly peering into their daughter's crib, she instantly felt better. There was nothing in the world that could try to upset her life. Their life. They were happy and she was done with other people trying to ruin it. She gently swept her hand across Rosie's cheek as she slept peacefully beside her rabbit. Donna let out a smile chuckle, again seeing Harvey in her sleeping face.

The next hour drifted by quickly as she tidied up and thought about messaging Harvey. She went to the bedroom to grab her cell. However, before she got there, it began to ring. Harvey.

'Donna, I can't tell you everything at the moment, I just need you to pack up some things for you and Rosie and I want both of you to get out of the city now. Tonight. Go to the house. I'll meet you there when I can. Mike's with me, we've found out a lot more than you know, and I need you to both get out of the apartment. Use the SUV from the garage.' His voice wasn't to be reckoned with, she knew what he meant.

'Yeah ok, Harvey? What's going on?'

'I love you Donna, I'll tell you tomorrow. Kiss our daughter for me.' He put he phone down.

She swallowed hard, panic took over as she looked around the room and grabbed a Louis Vuitton over night bag from the closet.


	20. Chapter 20

Within twenty minutes of Harvey calling, Donna had managed to grab their things together and was heading down to the garage. She hated having to disturb Rosie when she was asleep; she hoped she would go back off in the car. As she rode down in the elevator the panic set in. _What on Earth has he found out which results in me needing to leave the goddamn city at eleven o'clock at night?_ She thought.

With the baby car seat in one arm and the bag in the other, she clicked open the black Range Rover Sport that was parked in Harvey's lot. She clicked the car seat into its base and threw the bag on the opposite side. As she had never driven herself to their house in the Hamptons, she quickly tapped the zip code into the Sat Nav. As she flicked her head up to look through the rear view mirror, ready to reverse, a figure swept by the side of the car.

'Ah!' She shouted and held her hand up to her chest as she realised who it was.

'Oh my God, Sam! You scared me to death!' Donna let out a deep relieved breath. Sam was the parking garage security officer.

'So sorry Mrs Specter, just checking everything is ok. Not like you to take one of the cars out at this late hour,' he smiled but peered into the back just to double check her safety. He smiled, 'She looks cosy in there!' Sam pointed through to Rosie in the back.

'Last minute decision, I'm meeting Harvey up at the house,' she smiled as she lowered the window slightly.

'Ok. No problem Mrs Specter, I'll get Larry to open the gates up. Drive carefully, you have Mr Specter's precious cargo back there!' He tilted his cap towards her as she reversed from the space, thanking him as she left through the main gate and drove up on to Park Avenue.

She hated driving through the city, so she was thankful for getting through Queens Midtown Tunnel and out on to the 495 to Long Island then out towards the Hamptons.

She let out a long sigh, her mind now flooded with thoughts, she pressed the button on the screen to call Harvey's cell, he answered within two rings.

'Are you ok?' His voice calm but she sensed him covering his panic.

'We're fine, just got on the highway. Can you please now tell me what's going on?' Her voice pleading with him, she needed answers to why they were fleeing the condo at near enough midnight.

'Mike and I went to see Mark,' Harvey began, 'We're still with him now, but we're trying to find Melissa.'

'What do you mean? The three of you are looking for her? Why?' Her voice trailed off, lost in confusion.

'Donna,' Harvey's voice whispered softly through the speakers of the car, 'We found the evidence of you leaving Mark at the hotel. We found the CCTV of you leaving him at the door and not going in.'

The car fell silent. She felt her heart beating through the walls of her chest against her seat belt. 'It was hard to watch.'

She knew why, so she wasn't going to ask.

'Ok.' She didn't know what else to say.

'You're not the first she's approached Donna. Mark had a few flames he was having affairs with on the side. And trust me, I'm only working with him now to help protect you.' Donna knew what he meant, he had no time for anyone who would cheat.

'But why am I now driving our six month old baby out of the city at midnight?' Her confusion ringing clear.

'As I said, you're not the first she's done this with. I'm not telling you all of the details while your driving yourself and our baby,' he breathed heavily, 'Get to the house safely, I've told security you're on your way. Call me when you get there. I love you.'

'I love you too,' she smiled, even though he couldn't see it. She clicked the phone off on the steering wheel.

While on the call to Harvey, she had slowed down, so had now decided to change lanes to speed up again. As she looked in her side view mirror, she noticed a grey Mercedes, that had been behind her in the queue for the tunnel. It was a momentary thought however, as she quickly swerved to correct her lane position as her wheel nearly clipped the lines. After that, she didn't think anything else of it.

She flicked the radio on low and focused on driving as quickly and safely as possible to their house. She just wanted to see Harvey, to wrap her arms around him and to stay there.

Nearly two hours later, Donna pulled into the beach front lane just a few hundred yards from the house. It was dark, as there were no street lights, only the occasional light reflecting from the gates of the houses she passed. She glanced in her rear view mirror to check Rosie was still asleep, which she was. She then noticed a set of headlights pull into one of the driveways she had already driven past. A grey Mercedes. _Hmm, just a coincidence_ she thought. She rubbed her eyes. Two hours of driving plus the stress of the day had taken its toll. A head ache began to spread across her forehead.

Finally, she pulled towards their gates, the community guard had already turned them on ready for her arrival, as Harvey had told them to expect her. She drove up the sweeping driveway towards the front porch. The closer the better she thought. She felt an uneasy shiver across her shoulders as she opened her door and stepped out onto the gravel. As quick as she could, she opened the back door, unclipped Rosie from her car seat and grabbed their bag.

After hurriedly getting in the house, she quickly locked the door behind her and set the keys down on the side. She brushed her hand over Rosie's head and gently kissed her curls. _Why doesn't she sleep when it's quiet at home in the night but take her on a road trip with noisy cars and cell phones, she sleeps like an angel?_ She laughed at the thought.

She flicked on the main lights, which lit up the whole house in one go. Looking around, a warm glow filled her, it was their special place. She looked out through the living room porch doors, across the lawn and out to the beach beyond, where their wedding took place nearly a year ago. She just realised it was two weeks until their anniversary. Her organisation had slipped lately. She smiled at herself as she turned and headed for the staircase to take Rosie up to her room.

She tucked her into the crib and turned on the monitor. Then as she checked the windows were closed, she switched the blinds down, not before looking outside onto the drive. The lights along the driveway lit up the gravel and the gates at the bottom were now closed. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. Feeling the tiredness take over as she made her way to their bedroom down the hall.

She pulled her cell from the bag and dialled Harvey.

'Hey,' She whispered as she sat on the end of the bed. 'We're here. I've just put Rosie into bed and I'm about to have a shower.'

'Good,' Harvey's voice was reassurance, she felt uneasy being in a big house on her own. The community security were not too far away, but far enough where she didn't feel 100%. 'Have you locked all the doors?' He asked.

'Gee, that's one way to heighten my already extreme levels of anxiety!' She replied as she began to switch the shower on in the en-suite. 'Now, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?'

'I'm still in the city, we're now working with the police,' Harvey explained slowly, 'Mark told us about Lucy, a girl he'd been seeing while they were married. Mel had found out about it and he's not sure on what happened next but she was found late one night at her workplace with a fractured skull.'

Donna froze, a lump the size of Texas formed in her throat. 'She's ok, but she's recovering at home, it happened a few weeks ago but Mark thinks the divorce proceedings have triggered a shift in her mental state.'

'A shift? Sounds like more than a goddamn shift!' Her voice trembled, 'Now I understand why you didn't want to tell me this while I was driving.'

'Yeah, I know. Pretty fucked up isn't it?' He paused for a moment. 'Donna, I promise I'll be there as soon as I can, if we don't find her in the next hour I'm making my way to you. We've tried her friends and family but no one has seen her.'

Donna felt the contents of her stomach rise up her chest towards her throat. She wasn't going to be sick but she felt the sensation. 'Harvey,' she swallowed. 'What car does she drive?'

'I don't know. Why?' His voice began to surge with panic as there would only be one reason why she'd ask that. 'Mark's just gone to speak to the detective, he'll be back soon, I'll text you. Why?'

'Nothing, you know me. Just my mind playing tricks. I'm really tired, I thought I saw this car three times on my drive up here, but Mercedes are common right?' She half laughed.

'Lock the doors and stay where you are.' He breathed, 'I'm going to get Mark.'


	21. Chapter 21

Donna dropped the phone down on the bed and stared at it for a few moments as her desire for a shower had somewhat faded. She reached across to the shower handle and turned the water off with a click.

As she walked back in their bedroom, the baby monitor screen caught her eye next to the bed. She rolled her eyes. _It would help if I actually turned it on,_ she thought as she flipped the switch to ON on the side, although she could swear she already had. The screen began to light up and beep as the image of Rosie's crib came into view. Donna went to turn away then suddenly shot her head back towards the monitor. Rosie wasn't on the screen.

Her heart literally forgot to beat as her legs moved her as quick as they could take her along the hallway to their baby's room. _Surely she's only just rolled down to the end of the mattress_ , she cursed herself, _don't be so stupid Donna, she does it all the time._

But she wasn't being stupid, as her hands gripped the edge of Rosie's empty crib in the nursery, her terrified body numbed with fear. It ripped through her, rendering her still for a moment. Taking in the empty space before her, she blinked her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing things and within a second, she screamed.

'Rosie!' Her heart pounded way out of her chest, her breathing uncontrolled, her head and body frantically searching the room. _Melissa_.

'Mel, I know you're here, where's my baby? Now!' Donna screamed as she ran out of the room and down the hallway back towards the master bedroom, back to her cell phone. As she ran down the hall she frantically checked each of the rooms as she went calling out her name; her motherly instinct firing up in her stomach to find and protect her child. She wanted to kill Melissa. In that second, she could have easily. As she reached her room, her head began to spin, darting her eyes around, she was sure she had left her cell on the bed. It had gone.

She placed her hand on her chest, trying to quickly gather her thoughts, she turned on her heel and ran for the staircase. She didn't make it as far as the top step when she froze at the sound of a floorboard behind her. Before Donna had chance to register, she couldn't breath, her mouth and nose were consumed with an overpowering odour. It went black. She felt her body slump to the ground.

'Mike, try her cell again,' Harvey almost growled, his head in his hands. 'Why isn't she answering the goddamn phone?' He was restraining himself from shouting.

Mike held his cell phone to his ear. 'Still ringing out and I've tried the landline too, no answer.' His face as pale as his friend's. 'The number you gave me for the house security isn't working either.'

They were standing outside the police station on West 46th Street. They had no luck tracing Mel in the city, and after what Donna had just told Harvey, all he wanted to do now was get straight up to the Hamptons. He needed to be with them as quick as possible.

'Are you sure she said Mercedes?' Mark asked, panic in his voice too.

'I'm sure,' Harvey got up and grabbed his own cell phone from his pocket. 'She said she had seen the exact same one three times between the city and the house. We need to get there now. Something's happened, I feel it.' He felt physically sick as he began to scroll down his contacts in his cell.

'What are you doing?' Mike asked as he began to text Rachel.

'I'm getting us out to the Hamptons as quick as we can!' Harvey put his cell to his ear, waiting for an answer. 'Hi Jackson, Harvey Specter. You know that time you said anyone at the firm could use your helicopter that's on standby? Well, now's the time to repay that favour.'

Mike had never seen his friend so scared; pain and anger evident across his face. He only had one focus in that moment and that was to get to his family. Mike's family too and he was going with him no matter what.

'I'm coming with you!' Mike slipped his phone back in his pocket, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

'Damn straight you are! Mark, you need to come too, as if Mel _is_ there, we need someone who knows her.'

On the outside, Harvey surprised himself with how calm he could hold his voice yet inside, he was falling apart. The thought of his wife and child getting hurt without him there to protect them was killing him.

Ray drove as quickly as possible, even jumping the odd red light or two, he knew as much as Mike did, what Donna and Rosie meant to them, as they did to him too.

As soon as Ray pulled into the helipad at West 30th Street Heliport, Harvey's door flung open before the car had even stopped, closely follow by Mike and Mark.

The helicopter from the city to East Hampton was only going to take forty five minutes. However for Harvey, it was going to be the longest forty five minutes of his life.

The whirl of the engines drowned out the beating of Harvey's heart as the helicopter began to rise above Manhattan and out across the East River. He closed his eyes momentarily to collect his thoughts, he tried to wipe the image of Donna and Rosie alone with Mel out of his mind. Before leaving the station, they had already informed the police of what they thought had happened, so Harvey was hoping beyond hope that the local police got to the house first.

Mike saw the pain covering his friend's face. 'They'll be ok you know,' he said into the headphones. 'Anyway, only _you_ could get a helicopter to the Hamptons within five seconds of needing one,' he smiled at his friend trying to calm him. Harvey tried to raise a smirk but couldn't, instead he inhaled sharply and held his head back against the seat. Mike, who was sat opposite him, reached his hand across and placed it on his friend's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Mike knew at that moment, if Harvey was to open his eyes tears would be falling down his face.

 _ **Oooooo! I've left it there as the next chapter is going to be a long one, so I thought I'd treat you to a little more suspense first... I hope you liked it and please review x**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here you go guys! I hope it's enjoyable to read! Sorry about the slight delay, I've been back at work today. :(**_

 ** _Thank you all so much for the kind reviews so far. Please let me know what you think, as this chapter was hard. I really hope each character lives up to your expectations. R & R xx_**

A shooting pain seared across her eyes as she tried to open them, resulting in them staying closed. Her throat and nose were still burning as she swallowed, feeling the dryness down her neck. _Rosie_. The only thought on her mind forcing her to fight fiercely through the pain to fully open her eyes. As she blinked and flickered them open, she adjusted to the strong lights around her. Chloroform still driving across her face, her eyes stinging and watering, she was unable to see clearly, just blurry shapes. A moving shape. A person.

'Mel,' she managed to just whisper nearly inaudibly as she tried to her pull herself up from her lying position on the floor. 'Where's my baby? I swear to God if you have hurt her, I'll kill...' The blurry shape got closer and spoke, cutting Donna off mid-threat.

'Now now, Mrs Specter, you of all people should know, from a legal stand point, you shouldn't be throwing murderous threats around like that, especially when your hot shot lawyer husband is no where around to help you.' She laughed insincerely, the sound made Donna feel sick to the stomach. 'Talking about husbands, you seemed to have taken a liking to mine without any care or regard to the damage that you caused!'

'Please, whatever you want I'll do it, where's Rosie?' Donna's voice broke as she pleaded to see her daughter, she never even absorbed Mel's words. 'What have you done with her?' As Donna's eyes began to adjust to the bright lights of the living room, she searched around frantically for her daughter.

As she went to get up off the floor she suddenly realised her arms were tied behind her, secured tightly to the leg of the couch with sharp plastic ties. _How had she not even noticed this before?_ She thought, while remembering that her main thought, since before she had even opened her eyes, was Rosie.

'See. Now you know what it feels like, to have something you love more than anything in this world taken from you and it's completely out of your control. And I know you Donna, you do like to be in control. But how does it feel now to be laying on the floor unable to even protect your own child?' Mel's voice seemed altered from the other day, it was now much more harsh and grainy, she sounded like a completely different person.

'Just please tell me, is she ok?' Donna managed to croak as she continued to swallow in order to moisten her throat. 'Where the fuck is she?' Donna's impatience grew by the second; each of those seconds she knew were crucial to Rosie. 'What the hell do you want from me? There's nothing I can say or do to change anything for you Mel. Mark made those decisions, not me! 'Donna continued, 'Whether or not Mark went on to have cheated with others, that's not on me!' Her voice rising.

'Not on you?' Mel screeched up to Donna's face, she could feel her hot breath against her cheek as she continued, 'How can you be so naive and oblivious to what you have done Donna? You wrecked my chances of ever having a happy family, children and a loving husband. You did this! But oh, look at you though, you've come up all roses! Perfect, rich husband, baby, fancy houses, fancy cars,' she gestured around the house and pointed to the driveway to illicit her points. 'You moved on from the mess you left behind and found yourself the life I should have had with Mark!'

'Where's my daughter?' Donna shouted again, not allowing herself to get pulled into Mel's tirade of abuse.

To Donna's surprise, Mel pulled back and sat on her haunches. 'She's fine,' she let out a sigh, 'For now, but you and me need a good old chat, especially before your doting husband appears, which I'm sure he will at some point, considering there are...' she looked at Donna's cell which she had hidden in her hoodie pocket, 'twelve missed calls from Harvey, eight missed calls from Rachel and also five missed calls from Mike Ross too. But as they're probably still in the city, we have at least two hours to ourselves.' She laughed and placed it back in her pocket. 'Looks like a lot of people are wondering where you've got to. It's nice to know people care isn't it?' She scowled.

'You're not going to get away with this you know?' Donna replied, resting her head back down on the to the wooden floor.

'Well, you're not going to see your daughter again unless you tell me you slept with Mark and you tell Harvey too!'

'Are you Goddamn crazy!' Donna yelled, 'I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I am not going to lie!' Fire burned through Donna's body, her wrists were beginning to burn and sting; the friction gradually pierced her skin.

Just then a small, muffled cry came from the direction of the kitchen, which was just across the hallway. Donna began to shuffle her hands in an attempt to free them from the plastic ties. Then called out her daughter's name. To which the cries then became louder. Mel quickly rose to her feet and went to check in the kitchen.

In an instant, Donna took advantage of Mel's exit from the room, and began to push the couch and tilt it gradually back just enough to pull the ties from underneath the wooden leg. She eased the couch back down so it didn't bang the floor. With one more painful tug, her thin, narrow hand slipped out of the plastic tie, which had gained more space as a result of being freed from the couch leg. She knew she only had mere seconds to decide whether to get up and confront Mel face to face, or to stay where she was, apparently still rendered to the couch.

Mel's swift appearance back in the room, had made her decision for her. She stayed where she was. From what she could hear, Rosie's cries had stopped.

'What did you do to her?' Donna spat, eyes narrowed at the woman in the doorway. 'Where did you take her?'

'She's perfectly fine, and I suggest you hurry up with that confession of yours. In fact,' she went to reach for Donna's cell phone and scrolled to the voice recorder. 'Why don't we do it now?' She held it out towards Donna's face.

'I said no!' Without warning, Donna's arm flew out from behind her in one single swoop of rage, swiping the phone from Mel's hand as it then proceeded to scatter along the floor.

Mel fell back down in shock, but quickly regained momentum and grappled Donna back to the ground. Mel had the advantage, she was larger and slightly more stockier, the sheer strength of her arms was too much for Donna and she succumbed to Mel's force. Mel slammed Donna's head back, hard on the floor behind her.

'I swear to God, if you want to continue your happy life, you do what I damn well say!' And with another rage filled thrash, Mel whacked Donna's head back one more time.

Donna felt the pain split through her head as a warm dampness of what she assumed was blood started to pool in her hair.

There was silence then, it encapsulated the room, except for the ringing, which echoed slightly in Donna's ears. The only sound to then break that silence was a loud thud at the front door. Mel pulled Donna up and half dragged her over to the window, her feet scuffing on the floor as she followed; dazed and confused.

'It's the security!' Mel hissed, while still holding on to Donna's arm. As Donna tried to focus on the door and the people behind it, Mel whispered in her ear so menacingly it made Donna's blood run cold.

'Open the door bitch and ask what they want. If you say a word, I have your car keys here and your precious baby already in there. I will go and you'll never see her again.'

Still dazed and dizzy, Donna didn't argue. She hadn't the strength to fight, her daughter needed her and she needed her to stay where she knew she'd be safe. She needed to keep Mel calm and in the house until Harvey got there.

Still grappled to one arm, Mel placed herself hidden behind the door as Donna slowly clicked the lock and pulled it open.

'Hello there, we had reports of an unwanted intruder here tonight?' The taller of the security guards asked as he leaned in carefully to take a closer look inside the entrance hall.

'All fine here,' Donna was unsure how she managed to speak, let alone make it convincing enough that she genuinely was ok.

'Are you sure?' The older man of the two asked her as he darted his flashlight around the sides of the porch. 'You do look a little shaken.'

Donna managed a believable laugh, 'To be honest with you officer, I did have a little bit too much gin earlier at a party and now I'm feeling a little worse for wear!' She placed a fake smile on her face and Donna being Donna, executed it perfectly; ignoring the pain searing at the back of her head, Mel's torturous nails digging into her left arm behind the door and ignoring the fact that her daughter was no where to be seen.

As Mel watched carefully from behind the blinds, she made sure the security were out of the gates before grabbing Donna's other arm and throwing her to the floor with as much force that she fell into the side table and the light shattered across the floor, spreading a light covering of glass across the rug. Another bang on the back of Donna's head had now rendered her limp. She tried to lift her arm up to the couch to pull herself up but she could only manage to move her fingers. Mel took her opportunity as she could see Donna temporarily paralysed and near lifeless on the floor. Like a fierce animal pouncing on its prey, Mel had flipped out another plastic tie from her back jeans pocket and snapped it back around Donna's wrists, pulling it tighter than before making her wince as the bruises that were already there responded with excruciating pain.

Donna felt the heavier girl straddle the top of her, she smothered Donna's tasseled strands of hair from her face and leant so close that Donna could feel the venom in her piercing eyes.

'Why did you ruin my life? Why Mark? You could have had anyone! You had Harvey, you didn't need to take my husband!' Between each short, fierce sentence Donna felt her head continue to bang backwards on the floor. She felt her eyes begin to haze over, she fought to keep them open, until her eyelids gave in. Mel's shouting became more frenzied, further away until it was gone.

Within seconds, other voices were now shouting. She let Rosie's face float to the front of her mind as she tried to imagine every dimple, smell and sound. Long deep breaths continued to flow through her chest, she felt calmer. Her eyes still closed as her heart warmed to a familiar scent and warmth close by. She heard her name, louder and louder.

'Donna,' The voice sounded different to Mel's. Deeper. Familiar.

The only sound in the world that could have made her peel her eyes gently open in that moment. As she focused on his brown comforting eyes her fear melted away. Harvey.

Until suddenly she realised Mel had gone, the car engine was starting up and Mark was running out of the front door.

'Rosie?' Harvey's pained voice asked full of panic as he smothered his hand over her face, placing a fierce kiss to her forehead.

Donna pulled every ounce of energy in her body to respond, 'Car...' Her voice low and broken, tears began to roll as she wildly began to struggle to get up to go after her baby. Frantically, Mike ran over and clipped her wrists free, as Harvey jumped up.

'Mike stay here, don't leave her by an inch. Call 911,' Harvey instructed after he quickly made sure Donna was alright. Harvey knew the only thing they cared about in that moment was their daughter. Harvey had no time to check Donna, but leaving her in Mike's hands Harvey knew, was the next best thing.

Before they knew it, Harvey had grabbed another set of keys from the drawer and began to run to the garage, where another of his cars waited.

The black Range Rover, which Mel had jumped into moments before, had just pulled through the gates. Mark had chased it as far as he could down the bottom of the driveway until he saw Harvey accelerate towards him in his Bentley.

'Get in!' Harvey yelled, speeding off before Mark had even had time to fully close the door.

'I'm so so sorry Harvey, I never thought she'd do something like this. What she did to Lucy was insane, but this. There's a fucking baby in there. What is she doing?' Mark's voice echoed through the car, filling Harvey with further rage. He tried to concentrate on following Mel, as he watched her weave dangerously around the narrow lanes of the beach roads. His head and heart pounded knowing his Baby was being taken further and further away and he wasn't in control. Harvey was never _not_ in control. He began to slow down.

'Harvey what are you doing? Your baby girl's in there, why are you slowing down?'

'If she knows I'm chasing her, it means she's going to go faster, and I can't let anything happen. I can't,' For the first time that evening, tears began to break away from his pained eyes.

'Why the fuck didn't you just leave Donna alone?' Harvey's deep voice growled towards Mark, who held his head on his hand.

'She came to me Harvey. But you're right, I was married I shouldn't have asked her to meet me. It's all my fault.'

'Damn right it is!' Harvey screamed, 'You brought this goddamn bitch into ours lives. My wife is back there half beaten and I've had to leave her to get my baby girl back, who is now being driven by a complete maniac.' Harvey bashed his hand on top of the steering wheel so hard he didn't even feel the pain. Just a release of anger.

Just then, Harvey noticed the Range pull up into a lay-by at the side of the beach, a few hundred yards ahead.

Unsure, Harvey pulled up behind her, and sat and waited for her next move. He kept the keys in the car and the stick in gear incase she decided to drive off again, but suddenly the driver's door flung open and she jumped down and walked slowly around the front of the car. She knew they were there but didn't look up or acknowledge their car. The two men watched pensively as she walked away from the car to the edge of the beach, it wasn't until another passing car threw its headlights across the scene that they both noticed a sheer drop at the end of her pathway.

Harvey didn't stop to even think, he was out the car and running to Rosie's back door within seconds, he pressed the handle open and felt his whole world was sat in that car seat staring up at him.

'Hey baby girl,' he smiled through his terrified tears as he kissed the top of her head and checked her over. She had been asleep he noticed, as her eyes were sleepy and she just managed a smile for her dad, as she drifted back to sleep.

As quick as he could, Harvey lifted out the car seat and held it tightly as he ran back to his car, placing it on the seat and wrapping a belt around her.

After he had got back in the car, he double locked the doors and started the engine.

Momentarily, he looked up to Mark and Melissa, who were both standing on the edge of the steep drop which overlooked the bay below. Donna needed him, his body ached to get back to her, to protect her, to wrap his arms around her and heal her. Adrenaline pounded through his veins as he made the decision to leave Mark there to make sure Mel was staying put. On the way back to the house, Harvey had made a call to 911 to let them know where Mel was. The drive back to the beach house seemed to take forever. He was returning his daughter safely; he would have died himself, if it would have brought Rosie back to Donna.

True to his word, Mike was sat as close to Donna as he could physically get, as the paramedic tended to Donna's head. They were both sat on the couch in silence; Donna visibly shaking, her lip trembling. Her face was white with panic. Shock. Fear. She wanted her baby back. Mike's hand gripped hers, he wasn't letting go, not until Harvey got back.

Just then the door opened, their expectant faces shot up in a flash. Harvey entered carrying Rosie in his arms and headed straight over to Donna. His eyes trailing all over her, checking her out making sure she was ok. 'What did she do to you?' Pain ripped through his chest, he wasn't there for her. Part of him wanted to drive back and kill her after seeing the way Donna looked so helpless and pale.

Donna held Rosie to her and gripped her tightly placing a tear-filled lingering kiss to the top of her head.

'Is she ok?' Donna's eyes looked pleadingly back up to Harvey's.

'She's fine, I think she just slept through it,' his smile lit Donna's face too, she'd been waiting and hoping to see it. She'd missed his grin, his face. She lifted her hand slowly and placed it on his cheek and gently stroked his cheek bone with her thumb.

'I love you, thank you for bringing our baby girl back,' She blinked back her continuous tears, 'Are you ok?'

'God sake Donna, even now you're still thinking about how _I_ am?' He half laughed as he placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her head followed by the same kiss to Rosie.

Mike was still by Donna, his hand still protecting on her leg, still touching part of her. Harvey looked down and noticed.

'Hey, thanks man,' he patted Mike on the shoulder. 'Are you ok?' He could see the reflection of his own pain and worry in Mike's face too.

'Harvey, you're both my family too. Whatever you feel, I feel. You asked me to watch Donna, I didn't leave her.' He continued. 'I knew and felt exactly what you were feeling as I began to imagine if this were Rachel. Rachel and our child. But it's over now. You're both ok.' Mike smiled as he leant in to kiss Donna's cheek.

'What's happened to Mel?'

Harvey filled them in on the last few moments before he left Mark and Mel at the cliff edge.

'I'm so sorry Harvey,' Donna's face fell again, 'I hate how my past can ruin what we have!'

'Hey,' Harvey lifted her chin with his finger, and aligned her face with his, 'You didn't do anything wrong,' he whispered gently, 'If anything, it's just as much me. I know I keep saying it, but I shouldn't have been a goddamn stubborn, scared ass-hole for so many years and just told you from the start how I felt and we would never have had any of this shit. But at least it's still testing us and we beat it every time.' He smiled, 'We're strong Donna. No matter what anyone tries to do to us. They'll never break us.'

Mike smiled sweetly, still virtually perched on Donna's lap. 'Aww, who knew Batman had a sentimental side?'

Harvey glanced over to him and raised an eyebrow. 'Really? You're cracking jokes while my wife has just been held hostage?'

Mike began to panic, and started to stutter an apology.

'I'm kiddin,' Harvey grinned, 'You're Goddamn right Robin, Batman would do anything to save the ones he loved.'

'Damn straight,' Donna kissed his cheek, giving a slight wince as she leaned forward.

She rested her head on his.

She was in her safe place. Surrounded by family.


	23. Chapter 23

Donna could hear the gentle sniffles and snores coming from below her chin. She placed her nose gently down to inhale the sweet camomile scent from the top of Rosie's head, which was resting against her chest. A place where she had been sleeping and sitting permanently for the past week. With everything that had happened, Donna hadn't been able to contemplate letting her out of her sight. Having arrived back in New York, after the ordeal of Melissa's breakdown, Donna had not set foot out of the apartment. Her head had healed fine and physically she was feeling much better, yet the pain she had felt from nearly loosing Rosie wasn't as easy to recover from.

When Harvey had returned to the house in the Hamptons that night, after leaving Mel with Mark by the beachside, the police were not far behind him. They explained they had arrested Mel after Mark had talked her round at the beach.

Harvey had spent most of the past seven days reassuring Donna that there was no chance of her getting bail so she really needn't worry about ever seeing her again.

'Hey it's our first anniversary next week, and we _are_ going to do something special, and I don't care how much you protest, it'll be good for you. Good for us.' Harvey sighed and sat down gently next to Donna and Rosie, sliding his arm around the two of them. 'I know it's going to be a hard thing to get over, but that's just it, it's over now and we're all here, together. Safe. I was there too. That feeling I had when I couldn't get to you both quick enough. I should have been there. I should have protected you but instead, I was the one who sent you far away. I wasn't to know she'd been following you all that day.'

'Harvey,' she smiled towards him resting her head sideways on his shoulder. He was wearing his grey Harvard hoodie, the one which smelt only of him, it made her calm. 'You did everything a father could have done to protect his family. You were on a helicopter for Christ's sake within ten minutes of finding out. Not many people

could do that. You are definitely our hero,' she grinned and angled her head up towards him, finding his lips. The warmth of his mouth melted her, as she felt herself relaxing with every brush of his tongue.

He pulled away gently, his eyes fixed on hers, 'Haven't I always said I would do anything for you Donna?' She smiled and kissed his shoulder playfully as she turned back to sniffing the top of Rosie's head.

'Hmm, the best smell in the world,' she closed her eyes and gently rubbed her daughter's back as she continued to snooze quietly. 'Also, you know another smell that's the best in the world?' She whispered.

'The smell of my awesomeness?' He grinned, stretching out his arms either side of himself flexing his muscles, which were hidden under his hoody.

'Umm, no. I was going to say freshly brewed coffee...' She laughed, 'That was a hint Specter, go make coffee!' She pushed him up off the couch, through his protests, but he gave in and sauntered lazily across to the kitchen.

'I don't even make my own coffee at the office,' he grumbled.

Donna smiled, 'You really want me to answer that?'

As Harvey started to prepare the coffee, he took this moment of Donna's calmer and happier mood, to bring up the discussion again of their anniversary. He grabbed two white mugs out of the cupboard and placed them down on the counter. After switching the coffee machine on, he turned and focused his attention back on his wife, who had now got up and was walking around with Rosie still attached to her like a limpet on a rock.

'Jessica called this morning,' he began, 'She was worried, she wanted to know how you were doing. She also suggested something which I think would be a great idea for the three of us. She has a house in Turks and Caicos, if we want to go for our anniversary and stay over Christmas, she said she'd happily let us use it.'

Donna didn't say anything, she was stood looking out at the afternoon sky over the vast expanse of Manhattan, gently swaying from side to side.

'I think it would be great to get out of the city, relax and have some _us_ time.' Harvey pushed the idea some more, whilst filling their mugs with steaming hot coffee and adding shots of vanilla. 'Say something,' he urged .

She turned around slowly, Rosie was just starting to wake from her nap, 'Since when did Jessica have a holiday, let alone a holiday _home_?' She laughed.

'So, is that a yes?' Harvey's grin spread excitedly across his face, turning an eyebrow up in anticipation of her response.

'It does sound lovely Harvey,' she continued, 'But you can't leave the office for that long, plus Rosie doesn't even have a passport yet!'

'Mike and Louis will sort my clients, there's internet and phone lines in the Caribbean you know and I can officiate a passport within the next twenty four hours. I know a guy.'

Donna laughed, 'You _know a guy_? As in you _know a guy_ who makes a living from making quick passports or you _know a guy_ in the US passport department?'

'Now, that would be telling...' his mischievous smirk always sealed the deal with Donna.

'Fine,' she exhaled, 'We'll go.' She placed Rosie down on her play mat, 'Only because I think it's about time our daughter started the jet set lifestyle. And I wouldn't mind the new Hermes beach bag...'

'Deal,' he passed her the coffee and placed a kiss on her cheek in agreement.

'Hermes bag it is,' he smiled and sipped his coffee alongside her. He glanced his eyes to the side, feeling like he had finally, after a week, made her laugh and smile. And hopefully, on the road to feeling better.

Louis Litt was sat at his desk, intricately folding a small square piece of paper, paying particular interest to creasing each fold. Harvey had been stood by the door of Louis' office dressed in a dark grey three piece and stripy Cavalli tie, for two minutes, curiously watching in awe, as his fellow named partner fiddled with a bit of paper, eyebrows rising higher with every fold he witnessed. He was somewhat fascinated, but mostly amused, by the expressions on Louis' face.

'Either you're carefully wrapping the smallest present ever known to man kind or you've mixed up our offices for the kindergarten down the block? Either way, I really hope that's not your sex face?' Harvey smirked as he took it upon himself to cross the threshold in to Louis' office and took a seat in front of his desk.

'What do you want Harvey?' Louis asked deadpan, not looking up from his paper folding.

'A holiday,' he answered looking across to his friend.

Louis looked up for the first time from

his paper project and suspiciously eyed his counterpart.

'Harvey Specter doesn't take holidays,' Louis' face contorted into confusion, then understood, 'How's Donna?'

'She's doing a lot better thanks. I've finally talked her into going away for our anniversary next week and to stay over Christmas. It's Rosie's first Christmas too and after everything that has happened recently, we need time together away from the city.'

'Yeah, of course Harvey. Anything, family comes first. You know Mike and I will take your clients on. Donna's the most important thing right now; make sure you look after her.' Louis smiled as Harvey went to rise out of the chair. 'Send her my love, I'll get Shelia to drop by with Alexander if she wants a visitor?'

Harvey smiled, 'She'd like that, thanks Louis.' He went to leave but he realised that after five minutes of polite niceness with Louis, he couldn't resist...

'Do you need me to ask Gretchen to bring you over the whole floor's waste paper bins while I'm on my way out?' Harvey gestured pointing over towards Gretchen's desk.

'Harvey! This is Japanese Yuzan Washii!' Louis scoffed, holding up his finely folded piece of paper.

'A Yuzan what now?' Harvey's comical, bemused expression was lost on Louis.

'Yuzan Washii,' Louis continued like it was obvious. 'It Japan's finest, ancient origami paper from the Yuzang trees in the foothills of Mount Fiji. Folding calms me, but you wouldn't know that as you wear too much hair gel.' Louis' comeback made Harvey snort out a chuckle.

'How do you have a child with a real live woman?' Harvey laughed, as he walked out of the office letting Louis continue folding his swan. 'See you later Louis.'

Harvey smiled to himself as he left the room; he only made fun of those he loved.

 _ **I felt like writing a shorter, interim, fluffy and fun chapter after that big storyline. Looking forward to Turks and Caicos! Stay tuned...**_

 _ **Hope you liked it. Please R &R. #darvey**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Just a total chapter of Darvey fluff! (Well, nearly a whole chapter...) Hope you enjoy the cute moments, I was writing this wishing I was there with them! Haha.**_

 _ **Enjoy and review if you want - Thank you everyone for your kind reviews so far!**_

Her legs were wrapped tightly around him, as he lay across her naked, sun-kissed body, their hands entwined above her head. Donna closed her eyes, loosing herself as he continued to slowly grind his hips against hers, enjoying their alone time during the warm afternoon in the beachfront villa. The open balcony doors of the bedroom, which overlooked the clear azure waters of the Caribbean, let a gentle ocean breeze sweep into the room. As it prickled tantalisingly across her rose white skin, causing goosebumps at just the right time while Harvey gradually pushed in to her, bringing her to her climax. He smiled and pressed his lips down on to hers as she rode out her release. Gripping tightly on to his tanned body, her fingernails scraped his shoulder blades, pushing him into oblivion, allowing him to finish deep inside her. His teeth gently nipped at her lip as she hummed in agreement, while holding him into her.

He stayed on her, taking his weight on his elbows, kissing her, holding her face to his, making her feel protected and secure. No one had ever made her feel as safe as what _he_ did; now and for the last thirteen years. She smiled at the thought of him being her own personal bodyguard, as he rolled over by the side of her, still touching her body, never losing contact.

'Happy Anniversary,' he smirked, knowing how much her insides melted at the sight of _that_ grin.

'First anniversary,' her voice questioningly playful, 'Why does it seem like it should be our...' she thought for a moment, 'What's the fiftieth?' She teased.

'Very funny. I don't even look older than fifty, let alone married for fifty years!'

'It feels like fifty years...' she playfully mumbled as she placed her hand against his warm, flushed cheek and kissed him. His eyes still closed as he relaxed in their moment.

She let her body sink down into the mattress; the upmost relaxed she had felt in the last three weeks since Mel's attack.

'We've only been here two days and I'm already struggling to comprehend how on Earth I could ever go back home,' she let out an excess of breath as she continued to recover from their afternoon of love making. They knew they didn't have long left, as Rosie's nap time was nearly over.

'Well,' he turned on his side to face her, pressing the top of his head against her's, 'I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to set up another office in Turks and Caicos.' He kissed her head and brushed his hand across her cheek, wrapping a loose, sun-kissed wave of fiery hair behind her ear. She laughed, 'Ha, I'm just imagining Louis in a Cavalli tie and a short sleeved Battistoni shirt with Hawaiian print board shorts.'

'And _that_ would be a good enough reason for me _never_ to open an office here,' he agreed.

Their nonsensical musings were a good distraction from some of Donna's wayward thoughts lately. However, since arriving at Jessica's breathtaking residence, solitarily perched on the white expanse of sand along Grace Bay, on the north side of the island, she had managed to let a lot of her inner demons from that night in the Hamptons escape into the Caribbean air.

She had enjoyed the last two days of being just them. Playing with Rosie in the pool, walks along the beach and lazy mornings drinking coffee out on the veranda over looking their private section of sand.

Their last few moments of post coital silence were broken by a mumbling of babbling sounds coming through the baby monitor at the side the bed.

'She's trying her best to talk to us,' Donna laughed as she began to get up off the bed, 'I wonder what she's trying to say?'

'She's saying, _I want daddy to_

 _come and get me because he's awesome_.' He leant over and brushed his lips across the top of her head as she slipped her pink Pucci kaftan back on.

After Harvey had called Jessica back the week before, to accept her invite to use the villa, she organised her housemaid to purchase a crib for Rosie and anything else for their time there, making it as easy as possible for Harvey and Donna to leave the city as quick as they could.

After a few minutes of Harvey getting Rosie from her nap, changing her diaper and taking her downstairs, Donna had already realised she didn't want to be alone. Being alone was not an option at the moment, the feeling of being vulnerable was something she had never experienced before. She was always so full of confidence and owned an infamous feeling of invincibility that she thought no one would ever be able to take from her.

Harvey knew she still had it, he knew with time she would be back to the uncontrollable and resilient Donna he knew and loved. At the moment, he wanted her to need him and he was doing everything in his power to make sure she didn't feel unguarded or that he wasn't watching over her. For his own guilt too; his heart still recovering from the fact he sent his family away from him, when he should have been there to protect them.

The past two days on the other hand, had been the best days he could have wished for; he planned on making their first Christmas together in paradise, perfect.

'Hey,' Harvey was stood out on the white washed decking by the pool holding Rosie, as she munched greedily on half a banana that he'd given her. 'Mummy looks beautiful.' He spoke in a slightly squeaky voice which made Donna's lip curl into a grin.

'Mummy looks like she needs to get a bit more sun!' She mused, as she placed a kiss on Rosie's head, avoiding the partially mushed banana in her daughter's hand.

'How about we spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach?' Harvey suggested, 'Rosie hasn't truly experienced the jet set lifestyle until she's at least tickled those pink little toes in the Caribbean Sea...'

His smile when he talked about their daughter was new to Donna. Up until seven months ago, it was a smile and a look she had never seen or witnessed before from him. The love he had for their daughter overwhelmed Donna, she was so in awe of the man and father he had now become. She smiles to herself on occasions, when she reflects back to some of their conversations back at the DA's office and when they first started at Pearson Hardman together; if she would have known then, that they'd be married with a gorgeous baby girl, she wouldn't have really believed that of him. She knew all along that being a father was the making of him; she was so proud

of her little family. She looked over the top of her glass of water she was drinking and smiled sweetly at the two of them walking out by the pool. Harvey pointing down to the waves, which were gently lapping against the shoreline, animatedly talking to Rosie.

Of everything they had been through, nothing compared to the love they both had for each other and their child. If he had this much love for one child, it made her heart burst thinking about him with another.

Donna was lay on the sun lounger, happily soaking the sun as she watched Harvey and their little girl explore the sand in front of her. Rosie had just about mastered sitting up by herself so she was now merrily scooping up handfuls of white soft sand and attempting to fill her mouth with it; keeping Harvey busy every two seconds as he kept her hand at bay.

'Keeping sand out of her mouth is appearing harder to handle than the Dial Network merger with Louis!' Harvey laughed quickly grabbing her chubby hand again as another unsuspecting handful of grains were aimed for her mouth. 'I know little lady, how about we go find the water?' He scooped her up and began to walk down towards where the clear blue waters met the ice white sand.

Donna watched him walk in his black board shorts holding Rosie, smiling to herself that surely life couldn't get much better than this right now. She wrapped her sarong around her as she got up off the lounger and headed off after them.

'Hey, wait for me!'

'How has Jessica kept this place quiet?' Donna marvelled as she peered back up the beach towards the white balustraded five bedroomed house. It was framed by a private shield of palm trees, perfectly placed to hide away from the outside world.

'Since she's left the firm, I'm kinda finding out more about her than I ever knew,' Harvey replied, taking Rosie by the hands so she could stand at the waters' edge. Her little chubby legs unable to support her weight but she giggled with glee as she gripped on to Harvey's fingers and splashed each little foot up and down in the ocean. They took in the moment for a minute laughing and splashing with her, as Donna took a photo with her phone.

'Hmm, maybe she had a rule much like mine then,' Donna smiled up at Harvey, 'Don't get too involved with anyone you work with, until you don't work with them anymore.'

Harvey laughed, pulling Rosie back up to sit in his arm as they made their way back up to the house, 'So, how's that working out for you then?' He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

'Ok, you know you won in the end. You made me break my rule. But I still stand by the fact that I don't technically work for you personally now.' She knew he was right, but with those impeccably brown eyes smiling down at her, she couldn't help but be thankful for breaking that goddamn rule.

'I always win,' he winked down at her.

The next few days seemed to float by, Harvey had relaxed more so than he had ever. With only a few phone calls from a panicked Louis, over situations which were far from needing to be panicked about in the first place, he hadn't heard or thought much about the firm.

It was the day before Christmas Eve, after having breakfast out by the pool, Harvey had heard the door knock. Thinking it was the usual morning visit by Neeta, Jessica's housemaid, he went to open it. Only this morning, it was a full blown eruption of Christmas. New York style. Jessica had arranged a large tree, decorations and everything else she knew Harvey would unequivocally hate, to be delivered and set up for them that morning. After the delivery team had finished setting up, the lady handed Harvey a little note. ' _Happy First Christmas Specters, love Aunt Jessica_.'

'Jessica Pearson,' Harvey mumbled under his breathe with a slight smile.

'Wow! You're right, you truly don't know a person until they don't work with you any more do you?' Donna looked around in amazement at the beach house which had suddenly transformed into Macy's Christmas department.

'She hates Christmas, she used to spend most Christmas Eves with Keith the security guard on the forty second floor.'

'Well, maybe, as she's so happy now with Jeff...' Donna trailed off gliding her hand through the red glass baubles on the tree.

'No, she still hates Christmas, this is her way of saying she loves us, as she knows I'd hate it. She's like me with Louis.'

'Yes, but you don't hate it...' she side smirked up towards him, 'You love it!'

'I love _you_ ,' he pulled her close and lifted her slightly to pull her up to his waiting lips.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted by Harvey's cell buzzing from the table nearby. He hesitated at first, thinking to leave it and check it later, but decided against it and reached across to answer, thinking it was Jessica.

'It's Rachel,' he looked puzzled before he hit the accept call button.

'Why is she calling you?' Donna mirrored his confusion as she closed in towards him.

'Rachel?'

'Hey, I'm so so sorry, I know you guys are on vacation but I really had no choice,' Rachel's voice quivered with nerves as she tried to calm herself. 'It's Mike.'

'What is it?' Harvey's face tensed awaiting her response.

'Lazby. He's filed a breach of contract suit against Mike, and also pressing charges of fraud.'

'For what?' Harvey's voice pitched higher. 'What the hell is he after?'

Lazby had disappeared off radar since the charges of embezzlement were brought against him which forced Mike and Rachel to return to New York. The charges against him had all but been dropped as it emerged that the evidence wasn't sufficient.

'He's still claiming Mike signed an affidavit proving that he did have knowledge of Lazby's transfers into the overseas bank accounts. I've seen it myself Harvey, there's Mike's signature on a money transfer to the Caymans. But there's no way he would have signed that Harvey! I thought all this was sorted. I really think he's got something held over Mike. I'm worried. I don't know what to do. I don't trust Nick in the slightest,' Rachel's attempt at holding it together had all but diminished.

'Ok, calm down, we know he didn't have any involvement, he's obviously being screwed over,' Harvey continued, 'Where is he? Why isn't _he_ calling me?'

Rachel paused, 'He won't Harvey, after everything that's happened he doesn't want to give you anything to worry about.'

'Where is he Rachel?' Harvey asked again, a sternness echoing through his voice now.

'Miami..' her voice trailed off. 'I know it's only an hour's flight from you...but,'

'What the hell? Please don't tell me he's gone on his own?'

'Louis is with him. But Harvey, as much as I trust and love Louis, he's not you.'


	25. Chapter 25

After hastily arranging a private jet to take him to Miami, Harvey insisted on waiting with Donna right up until Rachel and Sheila came down from New York. He refused to leave her, if only for a few hours, until their flight came in.

'The last time I spoke to him, he and Louis were holed up in a hotel room,' Rachel explained, sipping her tea, now feeling more calm as she sat beside her best friend.

She hadn't known Shelia for as long and had also a slightly complicated past due to her refusal to accept her into Harvard Law, but since she had been in Louis' life, her and Rachel had started to become better acquainted, but not yet on the unmeasurable level of friendship that she had with Donna. She always said if she was a guy, Donna would be her man. However, this was when they were both pretty wasted, while out pretending they were Harriet Specter and Michelle Ross one evening after far too many cocktails.

'I just feel like there's something he's not telling me,' Rachel continued, 'The times at the firm in Seattle whenever he met up with Nick, I never saw him, it was always outside the office. I was just so busy with my own cases I never thought anything of it.'

'Mike's a big boy, he can handle anything and I'm sure there's a reason behind everything he does. There always is.' Donna comforted her friend with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

The three women were sat out on the decking around the pool, considering it was December, the warm Caribbean evening air was a complete contrast to where Rachel and Sheila had just travelled from.

'This is beautiful. I can't believe Jessica ever actually comes here!' Shelia commented as she took in the expanse of Jessica's beachside estate.

'I know, it's amazing, I don't want to go home!' Donna smiled, as she peered towards Rachel whose mind seemed to

be elsewhere.

'Hey Rach, they've already dismissed the charges before against Mike, it's not going to stand at all.' Donna reassured her. 'I know, but it's not that I'm worried about. It's Nick. You don't know him Donna, at first he was great, he let us get on with the clients by ourselves and he didn't interfere, until this one client, a prisoner was up for parole and Nick wanted Mike to take the case. Every time they had a meeting about that particular one no one else was involved. Just Mike. Since coming back to New York, Mike hasn't spoken about this one case at all, and when I've asked him about it, he's closed me down quicker than I began to ask. So I left it.' Rachel swirled the last drop of tea around on the marble table in front of her. 'I really think this trip to Miami is to do with that old case and what he's told me about the money, isn't the whole story.'

'Hey honey,' Donna placed her arm around her, 'Harvey and Louis are with him. It'll get sorted, whatever it is. They'll be back before we know it.'

'How about more wine?' Shelia smiled as she got up and made her way back in the kitchen with the empty bottle of Merlot. 'I'll be back soon, I'll just check on Alexander as well.' She felt the two friends needed time by themselves, she fully appreciated their relationship and knew she was there by default because Louis was with Mike, but she couldn't help think it would also be nice to get to know them both better.

Donna pulled her glass towards her as she shuffled backwards into the large outdoor corner sofa which stretched around the side of the decking. She lifted the baby monitor to check the screen and smiled at a sleeping Rosie.

'How are you now since everything?' Rachel asked for the first time since arriving earlier that evening.

'Better. This has really been a good distraction,' Donna absentmindedly waved her glass around, indicating to the setting around them. 'I just hope everything feels like this when we get back to the city. I'm loving every minute of our bubble at the moment. Just seeing Harvey spend all of his time with Rosie, it melts my heart. He's so good with her Rach, I never knew how good he would be as a father until he shows me every day. I swear to God that man is just naturally amazing at everything!' She laughed knowing that the wine had gone to her head.

Rachel smirked, enjoying the distraction from her own thoughts, 'Everything?'

'Oh yes!' Donna's eyes lit up, causing Rachel to let out a snort, which made them both laugh.

'Would you like to have another?' Rachel asked folding her leg up beneath her and turning more towards her friend.

'Holiday?'

'No,' Rachel replied placing her mug back on the table, 'I meant another baby?'

Donna looked down at Rosie fast asleep on the monitor screen in front of her and creased a corner smile. 'We love Rosie so much it's hard to even consider how you could love another. I was watching Harvey with her yesterday, playing on the beach, and it was the first time I looked at the two of them and imagined what he would be like with two. But I'm nearly forty next year, I suppose we'd better speed up!' She laughed.

Rachel saw how her friend had changed so much since becoming a mother. Before, Donna's main passion in life was the firm. Well, the firm and Harvey. But now, she seemed different, contented, full and most of all, so in love with her family. Rachel sighed and looked up to Donna, even though her head was pulling her back to thinking about what Mike was doing, she needed her friend right now.

'I'm going to tell you something Donna, I promised Mike that we'd do it together but right now, I could really do with sharing something good with you. Exactly like you did with me over a year ago now...' she smirked up at her friend. By the look on Donna's face she knew her best friend had already guessed, but went for it anyway. 'I'm pregnant, Mike and I are having a baby!'

Donna smiled, 'Well, that only took,' she looked at her watch, 'two hours of me waiting for how you were going to tell me.'

Rachel gave her an incredulous look, 'I shouldn't underestimate you, should I?'

'Well, since when has Michelle Ross sat around an open bottle of red, without any of it passing her lips?' Donna smiled and leaned in to hug her friend. 'I'm so happy for you guys. You're going to be amazing parents. It really is the best thing in the world. How far along are you?'

'Three months, we had our first scan last week, but then all this broke out and our minds have been elsewhere since,' Rachel's demeanour changed and she realised the bitter sweetness of their moment.

Their silence was interrupted by Shelia, returning with another bottle. Donna and Rachel exchanged small, knowing smiles as they welcomed Shelia back to the sofa.

'Everything ok with Alexander?' Donna asked taking the wine bottle from Shelia's hand.

'Sleeping like an angel.. for now,' she laughed.

'I know exactly what you mean!' Donna smiled knowingly clinking her glass with Louis' fiancé's. 'I'm actually slightly jealous that Harvey has a hotel room all to himself without a crying baby at 3am...' She swigged her wine, 'In fact I could totally book myself into the Plaza just to get a full night's sleep alone!' She suddenly realised, and turned to Rachel, 'Oh God, it's not that bad, I hope we haven't put you off Rach.'

'Bit late now...' she mumbled nervously, and nearly inaudibly, into her mug of tea. Shelia had missed what she had said as she was busily plumping the cushions around her to settle in with her wine.

Harvey was sat patiently in the lobby of Miami's Four Seasons, cradling a glass of scotch in his one hand and mindlessly flicking through his cell with the other. Occasionally glancing up towards the doors, waiting for Louis and Mike, who had not long before called him to say they were on their way.

The Miami sun had set and the crowds for the evening were now starting to billow out towards the downtown lights; Christmas parties, family gatherings and groups of friends. Harvey glanced around, feeling slightly uncomfortable being surrounded by so many people after five days in near enough peaceful solitude with his wife and seven month old.

After nearly five days with Donna and Rosie, pretty much twenty four seven, he was certainly missing them already. He swiped through his photos on his cell of them playing on the beach and Rosie with Donna in the pool, he smiled. _Since when did life get this good?_ He thought, then smiled to himself, casting his eyes over a selfie of the three of them sat on a lounger by the pool and taking the time to switch it to his phone's wallpaper.

The events of the past few weeks had been hopefully forgotten about. He just needed now, to get everything cleared up with Mike and to find out what the hell was going on, get back to Donna and Rosie and have an amazing Christmas.

He noticed Louis was cryptic on the phone call, even somewhat hesitant to say anything until he saw him face to face.

He clicked his phone screen off and as he looked up from placing it in his back pocket of his pants, he noticed the familiar faces heading towards him, both dressed in immaculate black tie. Harvey raised an eyebrow, curious as to their suave choice of dress.

'So, the drama over the past few weeks wasn't enough for you?' Harvey smirked, gauging the atmosphere and situation, 'You're like a trouble magnet, I can't leave you for five minutes.'

'Hello to you too Harvey, nice to know you're taking this seriously,' Mike picked up Harvey's scotch from the table and downed the remaining liquor in the glass.

'Help yourself why don't you?' Harvey stood back and let him take his drink.

'Right, how about you go order us some more drinks and you can fill me in on what's really going on and you can also explain why you're both dressed like you've just left the set of Ocean's Eleven,' Harvey began as he pointed Mike towards the bar.

'Well, you see the thing is Harvey, we've got somewhere to go first,' Louis cut him off, and then looked up and down at Harvey's clothes, his face scrunching up in distaste slightly.

'I take it you brought a suit with you?' Louis asked, taking in his friend's holiday wardrobe of choice.

Harvey looked at him, tilted his head to the side and smirked in response.

'You really think I'd come to Miami without the proper attire? I take it we're off to a casino?' he asked knowingly, eyeing up his counterparts' suits. 'I thought we were here to get the pup out of his mess again, not spend the evening watching Louis pretend he knows how to play poker...' Harvey grinned. 'It's just embarrassing.'

'It's Lazby's casino.' Mike gave him the answer he needed.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Harvey picked his key card up off the table and headed back up to his suite to get changed. 'And, you two are going to fill me in on everything on the ride over and I mean Goddamn everything! And Mike, George Clooney called, he wants his suit back...'

'Just couldn't help yourself could you?' Mike called after him as Harvey headed towards the elevator.

'Nope!' He popped the 'p' with a grin and hit the call button.

'I'd take that as a compliment, George Clooney is hot!' Louis laughed then realised how loud he was and even Harvey walked on to the elevator laughing.

'I just hope this evening ends with us all laughing...' Mike said, bringing himself back to the task and reality in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**After the past chapters of angst and fluff, I still love writing Harvey with Mike and Louis. So a little filler here to get them all in one place and get them together for Christmas. Hoping to get that Xmas chapter up next.**

 **(** _ **Text in italics are flashbacks)**_

' _What time does your flight leave from LA?' Rachel asked as she rocked back in her chair while sat in her Seattle office. Rotating it around to look out towards the Space Needle, which was perfectly framed within her office window, she smiled at hearing his voice._

' _Well, I'm just leaving the hotel now and heading over to Nick's office, so whatever it is he wants, I'm hoping it'll be done by six, as I need to be back at LAX for seven,' Mike replied, 'I take it you're missing me Mrs Ross?'_

' _What do you think?' She smiled._

 _Mike hadn't seen Nick Lazby for a number of weeks and was more than surprised when his CEO called him from his Los Angeles' office wanting to discuss a 'sensitive' matter face to face. Mike didn't want to push him about the case but was intrigued to find out what the owner of his firm wanted. Nick wasn't a lawyer, but as a successful hedge fund manger on Wall Street and in Century City, he also managed Specter Litt Ross' new Seattle office, taking on fortune five hundred companies as a side project alongside his other companies. He didn't have much communication with the New York office, much to Harvey's pleasure, who was never particularly fond of the guy but was grateful for the partial buy out after Jessica had left for Chicago._

' _Mike!' Nick breezed into his office as Mike was sat waiting, scrolling through his cell phone. 'Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm hoping this won't take long but I asked you down here as it's more of a personal matter, shall we say?...' he began as he placed himself in the black leather chair opposite Mike. There was an air of arrogancy to Nick, which Mike had seen develop over the last few months. He seemed different to when they first met in New York when he'd proposed the job offer to him. At the beginning he seemed more interested in those cases, big or small, that were making a difference. But lately, Nick's emails and calls seemed to be more corporate based and 'doing favours' for friends. Mike took on the first few thinking he was just helping Nick out, but after, they started becoming more of a regular occurrence. The main reason he left New York was to make a difference, to head a large firm taking on large health and government agencies, helping those who really needed it. Yet he felt the last few cases Nick had passed his way seemed to be lining the pockets of investment bankers. Or as Nick would say, 'he's an old friend' or 'they're a friend of a friend and you're the best out there Mike.'_

 _Nick handed him a black file, to which Mike by habit flipped it straight open and scanned the first page. Suddenly,_

 _his eyes flashed back to the client's name at the forefront of the engagement letter._

' _I want your take on this. Our investors are about to make a deal to buy out shares with the company in there,' he directed to the folder in Mike's hand. 'I'm asking you to take them on as our client, I know they're not a fortune five hundred, but..'_

 _Mike cut him off, 'I'm not doing this. I can't.' Mike snapped the folder shut and dropped it back on Nick's desk in front of him. 'I appreciate you thinking of me to take this on, but they're not the sort of company I think we should represent. Specter Litt Ross has a long standing history with that company and none of it is good.'_

 _Nick smiled and let out a long breath as he reached for the file._

' _Do you really want to say no to me after everything I've done?' His smile had turned._

' _What did you just say to me?' Mike_

 _looked up a crease forming across his face._

' _I'm saying, if you say no to this, I'll be sending this to the Federal Marshalls...' Nick slid another piece of paper of the table towards Mike who snatched it up and unfolded it._

' _What the hell is this?' He skimmed the transaction letter in front of him, 'I didn't sign this, it has nothing to do me.' Mike dropped it back on the desk._

' _Well, to me it looks like you've signed a copy of a release of funds letter to transfer twenty million dollars to an account in the Caymans,' Nick pointed again to Mike's signature._

' _That's not my signature, I have never seen that letter in my life!' His voice raising higher, he wasn't expecting to be blackmailed into doing something that afternoon. Something of which he knew would be the last thing Harvey would want him to do._

' _Oh and another thing,' Nick continued, 'it would be a shame for Donna to have to go through all that trial again wouldn't it? As I know the company in that folder there would love nothing more than sticking one to Harvey Specter.'_

 _Mike swallowed, he felt the wave nausea ripple through his chest._

' _So, do we have a deal?' Nick raised his eyebrow and a half smiled creaked over his face. 'If so, before flying back to Seattle, you need to get a signed affidavit from Paul Haynes from inside of the LA Federal Corrections Centre.'_

' _As in the guy who was framed by that company in there?' Mike pointed to the folder, anger etched on his face._

' _I need you to make sure his story collaborates with what they're saying. Offer him a release deal.' Nick stood up out of his chair, convincing Mike was going to be harder than he thought._

' _What? Are you Goddamn kidding me? There's no way in hell I'll represent Liberty Rail!' Mike shouted and turned to head out of the door._

Harvey, Louis and Mike stepped out of the car and into the entrance of the casino in downtown Miami. Harvey's face had changed considerably since Mike had told him about Liberty Rail and Nick forcing Mike to represent them. The likelihood of Donna being subpoenaed again was slim, but the fact that she was back in the firing line again by someone who was hell bent on getting revenge on the firm, didn't sit right with him - not after the past few weeks.

Pulling down on his shirt sleeves to subconsciously straighten his jacket, Harvey led the three men inside.

'So he's expecting us?' Harvey asked raising his eyebrow as they walked into the crowded lobby.

'He's expecting me and Louis, yes...' Mike answered stiffly while straightening the black bow tie in his reflection in the glass pane of the entrance. Mike and Louis had already been to meet with him earlier that day.

'Good,' Harvey continued to stride inside. 'I've always been good at gate crashing ...'

' _Holy shit,' Nick laughed as he witnessed the two men enter his office. The bright Miami sun burned through the glass and split the light between him and the lawyers. 'Louis Litt? Really?' He gestured towards him and directed his question to Mike. 'And here's me thinking you were serious about settling our dispute and wanting to play hardball. What? No precious Harvey?'_

 _Louis and Mike held their composure, Mike smiling slightly, knowing he had already pissed Nick off by not giving him Harvey to challenge. Louis didn't take offence, in fact he broke the silence._

' _Listen here, you dirty sack of shit, you made Mike sign to Liberty Rail, knowing full Goddamn well that they were about to be investigated by the SEC, meaning everyone involved in their takeover was going to have a background check on all dealings, leading them straight to your shitty money transfer which you put in Mike's name,' Louis' face held his glare right on Nick's._

' _See the funny thing about that Nick, is that I never did sign anything did I?' Mike interjected, 'So we can make all this go away or we could pass what we know onto the SEC and then rather than them subpoenaing Liberty Rail, they'll be subpoenaing all of your financial transfers, as you happen to already know, Louis here is quite down with finance crime and the shit we have on you will probably put you away for... what do you think Louis?' Mike turned to allow Louis to answer his set up line._

' _I don't know Mike, maybe ten, fifteen years?' Louis then engaged in a dialogue with Mike as if Nick wasn't there. 'But that depends, see, we could do that and turn him in to the SEC, or we could get him to help us bring down Liberty Rail?'_

' _Are you kidding me?' Nick laughed, 'I'm a hedge fund banker, what I did to Mike has nothing to do with Liberty Rail, I just used that as leverage to keep him quiet about my transfer and get Paul Haynes out of prison to keep Liberty Rail on board!' Nick walked around his desk, folded his arms and stood in front of the pair. 'What do I really get out of this, as I know you're not going to the SEC as I'm sure Harvey wouldn't want his precious wife being caught up in his power struggle with the New York DA again would he?' He smirked, pacing towards his window which over looked the bustling Downtown Miami Beach._

' _Well, we were hoping you'd ask that...' Mike raised his finger as he spoke his rehearsed line, 'Show him Louis.'_

 _Louis took out a black folder and shunted it in front of Nick. After flipping it open and scanning the page, he looked up and smirked._

' _Fine. 9pm, The Beldevere Casino,' his eyes lit up. 'I'll see you two there.'_

As they approached the main bar, which circled around the top tier of the casino floor, Harvey turned to Mike.

'I take it that it never came up when you worked with him,about your previous endeavours with poker...' His jaw tight and eyes forward, scanning the room which had already began to fill. His first sight were the low rollers, roulettes and black jack tables for the walk ins or tourists with petty cash. Further back, he noticed the archway leading through to the high rollers' room, dark red sweeping curtains framed the tables that were guarded by two burly men with ear pieces and black suits.

'There,' Harvey pointed his finger over towards the security.

'Are we ready to do this?' Louis peered over Harvey's shoulder towards the direction they were heading.

'I sure as hell am, he's not going to get away with threatening Donna's life again.'

 _Rachel was sat by the pool with Donna and Shelia when her phone began to buzz. Immediately she hit the green button and answered._

' _Mike! Thank God!' She breathed heavily, 'Is Harvey with you yet?'_

 _We're on our way to meet him now, he's just checked into his hotel. We've been to speak with Nick._

' _Please Mike, can you tell me the goddamn truth as to what the hell is going on?'_

 _Rachel, it's complicated, I don't want to worry you. He's saying I signed his money transfer as a blackmail to take on Liberty Rail._

' _Liberty Rail?' Rachel answered far too loudly which made Donna crack her glass down on the table upon hearing that name._

 _Shh, is Donna with you?_

' _Yes of course she is Mike, what the hell is going on?_

 _We've got him on record saying he framed me but even if we go to he SEC with this he'll bring up Donna again to the DA._

 _Donna, not quite hearing Mike from Rachel's phone, got up off the sofa and strode over towards her friend and held out her hand._

' _Give me the Goddamn phone!' Rachel hesitated but she knew Donna wasn't going to take no for an answer so placed it down into her awaiting palm with a sigh._

' _Mike, Liberty Rail? Are you freaking kidding me? If that case gets looked at again I'm going to be ripped apart!'_

 _You don't think I know that Donna? And everything you've been through over the past few weeks, I'm not going to let anything happen. We've got him. We just need Harvey. We're off to the Four Seasons now to let him know and we're going to sort this shit with Lazby once and for all. We just need to play a bit of poker first._

' _Poker?' Donna didn't hide the rage in her voice, 'You're betting my life on a friggin game of poker? Please don't tell me Louis is playing. Goddamn it Mike, whatever you guys have planned, it better work! Please tell me you have something on him and you're only doing this to get something back?_

 _Let's just say it'll be beneficial for all of us. If we win he's taking his investment out of Liberty Rail bringing it down and leaving it in bankruptcy. He knows if he goes back on that then we have it on the record that he tried to frame me._

' _How?' Donna looked towards Rachel and smiled with a realisation 'Don't tell me. Louis. Did he take his XJS 5000?' She smiled, now understanding._

'Well, if it isn't the mighty Harvey Specter himself. Here's me thinking your protege here was a big grown boy now and didn't need Uncle Harvey's help?'

'Oh, I'm not here to help him Lazby. I'm just here to see your face when I whip your ass on this table. I'm always tempted across five states for a game or two...' Harvey's smirk spread so self righteously that it prickled Nick's patience.

'Now something tells me that you think you're going to win?' Nick smirked. 'See the thing is,' Nick rose from the seat he was sat at around the velvet topped table. 'The deal that we made,' he gestured between himself, Louis and Mike, 'Was that we'd play...'

Suddenly Louis interrupted from behind Harvey. 'But what I didn't mention is that, I can't play. Give me Mahjong, Chess or Battleships and I'll slap you silly six ways to Sunday, but I'm flat out of luck playing poker, so I forfeit my seat at the table to him...' he pointed towards Harvey, whose grin had now radiated further.

'Three Macallan 18s,' Harvey said to the table server, as he and Mike pulled up their chairs.

'And that would be a two pair...' Mike grinned as he flipped over his last card. 'I believe that beats your pair of aces.' He grinned as he scooped the pile of chips towards himself after nearly two hours of play.

'Feeling the heat Lazby? Do you want to forfeit and let's just settle this now?' Harvey asked, throwing his cards back in the middle. They knew they had Lazby, Mike had been counting cards before he had got in the game.

'What do you want?' He sighed, trying not to show he's admitting defeat.

'Drop Liberty Rail's stock and stay the hell away from bringing charges towards Donna again.' Louis growled across the table, it was the first time he had spoken since he'd given his seat at the table to Harvey; the renowned poker face.

'Why should I, when I have the SEC still breathing down my neck about my Cayman's transfer?'

'First of all, we have your verbal contract...' Harvey motioned back towards Louis. '...and confession that you set Mike up.'

'And how are you going to prove that?' Nick scoffed.

'Louis?' Harvey let his partner take the next move.

Louis reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his prized possession hitting the play button as he placed it down on the poker table. He let it play out, watching Nick's face drop as he realised what he had said.

'See, we needn't have played this game at all, but who am I to pass up the opportunity to take your money _and_ to see your face when we played you that recording...' Harvey said as he stood up out of his seat, picking up his phone and wallet from the side and placing them back in his pocket. 'Oh and make sure this is the last time I ever have to hear your Goddamn name again or see your face. Stay away from Mike, stay away from my firm and most importantly, you threaten bringing Donna into anything again, it won't be just cards I'll thrash you with.'

'Oh, and here you go...Merry Christmas Nick.' Mike threw a single chip back down on the table, as the three of them walked past security and out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok guys, as I was working on another fic, (Friend Request) this one took a back seat. But I wanted to finish this the way I had always imagined it to finish. This was my first ever fanfic and it'll have a special place. I may come back to it in the future or write a part two. Please please review or read the whole story and review. I've loved every minute of writing it. Many thanks to all of your kind reviews. Happy writing all . X**

'Shiiiiiiiit! Jessica kept this quiet didn't she?' Mike peered up towards the imposing frontage of Jessica's Turks and Caicos villa as he stepped out of the car.

'It's only the selected few who she chooses to stay here Mike,' Harvey answered smugly as they got out of the car in the driveway of Jessica's Grace Bay house. 'And before you say it, by few, I actually mean the elite, and by the elite, I actually mean me and Donna.'

The car door opened and slammed, splitting the peaceful quiet of the warm air.

'I didn't imagine spending Christmas with you two idiots,' Louis mumbled as he grabbed his flight bag out of the trunk.

'Suck it up Litt, you love it really!' Harvey patted his buddy on the shoulder as they made their way up the front steps towards the house.

Before they reached the top, the front door flung open and they were greeted by their three respective others.

'Now, there's a sight for sore eyes,' Mike smiled as he reached the top step.

'Looks more like the Spanish Inquisition...' Harvey laughed.

'Santa's elves have returned!' Shelia giggled lifting her wine glass unsteadily up in merriment making it blatantly obvious they'd been drinking most of the evening.

'More like they were returned back as they were on the naughty list...' Donna smiled as she wrapped her arms around Harvey's neck pulling him in eagerly towards her. 'How's my naughty elf?'

'Really?' Harvey creased his face in amusement, 'How much have you three been drinking?' He whispered the rest of his sentence, 'But hold that naughty elf thought for later...' he winked as he kissed her.

'I'm sober!' Rachel excitedly announced, 'Someone had to stay responsible for these two...and their children!' she nodded towards Donna and Shelia as they made their way unsteadily into the hallway and through into the lounge.

'We leave you for twenty four hours...' Harvey laughed.

XXXXX

After Louis and Mike had been given their guided tour of the house, and Louis had made a play for the second largest guest room, (Donna and Harvey already had the master) the six of them were gathered together in the lounge. Each pairing settled together on their own couch, each one with wine or Macallan in their hand, except Rachel, who was still using the 'responsible one' excuse.

'I wonder what Jessica would have to say to see us all sat here like this, on Christmas Eve?' Rachel asked as she looked around their friend's huge lounge.

'Get the Goddamn hell out of my house, Donna and Harvey are on vacation!' Harvey answered deadpan taking a swig from his Macallan.

'Ignore him,' Donna butted in, tapping him lightly on the top of his arm as he smirked in response. 'Family should be together, especially after everything that has happened this year.'

'Well, if it wasn't for the Boy Wonder over there, getting himself in the shit again, we wouldn't have been here,' Louis smiled and raised his glass of scotch, 'To the boy Wonder!' he chimed.

'To family!' Harvey toasted and a warm smiled greeted each one of them. Then he wrapped his arm snuggly around Donna's shoulders pulling her close and kissing her gently on the head.

'To family!' the rest of them said in unison.

'Oh, and talking about family...' Mike started, as he placed his glass down on the table next to his couch. He looked towards Rachel who was sat adjacent to him with her feet up and across his lap, she gave him a nod. 'Well, I think that, after Rosie, Alexander and now our little one... Specter Litt Ross are going to have to invest in an office daycare...'

Louis and Harvey took a few seconds to realise what he had said.

'Congratulations you guys!' Harvey said as he got up to give his pal a hug. He leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before being escorted away from her by Louis.

'Anything you want to know, I'm your guy!' Louis announced, pushing in front of Harvey.

Harvey stifled a laugh as Donna leant over to congratulate Mike with a big squeeze.

'You knew didn't you?' Mike said as he pulled away from her, studying her face.

'Just a little bit...' Donna smiled as she looked at a Rachel.

'I couldn't help it,' Rachel shrugged her shoulders at Mike.

After the congratulating hugs had finished, Mike had a thought as he topped his scotch glass up.

'Hey, imagine if we had a boy, Rosie and him could date?' He smiled, enjoying watching the realisation wash over Harvey's face. 'We'd be properly related then if they got married...'

Harvey knocked back his whole shot of Macallan and looked at Donna, 'She's never dating. Ever!'

'Aww, Rosie Ross, that has a nice ring to it,' Donna laughed.

'Are you kidding me? Really?' amusement in his face, 'God could you imagine it. We'd both be our grandkids' grandparents. Goddamit, Louis, fill this up,' he handed his empty glass to Louis who has just started to fill his own. 'Oh shit, we're going to have to spend every holiday together too and birthdays and...' Harvey's mumbling trailed off as Donna laughed and held his head into her chest to console him.

Louis smiled and looked around at his friend, his hand on Shelia's, 'I know I moaned when we couldn't fly to New York tonight, but I'm glad I'm here with you all. Love you guys.'

'How many of those Macallans have you had Louis?' Mike laughed.

'Enough to enjoy that I'm spending Christmas Eve with you lot and not at the Festive Christmas Mudding Pudding.'

Harvey's head shot up from Donna's chest and looked around in amusement.

'Ok,' he smirked, 'I'm going to regret this, but I have to ask. The Mudding Pudding?'

Shelia placed her head in her hands knowing what was coming, 'Don't ask,' she mumbled as she downed her wine and rolled her eyes.

'Harvey, it's the Christmas party at the Mud Club.' Louis' voice became more excited by the second as he got to explain to his group of friends his beloved annual festivity, 'It's obvious, you eat plum pudding while Mudding...'

'Ok, I need another drink,' Mike got up and walked through to the kitchen.

'Yep. I'll join you...' Harvey followed. They vacated the lounge before Louis launched himself into the full details of what sounded more like some sort of sexual mud fetish than an actual real pass time.

XXXXX

Harvey unscrewed the top from the new bottle of Macallan 36 that he had found hidden at the back of one of the kitchen cupboards.

'Trust Jessica to have the good stuff hidden away in here,' Harvey smiled as he looked more closely at Jessica's vintage scotch and then poured it into both their glasses.

'So, my boy's all properly grown now and joining the Dad club?'

'Are you trying to make yourself sound cool by calling it a club? You do realise you're in the same club as Louis don't you?'

'If I am, well it's the best damn club in the world. There's not a day that goes by when I don't wish I went back to the life before Donna and Rosie. It changes your life in all the best possible ways. You think you care about Rachel now? Just wait until that little one is in your arms and times that by a thousand.'

'I know. I saw that when I was there with you when Mel had taken Rosie. I can't even begin to imagine what the two of you went through that night.' He looked down and swirled his scotch around the glass.

'I don't think there has ever been a time in my life where I felt like a did that night. Trust me Mike, it's the most encapsulating love in the world, but it can tear you to bits if the ones you love are ever put in danger like that.' Harvey finished and took a large swig of his favourite liquor.

'Thanks Harvey.'

'What for?' He placed his glass down on the side and put his hand in his pocket as he leaned against the kitchen sideboard.

'For being a family for my family.' He smiled at his best friend and walked back into the lounge.

XXXXX

'Goddamit Louis!' Harvey laughed, 'Who the hell put the show tunes on?' Harvey sighed as he walked back in to the lounge where Louis and Donna were in the full throws of their own rendition of Evita; dramatising arms, voices and singing as their alcohol levels had well and truly risen.

He stopped and looked around at his family and couldn't help but release that feeling into a smile. He loved every single one of them. He walked over to Donna as she was mid-twirl with Louis, and caught her as she spun around landing face to face with her husband.

'Merry Christmas Mrs Specter,' he kissed her and wouldn't let go.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hi Guys, ok, you got me! After reading those reviews I had to write more! If it's in demand I'll happily continue! Lol. Enjoy! I absolutely LOVE this chapter after their evening of drunken madness and I hope you feel the same so please review. There's a mixture of funny, lovey and Darvey ultimate fluff included! :-)) Enjoy and Review x**_

'Jesus Mike,' Harvey was just able to bare the bright morning light as he padded barefoot off the bottom stair and entered the lounge. Mike was sprawled diagonally across Jessica's white chaise lounge. As Harvey got closer he noticed a string of red tinsel garland tied around his Junior Partner's waist. 'Holy shit, Rachel really meant it didn't she? She left you down here for the night,' he laughed as he pulled a cushion out from the back of Mike's head causing him to let out a piercing groan.

'Hey old man!' Mike mumbled almost inaudibly as he turned his face into the soft velvety fabric. Harvey let out a chortle as he left his friend to sort his own pain.

'Merry Christmas!' Louis boomed loudly as he walked in through the deck doors with just a towel wrapped around his lower parts.

'Oh Jesus Christ,' Harvey cringed, 'Either I'm still really drunk or I've woken up in some sort of sick alternate world. Or God, please let this still be a dream!'

'Or Happy Hannukah you lovely people!' Louis made his way energetically past Harvey and in contrast, a semi-conscious Mike and headed towards the kitchen.

'Anyone for a fresh prunie?' he asked hopefully.

'Urgggggh,' a sound from Mike was just about heard.

'How the hell are you so chirpy this morning Louis? You drank Jessica's top liquor shelf before passing out under the tree...' Harvey swallowed his nausea after recalling the liquor cabinet.

'I'm feeling great, just had a morning swim, a stealthy six lengths and now I'm cleansing the alcohol away with the prunie. Clear the pipes!' he motioned towards himself as Harvey's sickness overwhelmed him urging him towards the outside deck for fresh air but not without a chuckle at Louis's feeble attempt at swimming lengths. 'Louis, Rosie could swim six lengths...' As he wandered towards the doors smiling to himself.

He didn't know what was worse, Louis' openly spritely mood or the heat and sunshine that just hit him.

'Morning Harvey, Merry Christmas!' Shelia beamed as she was sat feeding Alexander on the pool furniture. 'How are you feeling this morning? Is Mike alive, as when I went past him half an hour ago he didn't look great...?' She laughed.

'He'll survive, but what's with Louis?' Harvey pulled his Ray-bans down as he realised they were on his head after squinting towards his senior partner's fiancé.

'I've never known him hungover, it's like he rejuvenates or something.' She laughed as she placed Alex's bottle back down on the table. 'Is Donna up yet?'

'More like he respawns,' Harvey mused sarcastically which Shelia seemed to miss by the apparent confusion on her face.

Harvey stretched his arms and started to take in the fresh morning air, 'No, Donna's still asleep,' he laughed, 'Rosie was up twice. First time was because of Mike's Goddamn Mamma Mia showdown and the second time was at four thirty, and as Donna was ever so much the doting mother, she was out cold, so Rachel was getting some practise in.'

Just then, Louis greeted them and handed two fresh coffees to Harvey.

'I know you've never been a prunie man, so here are some vanilla coffees for you and Donna. I've got a feeling she'll be needing it. Gosh, that woman surely knows how to bring the house down!'

'Umm, thanks Louis,' he took the steaming mugs from his friend's hands. 'Well, I better go and rouse my wife from her drunken stupor as we have a child to look after.'

He headed back inside, keeping his Ray-bans on as they had been a welcomed respite from the bright light.

As he passed Mike, who had now moved from the chaise lounge to the couch, he placed one coffee down and lifted the cushion he had over his face and crouched down towards Mike's ear. 'Hey Pierce Brosnan, when you've gotten over your Mamma Mia After Party indulgences, your wife wants a word...' he said particularly loudly into his ear and then replaced the cushion.

Mike grunted a unrecognisable response as Harvey picked back up his coffee, chuckled to himself and headed up to his bedroom.

He clicked the door closed behind him quietly and placed the coffees down next to the bed. He looked over and raised his glasses back upon to his head to fully appreciate the sight before him. No matter how drunk she had been the night before, she still looked beautiful. Her russet hair spiralled across her pillow and her black silk nightie straps were just about still hanging on to her shoulders, he smiled. _How the hell did I get this lucky?_ Picking up her coffee, he wandered around to her side, placed the coffee down and crouched lower to be inline with her sleeping face. He tilted his head to one side and his face split into a smile, not fooled by the beauty of her hair and body sprawled across their bed from the other direction, he knew she had had more than her fair share of scotch, wine and Louis' margaritas. So he took amusement in knowing that she was now open mouthed and silently dribbling a pool onto the pillow. He silently observed his beautiful wife as she was still sleeping soundly, make up smudged panda-like from her eyes and lipstick smeared lips.

He raised himself up and placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Morning sleepyhead, Merry Christmas.'

She responded with opening one eye and letting out a small groan.

'Rough night?' he smiled.

'Where's Rosie?' she croaked as she rolled over to place her hand on her forehead.

'Don't worry, Rachel's sorted her. She's gone back to sleep actually after being woken half the night by Mike's broadway performances. After which, by the way, I now see him in a whole new light.'

Harvey had crossed back round to his side of the bed and went to sit next to her. He sipped his drink, 'Ha, this is a damn good coffee. In fact, it's the first coffee Louis has ever made me,' Harvey pondered as he looked into his steaming mug.

'My head...' Donna rose up and sat her back against the soft bed frame. 'I can't even remember when I came to bed...'

'Oh I can...' Harvey smirked, blowing his coffee gently.

'Oh God,' she buried her head back in the pillow. 'I need coffee...' She reached over to take a sip of Louis' rare efforts. She took an extra long gulp, not particularly caring how hot it was.

'Oh my God, that's good!' She sat back upright to finish her coffee, every sip making her feel more alive than what she'd felt ten minutes before.

'So, are we going to finish what we started?'

'Excuse me?' Donna's face looked up confused as she wiped her eyes with makeup remover from the side of her bed. 'And what was it we started?'

His face giving away the obvious answer.

'You really don't remember?' His eyebrows raised.

'Seriously, Harvey, does this look like a face that remembers the previous evening? I'm just glad I actually woke up this morning...'

He leaned over her and nuzzled his mouth into the side of her neck, placing gentle kisses along her neckline and around to her lips, where he stopped and caught her hazy gaze.

'Well, let me catch you up then...' he pressed his lips against hers, still tasting the margarita scent from the night before, his lips smoothing over hers as she gently succumbed to his tongue. She hummed dreamily in response, then suddenly pulled back.

'Wait a minute,' She held his lustful gaze, 'What do you mean finish?' She quirked an eyebrow.

He flicked his head with a smirk, 'Well, you know what too much scotch can do to a guy...however, I'm all ready to go this morning.' He pushed his groin into her thigh just to make sure she fully got the picture.

'Wait a minute mister,' she held up her palm against his warm chest. 'Do we even have time? I thought you said Rachel had been up sorting our child?'

'Oh we've got time, in fact you made it clear last night that now was exactly the right time...' he went in to kiss her for the second time but again she pulled back a little, still not satisfied with his reasoning.

'Again, I'm still not with you Specter, you're going to have to fill me in on our obvious drunken conversation whilst in our uneventful throws of scotch induced passion, so it seems.'

'Well,' he dropped his mouth down to her open chest and gently kissed along the silk seam around the neckline of her black nightie.

'Hey, eyes and mouth up here matey, you can get back to that in a minute once I'm satisfied with your answer,' she lifted his chin with her finger.

'Ok, you really don't remember our conversation?'

'No, otherwise I wouldn't be delaying what you had just started doing, would I?' she grinned, rubbing some of her excess pink lipstick which had now slightly smeared on his lips with a glide of her thumb.

'So, what is _now_ the exact time for?'

He didn't leave anything to her imagination and just came out with it, at the same time as slipping his hand under the cover and beneath her silk nightwear.

'Having another baby,' he pressed his fingers around the area which made her whole body collapse against him.

'Ha-Harvey,' she stuttered, half through his exquisite touch and half through shock of what he'd said.

'Where did that come from?'

'You,' he grinned, 'you can be even more persuasive when you're drunk. Why do you think we tried it last night, but due to the limiting effects of Jessica's vintage Macallan it didn't quite happen...'

'And you agreed to that?' she asked letting out a breath as he moved his fingers around in the most tantalising of circles.

'Hell yeah,' he grabbed her waist and pulled her down the bed slightly so her head was now resting flat on the pillow.

'You can be very demanding when you want something and apparently we only have until tomorrow to have a go...'

'Tomorrow?' she asked, in between his kisses around her neck.

'I think it went something like this - _we only have a small window this month and then we'll have to wait another whole month and then I'll be another whole month older_...' he trailed off quoting her words from the night before.

Suddenly the images from their conversation in bed last night flashed to the forefront of her mind.

'Oh shit, I did say that didn't I?' she sighed, 'Am I really getting old?'

He laughed, 'And that's what you're focusing on? Not the fact that I actually agreed with you and while I'm mostly sober this morning, I'm still on board?'

'What you agreed I'm old?' Her face detaching itself from Harvey's kissing.

'That's not what I meant, I meant I think we should try for another baby, it would be nice to have two close in age, Marcus and I only have eighteen months between us and it made us closer growing up.' He was now resting on his forearms, hovering over her pensive face.

'I know what I said, and maybe it was just because of Mike and Rachel having a baby made me feel like that, but, are you sure? I was thinking of going back to the firm in the New Year...' her mind had started to flit between her reasons for and against. But now, with the very apparent feel of her husband's baby making appendage on her thigh, she was kind of guessing he was serious.

'You can still come back... for a bit,' he smiled laying his kisses on her lips again. His hand glided back to what it had been doing since they had started their conversation, her head fell further back into the pillow. 'Ok Specter, you win.' she breathed.

'I always do, but for future reference, it was your idea, I just implemented it.'

'You're an idiot,' she smiled pulling his face down on to hers. 'Now, hurry up and implement something else,' she opened her legs wider for him to rest between them.

She hadn't even noticed when he'd slipped his pj bottoms off but the feel of him against her, sent shivers through her body, starting at her core and shooting up to her mouth where a groan of appreciation breathed out.

'You can never have enough Specter babies in the world,' she smiled as she placed her hands around his face bringing him in deeply for their lips to meet.

'I know, it's the making of them you like,' his Cheshire Cat grin nearly made her fall over the edge before he'd even begun, as he then slipped himself inside her, filling her and sending her whole body into his submission.

'Well, if that didn't make Specter baby number two, I don't know what else can...' he grinned as he gently rolled over, breathing heavily and recovering from their joint highs.

'Hmmm,' she closed her eyes, all thoughts of her hangover disappearing as the warm ripples still shuddered across her body.

'Well, we could do again later, just to make sure,' she added, patting his chest with her manicured hand.

'But for now, I think we need to celebrate Christmas and relieve Rachel of her duties.' And with that, right on cue, Rosie's cheerful gurgling shouts echoed down the hallway.

'God, I hope Louis is dressed now,' Harvey said as he pulled himself up off of the bed and headed to the shower.

'What do you mean?' Donna laughed as she followed.

'Oh you so don't want to know.'


	29. Chapter 29

**_I think I'm back on a roll with this, like a new lease of 'writing life'! Please enjoy and review if you want. Glad it's welcomed back! X_**

The first few weeks of the New Year passed by just as quickly as the previous year itself at Specter Litt Ross. They had all returned from their impromptu Caribbean getaway / ' _getting_ _Boy Wonder out of a mountain of shit again'_ ; as Louis had so eloquently put it, whilst on their private plane back to JFK the day after Christmas.

 _Pink, green, blue, purple._ Paper clips - she loved paperclips. She smiled as she slid every one with precision to seal each small stack of documents ready for the partners to sign.

With a short shuffle of the papers, she gathered them together and tapped them down sharply on the top of her desk. As she placed them to the side, ready to distribute them to the relevant partners to sign in each department, her cell phone began to vibrate. A short swipe accepted the call so she quickly placed it up to her ear.

'Hi Kristen,' she straightened her back in anticipation of her sister's unexpected call, 'Is everything ok? Is Rosie alright?'

Donna's younger sister, Kirsten, had come to stay in the city for a week; the first week that Donna had gone back to Specter Litt Ross.

After everything her older sister had been through over the past few months, Kristen was more than happy to spend some time with not only her sister and brother in law, but also her eight month old niece.

Donna settled back into her office with ease just two days before, after Gretchen had ceremoniously handed her back over the desk drawer key as she had been the temporary cover of Donna's COO duties.

She decided to start back with three days in the office; she hadn't realised how much she had missed the place, and the fools in it, but her heart broke leaving Rosie. She knew she didn't really need to go back to the firm for the money; she knew she had to do it to help Harvey, Louis and Mike and carry on keeping the firm going strong. They were family and it wasn't like a normal job to her. It had a completely different level of satisfaction than any other job but still nowhere near the level of satisfaction of being with Rosie, but she knew she had to return sometime.

As it was Wednesday, she knew she had the next two days to try and find daycare for Rosie, as Kristen was heading back to Cortland on Saturday.

Donna was usually the epitome of organisation and should have by now, already signed Rosie into one of the best daycares or kindergartens in Manhattan; but it was proving to be more of a mammoth task than what she had originally thought. Yes, of course she was prepared, she'd even drawn up a list in alphabetical order even before Rosie was born and had already befriended most admission offices in the city, yet when it actually came to placing her most beloved item under their care, she almost at once questioned her own abilities to make decisions. No where was good enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _After looking around some of Manhattan's most prestigious and highly rated kindergartens two days before, almost all of which Donna had second thoughts on, she still hadn't settled with one; rejecting each after ten minutes of the tour._

' _Donna, it costs $40,000 a year, I'm sure it's good enough, it's one of the most elite and insanely competitive nurseries in Manhattan; Rosie will love it...' Harvey had said for the fourth time about the fourth nursery they'd visited that week._

 _He'd never seen Donna so indecisive, it was new to him and part of him thought it was totally endearing, yet the other part wanted to sign on the dotted line, pay a year's fees in advance and seal the deal before Donna vetoed it completely._

' _But Har-' she began._

' _No Donna, we're not doing this again,' he cut her off as they walked out through the doors and down the front steps to an awaiting Ray. 'For the love of God, if we don't choose one soon, she'll be at the local walk in centre on the corner of 36th and 12th.' He laughed, yet Donna hadn't quite risen to his level of humour on the matter of their daughter's childcare._

' _So what exactly was wrong with that one?' He sighed as he opened the car door for her as she clipped Rosie inside her seat. They then walked round and got in the other side besides her to continue their conversation._

' _It was amazing Harvey, but it just wasn't... so..' she let out a held breath, 'It just didn't feel right, she didn't like it.'_

 _Harvey snorted as he caught Ray's amused eyes in the rear view mirror._

' _Donna, she's eight months old, she's not really expecting Michelin star food nor does she care if it's highly rated on Trip Advisor,' he smiled, 'She'd just be happy with a breadstick and a copy of That's Not My Teddy...'_

 _She cut him a sideways glare, 'Well, for forty thousand dollars, I'd definitely expect more than a Goddamn breadstick!' she huffed, flicking through the prospectus of their latest failed tour._

' _Hey,' his hand met hers and slowly pushed the prospectus down into her lap, holding her hand warmly, 'Look, I get it. No where is going to be good enough and I agree, as the best place she can be is with you, but you want to come back to the firm, no one's forcing you. If you've changed your mind then that's fine too; there's no reason why you can't, you know...' His smile relaxed her, he could feel the tension in her hands fading. He knew how to reassure her, rescue her form her own thoughts. Even Donna could lose it now and again, more so now she had something more precious to her than Harvey to look after. He knew she just wanted the best and to do a good job, but even he knew she couldn't do everything. It was his idea for her to only do three days at the firm, it took a whole weekend to convince her not to do everyday. She later knew he'd won that one._

XXXXXXXXX

With her mind now back on her sister's phone call, Donna drummed her nails on her desk as Kristen explained Rosie's latest effort of pulling herself up alongside the couch. She swallowed, a dull ache lay in her chest; _why was she sat here missing this?_ She thought, as Kristen promised to send a video.

'Th, that's great...' Donna held her voice trying not to let herself cave, 'Tell her mummy can't wait to give her a big cuddle later!' She passed her kisses over the phone to Rosie and said her goodbyes.

With a deflated expel of breath, she gently dropped her cell back down on to the desk. 'What am I doing?' She whispered as she flicked her quad-coloured pen between her fingers.

In that moment, her thoughts of Rosie's attempts at standing up, without her seeing it were interrupted by the opening of her office door.

'Donna,' Rachel swept into her friend's office. 'Can I ask a favour?'

'Anything. Shoot...' Donna welcomed the distraction and she turned her chair slightly out from the desk and crossed her slender legs.

'A client who Katrina and I are working with at the moment...'

Donna interjected, 'Wilson Pharmaceuticals?' Rachel should have known, Donna knows who every associate, junior or senior partner is working with at any given time. She smiled knowingly.

'Well, there's a problem with the opposing counsel.'

'Sarah Rivers?' Donna smirked, 'Oh yes, I know her well...'

'So, you know what problem we've got then?'

'Yes indeed I do,' Donna turned her chair fully back to face her desk, crossing her Monolos neatly underneath her chair. 'The way to Ms Rivers' heart is Louis. We all know that, but after what happened last time, we really can't be losing Wilson as a client at the moment, their billables are grossing in the top three percent.'

'Ok, so how do we get her in a room with Louis? Without him actually knowing he's in a room with her?' Rachel laughed and shook her head, 'I've never known anyone so infatuated with him, and he's completely oblivious to it, especially now he's with Shelia.'

'True!' Donna chuckled and agreed with her friend. 'If we want her to settle with Wilson then we need to think of a way to bring Louis into the settlement meeting.'

'How? He's not even on this case,' Rachel shrugged.

'I'm not saying he needs to be standing in the corner serving drinks, but I'm sure there's a way we can sway it.'

'And that's why I came to you...' Rachel smirked raising an eyebrow. 'I thought you could do with a fun challenge...' A knowing look graced her friend's face.

'Like you wouldn't believe!' Donna pushed herself up out of her chair using both hands on the desk, grabbing the partners' papers she had just sorted and followed Rachel out of her office.

XXXXXXXXX

'Now, that's a sight I've missed,' his smile lit his face as she walked through his glass door. Knocking was never necessary for these two. 'You ok?' She could tell he wasn't asking about work.

'I'm fine, just keeping busy!' she replied perkily, even though she knew he'd seen straight through her facade already.

'Kristen called didn't she?' Harvey raised his brow, waiting for her obvious response with a waiting smile.

'Yes!' She flopped down onto the couch with a sigh. 'She's grabbed the couch and pulled herself up!'

Harvey laughed, 'Are we talking about Kristen here or Rosie?'

Donna cut him an exasperated look. 'Harvey, I'm not kidding, I really don't know how I'm going to do this!'

'Well, don't then...' he shrugged. 'But, if I know you, and I think I do. Very well. I know you'll be fine. It's only been three days Donna, she'll be fine!'

'But she stood up!'

He had began to make his way over to the couch, hands in his pockets, his eyes fixed on a solemn Donna. 'You do realise she's been doing that for two weeks and we saw it the first time she did it in Turks and Caicos - You know that right?' He sat down besides her, placing his hand in hers.

'I know, but she did it again!' Her feeble attempts at making herself feel guilty were now failing miserably.

'Ok,' he moved and tucked a strand of her flame hair behind her ear, stroking the side of her cheek as he did so. 'You're not missing anything, and if you want to stay with her, do it. But I know you and you just can't help yourself, you love this place too.'

An unexpected solitary tear trickled down her cheek, he swiped his thumb over it slowly, 'Now, if Kristen had called and told you our daughter had just recited the whole Constitutional Rights of the United States then hell, my schedule will be cleared for the next week...' he tried to make her laugh.

'Well,' she smiled, wiping her eyes gently, 'She has been spending more time with Mike lately...'

'Right. What was it you actually came in here for?' He decided to change the subject, his voice low and deep.

She took a deep breath to clear her mind and blinked, as if to refresh her thoughts.

'Sarah Rivers.'

Harvey's lips curled into a wide grin, 'Does Louis know?'

'No, but she won't settle with Wilson Pharmaceuticals and you know the only way to distract her from not closing is _him_.'

'What does that man unwittingly do to make good looking women fall at his feet?' He laughed, 'Tara, Shelia and now Sarah Rivers?' He walked back over to his desk.

'When you sort it, let me know, I need a front row seat for _that_ one!'

'Harvey!' She scolded as she tilted her head to the side, trying hard not to let her smile spread. 'Oh, and what do you mean, good looking women?'

Both his brows raised quickly, 'Nothing in your league,' he wisely backtracked, he was telling the truth - no one did compare to her.

'You're an idiot.' She threw her affectionate phrase at him.

'An idiot whose daughter can recite the constitution!' He called after her.

She turned, as she was just on the way through the door.

'You do know Kristen didn't say that right?' She laughed, 'And don't think you can use that to get my mind changed about Harvard!'

'Donna. I can't even get you to sign her up to three days of nursery, I'm not even going to venture into her college education yet...'

'Good decision Specter...' the door closed behind her. His eyes trailed on the back of her short, navy dress until she was out of sight.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hi guys! After a somewhat writing hiatus, I deemed it necessary to finally finish their story. Thank you to every one of you who read, scanned, flicked or reread my fic. All of your lovely reviews helped create their journey and I hope you enjoyed their stories, banter, laughs, scary bits, sweet bits and lovey bits.**_

 _ **Please review - even if you've already read all but this chapter or you're someone who has discovered it today. Many thanks, I appreciate them all. Please let know what you think.**_

'Hey Louis,' Donna sauntered in to his office, hands held neatly in front of her, her focus on her friend and senior partner who was sat busying himself at his desk.

'What can I do for you Donna?' Louis looked up and smiled as she placed herself elegantly down into one of the leather chairs opposite him flattening out the small creases in her cream dress.

'Would you mind sitting in with Rachel in a settlement meeting this afternoon? It's just that Rachel feels the other client's representation may want to play hardball, and she knows how you can pitbull anything out of anyone...'

'Sure thing Donna, anything. Who's the opposition's lead counsel?'

Donna flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes as best as her abilities could allow her, before answering Louis' question. She swallowed with a small breathe out, which she didn't realise she was holding. Since being back in the office, she felt she wanted to get back in the driving seat and start making a difference again, a difference that Harvey and Louis would see and remind them why she was promoted. Part of the part-time thing, which Harvey insisted on, was itching away at her conscious somewhere, especially as she sat before the other senior partner.

'Sarah Rivers...' Donna finally responded, squinting ready for Louis' anticipated reply.

'No! No and No! That woman is insane Donna. I'm not subjecting myself or you guys for that matter, to that woman's madness again!' He'd rose out of his chair at this point, hands firmly splayed out on his desk, with what Donna swore blind was a glint of an inward smirk. She knew he liked the attention, he was just being dramatic.

'Oh well,' she sighed just as dramatically, as she eased herself up out of her seat. 'Rachel's client, Wilson Pharmaceuticals, think you're the one for the case alongside Rachel. I think the term they used was 'extraordinarily efficient'...'

Louis' head shot up in on swoop, his finger poised midair between them.

'Say no more Mrs Paulsen-Specter, if our clients need me, then it's me they shall get, my fair lady!' A grin as wide as Texas suddenly adorned his face.

'Fabulous. She's in conference room A in five minutes.' And with that, Donna left and glided triumphantly back to Rachel's office up the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The familiar jangle of apartment keys being thrown into the bowl next to the door later that evening jolted her head up from the paperwork she had brought home from the office.

'Hey you.'

'Hey back,' Donna replied without looking up from her paperwork, flicking her quad-coloured pen between the tips of her teeth in deep thought.

Harvey leaned himself over the side of the couch, supporting himself with his hand as he placed a kiss to the top of her forehead. He loosened his tie and slipped off his jacket, placing it down on the back of the chair before eyeing up the piles of papers, folders and note pads in front of his wife.

'What's all this?' He pointed inquisitively towards the table top. 'You're not back in the office for the rest of the week, I'm sure the associates or Gretchen could have sorted this?' The concern evident in his tone as he made his way over to pour himself a drink.

'I just needed to make sure all this paperwork was signed in the right places and was right for tomorrow's deposition for Louis and Rachel when they have their closing meeting with Sarah Rivers.'

'So, Louis actually agreed to do it. How did the meeting with her today go?' Harvey had been at clients' offices for the afternoon so had not been around at the firm to see the drama unfold.

Donna finally looked up from the last file she was holding.

'Surprisingly well, actually.' She smiled. 'To be honest, I think Louis was quite disappointed.'

'Why's that?' Harvey grinned sipping his Macallan.

'Since Ms Rivers has last been into the office's of SLR, she is now fully married and fully pregnant. Apparently she'd met the love of her life and at one point when he first walked in I don't think she even recognised him...' Donna laughed, 'I'd hate to say it, but his ego took a nosedive. However, he killed the negotiations, and managed to get them to settle for twice as much.'

'So you're work for the day is done, Mrs Specter, how about we...'

She stood up to meet his gaze and placed a finger on his lips, she could feel the wetness of his last sip of Macallan and drew her mouth closer to his to gently brush off the taste as she swept hers over his while brushing the nape of his neck with her hand. His eyes closed momentarily as he soaked in her fragrance and familiar warmth. 'Just so we're clear, my work is never done. And secondly,' she kissed him again, holding herself back from continuing it further. 'Not just yet anyway.'

'What do you mean? I thought you said you're done,' His eyes flickered back open as he rested his forehead on hers.

'I didn't mean that,' she nodded down towards her paperwork, which she had neatly piled away.

He groaned in response as he grasped another kiss, 'I'm definitely on board for that,' she could feel his smirk against her lips.

'Slow down hot shot,' she gently pushed his chest back away slightly with the softness of her palm.

'I think you need to go say goodnight to Rosie,' she smiled.

She let her fingers entwine seamlessly with his, as she led him slowly into Rosie's room.

Small shallow breathes floated from her crib as she lay sleeping, for now, quietly.

'If someone had told me a few years ago that I'd be coming home to you every night and our baby girl, kissing her goodnight together, I'd have thought they were talking about a different Harvey Specter all together,' his voice low, a soft whisper, as he trailed his hand through Rosie's strawberry blonde hair as it spiralled onto her mattress.

Donna curled her arm around his lower back and rested her head against his shoulder, jointly staring at their sleeping daughter.

'You're not a different Harvey Specter, you've just been waiting until the perfect time, otherwise who knows, would we have had all of this if we'd tried to so many years ago?'

'I'd like to think so,' he placed his palm on Rosie's tummy gently feeling her breaths rising and falling. It calmed him. She calmed him; he still couldn't get over the feeling of fullness they both gave him. He lived and breathed for them and could think of no other place he'd rather be. Suddenly, he moved his hand away from her tummy to look closely at her sleepsuit.

'Is this new?' It hadn't quite registered yet that Donna had turned to face him and was also looking at the sleepsuit.

'Hmm, mmm. I kinda liked the wording on it...' she hinted while making him read it again.

Harvey focused his eyes in the softly lit nursery by a nightlight plugged in nearby. She watched his reaction, puzzled at first until he scanned the front of the sleepsuit again. The penny had dropped and he turned and looked back towards Donna.

'Really?' A Cheshire Cat grin, so clearly his trademark she'd grown to love, spread across his face.

'Really,' she confirmed and nodded quietly, matching his smile.

'Rosie's going to be a big sister? Either that, or baby Gap have a twisted new logo campaign...' He drew her body closer and cupped her face with his hands, the pad of his thumb stroking along her jawline, bringing her face up to his as his lips tenderly and slowly met hers.

'How do you do it?' He breathed along her lips.

'Well, I'd think by know you knew how babies were made Specter...'

'No. I meant how do you keep making me the happiest man in the world?' His eyes filled, he held her so close he could feel her heart beating rhythmically next to his own.

'Well, as I just said, my work is never done!' She carefully took his hand from her cheek and placed it under hers on her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Uncle Mike! Uncle Mike!' a spritely voice bounded into the room and headed straight towards her longtime favourite human. She launched herself up on to Mike's lap as he sat waiting for the rest of the Specters to appear.

'Hey Twinkle, how's my favourite strawberry Specter?' He lifted her up slightly to let her throw her arms around his neck.

'Daddy said that _he_ will always be your favourite Specter!' Rosie cocked her head to one side questionably as she then began to wriggle off his lap, already on to the next unsuspecting adult.

'Did he now?' Mike asked as he met Harvey's grin while he and Donna followed their energetic four year old into the living room at Mike and Rachel's house in West Chester.

'The kid says it as she sees it, who am I to blame?' Harvey threw his hands up defensively, as Donna rolled her eyes.

'Rosie,' Donna bent down to eye level with her daughter, 'How about we go see if Aunt Rachel and Ninah are ready for the party?' She held her small hand and led her towards the staircase.

'Is Louis here yet?' Harvey asked as he carefully manoeuvred the sleeping cargo in his arms before sitting down opposite Mike, who slid him a fresh, cold beer across the coffee table.

'Shelia called saying they're running about half hour behind,' Mike laughed as he took a long swig from his bottle, 'Remember the time when Louis prided himself on his punctuality?'

'It's amazing what kids do to you, that's for sure...' Harvey smiled as he placed a soft kiss to the top of the sleeping bundle's long, blonde hair. 'Gordon's been asleep since the Washington Bridge, despite hearing Rosie's constant, loud renditions of the Frozen soundtrack.'

Mike couldn't help let out a laugh, nearly emptying the contents of his last mouthful back across the table. 'So which impressive classic car have you driven your tribe up here today in, whilst the Frozen soundtrack is playing fullblast? Where is Harvey Specter and what did you do to him?'

Harvey's eyebrow curled up, 'Funnily enough, a Range Rover has a great sound system...'

Just then, a bustle of noise echoed back down the stairs as Rosie danced two steps at a time, closely followed by a slightly shorter Ninah, eighteen months younger with a shiny blanket of dark hair, just like Rachel's.

The noise roused Gordon, who eagerly began to climb out of his dad's arms and teetered over towards Ninah.

'Happy burbday!' He shouted, flapping his arms at his sides excited to see his friend.

'Gordy, it's Birthday! Not burbday!' Rosie corrected him, hands on her hips and tutting as she walked into the kitchen, mirroring a walk much like her mother's.

'She's going to be hard work that one!' Mike laughed.

'I'm used to her mother, so she's a walk in the park...' Harvey grinned sipping his bottle.

'What was that?' Donna questioned as she walked down the stairs, closely followed by a heavily pregnant Rachel.

'Nothing, just saying Mike thinks he has it easy now with one. Two is a whole new ball game...' Harvey's eyes bright as he smiled towards his best friend.

'Come off it Harvey, if you can do it, it'll be a breeze for me...' Mike stood up as they all followed the girls into the kitchen and out into the yard where the party was due to start that afternoon.

Pink balloons hung around the fence, small bunches of them floating by the poolside. It was a warm Saturday afternoon in July, exactly three years since Ninah Roberta Ross came into the world, closely followed by Gordon Michael Specter only six months later.

They've always been a family; a work family, now just family. Harvey wrapped his arm around Donna's waist as they watched their younger generations run excitedly around the balloons and flopping onto the bouncy castle letting out squeals of joy.

'I love you,' he spoke gently down into her ear, as she held his hand around her.

'I gathered that Specter,' she smiled, her head resting back on his chest.

'Fancy a third?' He whispered.

'You're an idiot...' Donna smiled and looked around at their family. 'You're definitely _not_ going to close that deal.' She laughed as she turned and placed her hand up to his cheek and brought him down low enough to feel his lips.


End file.
